You Saw Me, I Saw You
by InfamousImagination
Summary: Quinn Fabray has it and everyone wants it. Then one day everything changes and there's this new girl that everyone is talking about. It gets under Quinn Fabray's skin and she just needs to know what the big deal is about because apparently her best friends do not feel the same as her. Or the rest of the McKinley population for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

**_Warning: Long Authors Note, Read if you'd like or Skip that works too.  
><em>**

_Hello to everyone in the Glee world! This is my first glee fic and my first Faberry fic. (Not my first fic ever.) I'm actually writing two other Faberry fics both completely different to this one. But I want to see how this one goes with everyone._

_I was actually Finchel fan at one point! (Don't kill me) I still don't understand how I came across faberry but I did. And It makes sense and I adore it. And I have read so many!_

_I don't know how some of you have been part of this fandom from the start I would have gone insane because I got into glee when it was already in its fifth season and even then before I knew about Faberry there were just things in the show that left me confused and didn't just make sense to me._

_IT WAS A MESS. _

_And don't even get me started on the final season and everything I've been seeing and hearing. I am utterly mad. It makes no sense to me why Rachel would be back in Lima. Then they're breaking up Blaine and Kurt? They already broke up Britana, seriously. And I'm sorry but I can't picture Quinn and Puck together. Honestly, as big as a faberry as I am I would rather see both girls on the show be independent. _

_Anyway with ALL of that said this is my way of letting my little faberry heart roam free. Tell me what you think. Your ideas. Questions! Heck rant with me about the show!_

_Also I do not own Glee. Along with many others there would be so many changes. Any who._

_This is slightly an AU. I can't mention more then that but as you read you will understand._

_I hope you all Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Who Is The New Girl?<strong>_

* * *

><p>As everyday would go by, Quinn wakes up to do the same routine she has for the past four years of her life. Wake up, go to the bathroom, and get dressed. To then go back to tie her hair up, make sure there are no fly always because Coach Sylvester will chew her up in the morning. To be a Cheerio, you must be perfect. You must look perfect. Quinn doesn't really know when that became her mantra.<p>

The blonde haired girl looks in the mirror like every day she does and starts her make up. When she finished, she stares back at the reflection in the mirror. She keeps her face blank while she closes her eyes and then she changes her face. When she opens them again, a perfect scowl is etched into her face the one she wears every day to school. She perfected that look.

Quinn does the same thing again only when she opens her eyes again her face doesn't have a scowl but a odd look, a lonely look, a haunted look. She doesn't when she got this face but when she starts to think about family, her mother, her father and her sister this is what happens. The cheerleader doesn't like this look but it's there so changes her face again.

This time when she looks in the reflection she sees the smile, the straight white teeth, the plump red lips, the poised position but she hates it. Quinn hates it because its fake and she knows it. This is the show she has perfected to make other envy her. To make girls hate her, to make the school part for her but she hates it. She hates it because it's perfect and not real.

If the cheerio were to be honest, she doesn't like being the center of attention. She doesn't like having to scowl at everyone. She doesn't like the bitch face she has to put on every day. She doesn't like having to yell and scream at her squad to get the looks that she does. To have a team who listens but will gladly take the chance to knock you down. She likes being a cheerleader, just not things it takes to be one.

Quinn drops her face and leaves it blank she doesn't have the time to think of what should be when she already has things that are and can't change it, not now. The house as always is cold, dark and empty. She can't even remember the last time she felt warmth in this space called home, it doesn't feel like home. It hasn't for a very long time.

When she gets her breakfast or what allowed for breakfast because Coach says so, she turns to the living room. There as always is Judy Fabray, knocked out on the coach, hair disheveled, body splayed everywhere. And in the older blondes hand is the best friend that has consumed her life for the past few years. Quinn narrows her eyes and shakes her head today the best friend is Jack Daniels.

Quinn could say she would blame her father for all this, for walking out on them when she was younger. For cheating on her mother with a woman who could be her sister. But she heard that her father got some karma and is somewhere out of the country because greed got the best of him and he is now being charged with tax evasion. But even before that her mother was just a shell of a person and with the divorce money she spends it all the rainbow of liquor's.

The only person Quinn can genuinely smile at is her sister. Francine Fabray the girl who took Quinn out for ice cream. Who watched movies with her at night. Who made her favorite sandwich outside on the porch. Who tucked her in after a nightmare and defended her from the bullies. The sister who told her to never listen to her father to be who you are. She wishes her sister never left for college because the blond misses her and the warmth she brang.

When Quinn walks out to her car the wind outside is cool but the temperature is warm it really is only the middle of august. The drive to her school is like any other day, boring, slow and empty. She makes it into the parking lot not paying attention to anything because she has no desire to, she just wants out of Ohio and this is last place she will be before she is gone.

"Mornin Bitch!"

"Thanks Santana I'm happy to see you too." Quinn retorts as she sorts out the books in her locker

"So did you hear?"

Quinn pops her head out to face the dark haired girl "What was I supposed to hear?"

"Apparently there's a new girl here and she's hot."

"Why would anyone in the right mind, come_ here." _

Santana snorts "I don't know maybe there psycho but when I find out _who her is_ ima gets a piece of that."

Quinn closes her locker and quirks her brow up "Ever since everyone found out about you because of Finn you have been the biggest lesbian on earth."

"That's because girls in Lima like a taste of Auntie Sanny."

"Right and Brittany?" Quinn drawls out

"That's _different_ and you know it."

Quinn puts up her hands in defense "I was just saying, San."

"Yeah whatever, you should look out too apparently a few came with her, little entourage and shit."

"And why would I look out for-"

Before Quinn could retort a commotion happens down the hall as people start to murmur and whisper. Then red hair and a microphone appear and Quinn just about groans because god the last thing she wants to deal with is this.

"What the hell do you want Jewfro!" Santana yells

"Santana as much as the school loves you, I'm not here for y-"

"Listen here you little sh-"

"Quinn Fabray! Head cheerio and Resident Ice queen of McKinley. Have you heard? Noah Puckerman or known as Puck and sex shark of the school or more commonly known as your boyfriend, has cheated on you and got said girl, pregnant!"

Three things happen. Quinn gets pissed because that's her private life out there and getting cheated on isn't really the best feeling. The hallways get quiet waiting for the Head of the school to react. And Santana, well Santana has Quinn's back so she literally shoves Jewfro out the way and grabs Quinn to the nearest bathroom.

"What the fuck do you want me to do Quinn, tell me." Santana asks her hands on Quinn's shoulders

"I don't, I don't really know."

"How cou- Shit Quinn. Im gonna kill him."

Quinn starts to pace in the bathroom her anger rising "I should have known better, so stupid!" she runs a hand through her hair "God Santana, why would he, Am I seriously not enough?" she stops to face her friend "Where's Brittany?"

Santana gives Quinn a dumbstruck look because that's the last thing she was expecting to hear "Uhm, Britt's is out with the coach making sure the choreography is good but Q that's not the point here."

"Santana we have been going out for so long, me… I Left Finn for him!" the blonde starts pacing again "This is just ridiculous I know..."

"…Q you're making me dizzy here."

"This is karma for me being a bitch because I wouldn't put out, this is just, Ugh! Does everything have to revolve around sex.."

"Well were teenagers and he's a guy so yeah sex is always on our mi-"

"Santana am I not enough!" Quinn yells angry tears forming in her eyes

"QUINN FUCKING FABRAY LISTEN TO ME." Santana yells exasperated "You are a prude I'm not even going to sugar that shit, yeah you left pizza nipples for the biggest man whore in school you shouldn't be surprised that he did what he did, is he stupid? Oh fuck yeah."

Santana looks into Quinn's eyes "You gotta be strong now Q, he did some fucked up shit, so what if you didn't put out, you're not a easy girl, you have a damn chastity on your vag but that doesn't give the guy the right to do what he did." The Latina walks up "So what are you gonna do? What do you want me to do? Kick his ass? Cause I'm ready."

Quinn takes a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts "If you see him tell him you don't know where I am, I just.. I need air…I'll see you in class. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Quinn starts to walk away when Santana tells her something just as she opens the door

"You're enough Quinn. You are always enough." The Latina says lowly but with fire and with no doubt in her voice. No room for saying otherwise.

Quinn doesn't remember which halls she took, the people she's pushed out of her way because they didn't get out of her way fast enough. She doesn't like this feeling, the stares, the whispers and just too much attention. The school feels too small and she feels too big and she just wants air. There's just too many people and it's annoying and air where is air.

When the doors fly open and the air hits her face she feels relived and free. There's no stares, no whispers and no people. Just Quinn, the sun and wind; it's really the best feeling to be away from everything because it was just too much.

Quinn walks to the bleachers that face the mass football field. Something about the way the sun reflects off the mass of the grass. How the light chirping of the birds on the stands and lights. The way the wind comes through and calms her nerves, its peaceful and free. And for a while she doesn't need to be the Ice Queen. She doesn't need to be the head cheerio. She can just be Quinn.

So she lets it out. She lets all of it out.

The anger of being cheated on. The guilt of leaving Finn for Puck and how this is her karma. The insecurities of not being enough, not giving enough. Quinn can't understand, she doesn't want to understand enough blood, sweat and tears to last a lifetime. She's pretty, she's popular and she works hard. She worked so hard to get to where she is. Quinn knows she smart too if all her AP classes don't prove it. So why? Because she didn't have sex with Puck? God. She might be in the celibacy club but she was just waiting until she fell in love with her boyfriend. Is love not enough either? Does she not deserve it?

And that's when she hears it.

It's the low strum of a guitar being played and someone humming along. It's peaceful, calm and free. Its acoustic and she can't help but like it because it's what she plays on her iPod on the days where sleep just doesn't happen for her.

But then she freezes. Someone is out here. Someone saw her. So she turns around scowl in place but she stops for another reason.

The person isn't even paying attention to her, they are looking down at the guitar strings a very soft furrow in the brow in place. Then she realizes this person is a girl. A very pretty girl and Quinn is not one to admit that easily. The way her short wavy chestnut hair goes down to her shoulders. The jeans that are snug and rolled up, paired with brown boots that are tied but not really. The white vneck that's under a red plaid open button down. She looks free, she looks happy, she looks herself and Quinn can't help but be jealous. To have that confidence to be yourself and not care.

Before she can do anything, the bell rings and she knows she only has a few minutes to get to class. Quinn takes a deep breath and turns to get off the bleachers but before she can walk away she feels a light tap on her shoulder. When she turns around, her scowl in place because god she knows she has to deal with people she doesn't want to but she is met with brown eyes with gold flecks in them. They hold no judgment, no pity and no sympathy. They hold something along the lines of understanding. And again before she can do anything the brown eyed girl is gone and walking with the acoustic guitar now put away hanging on the side of her shoulder.

That's when Quinn feels it.

The blonde looks down in her right hand and in it holds Royal blue handkerchief. Quinn runs her left hand over the material. Its soft, smooth and there's gold lettering in the corner of it. She pulls the corner up to her face so she can read the lettering. And there in swooped lettering holds the initials "R.B.B."

That's when Quinn notices.

Her left hand reaches her cheeks and sure enough there is a wet trail of tears down her face and she didn't even realize it. The whole entire time she was sitting on the bleachers, her mind racing, her tears showing, her being Quinn this person was there but never made a question. Never made a move. They just walked up and gave her a handkerchief. She doesn't know whether to be pissed because she is Quinn Fabray, hello. Or utterly relieved because for once she was herself and nothing happened. She just got to be. To just _be_.

So Quinn makes her way back to class, walking quickly because she doesn't want to be late and her teacher isn't really the nicest here. She ignores the looks, the whispers and the points. The blonde knows she is going to have to deal with this for a while now. Hell, she still has to deal with Puck, she doesn't even know if she has the patience to hear what he has to say. How do you explain cheating on someone?

When Quinn is about to open the door to her class, in the reflection of glass she notices her face. There right there, not forced, not planned, not for show. None of the things she does in the early morning. But right there reflecting back at her is small but genuine smile. But she closes her eyes and puts a scowl on her face because she doesn't need people asking or staring.

Quinn walks in just as the bell rings and is instantly met with Santana pulling her down into the seat next to the dark haired girl.

"Where have you been?" She whispers harshly

"Out by the bleachers, I told you I needed some air."

Santana shakes her head "Puck was hounding me the whole time I almost had to go lima heights on his ass, I grabbed his balls instead."

Quinn cant help but give a small smirk at that. "What did you tell him?"

"That he's lucky that I don't have half of the football team throwing him in dumpsters and getting drowned in slushies."

"Santana…"

The Latina huffs out "Fine. Fine. I told him that if he comes around you I'm going to find him, castrate him after I shave off that hideous dead rat on top of his head.."

Quinn narrows her eyes "And?"

"and maybe let the whole school know how when he lost his vcard he cried like a bitch."

"He.. I… _What_?"

"You didn't know? Oh well shit im sorry." Santana deadpans.

"God, that's great, thank you Santana."

Santana smirks "You know I got your back Q, nobody fucks with my family an- wait Q, what's that?"

"Quinn's eyes go wide "Nothing." as she tries to hide the handkerchief near her side

"Lemme see Blondie!" As the Latina reaches out over the blonde

"Santana.." Quinn tries to say sternly moving away

"Don't Santana me, Barbie."

"That was _one_ time, S." Quinn stops from ducking but that was the wrong thing to do as the brunette swipes the handkerchief from the blonde.

Just as Quinn is about to reach over and grab the handkerchief the teacher starts to talk. Glancing over at every student.

"Alright class today we get to learn the string theory everyone turn to page 302."

Santana throws Quinn a smug smile "Aha! Wait.. What the hell is this?" she cocks her head to the side examining it "A handkerchief? Who gave you this? Hold up- R..B..B.."

"San, can you not, Jesus!" Quinn whispers

"You're the Christ crusader here not me." The Latina mocks

"Can you just give it."

"Uh, well I would but I'm totally pissed right now."

Quinn stops moving and gives Santana the biggest incredulous look.

"Not at you really, well maybe I am cause fuck I was trying really hard." Santana murmurs more to herself then Quinn.

Quinn gives Santana another look.

"Well maybe its not even right just a coincidence…"

Quinn yet again gives Santana another look.

"God would you stop with the faces- fuckin mime. You met the new girl before I did, how the hell!"

"Ms. Lopez is there anything you would like to share to the class?" the teacher announces annoyed

Santana murmurs a few curses under her breath before answering "Nope, nada."

The teacher scowls at her before returning to the board.

"Santana what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

The Latina whips her head to the blonde almost causing said blonde to wince for he friend "Dios Mio, do you not hear anything in this school?" she snorts "Never mind of course not, the new girl I was telling you about earlier? The one I want to meet?"

"Okay…" Quinn furrows her brow

"Dios…I found out her name and what she looks like but I could not find her with puck_, anyway_ as your luck would have it, the initials on this is the same as hers."

"How did you even find out- Never mind."

"How is this even fair?" Santana shakes her head

"Santana, god get your hormones in check, who is she?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana says in a matter of fact kind of way.

Quinn thinks back to the girl she saw in the bleachers, how she- no How Rachel was in her own little world. Rachel. That name fits the girl. Quinn is still pretty jealous of the girl but she can't shake how the girl just didn't care for who she was or more likely didn't know who she was maybe that's why-

"Q you gotta tell me, is she hot like they say?"

"Santana!"

"Ms. Fabray!" the teacher scolds.

"Sorry, sorry." Quinn Mumbles.

"We totally gotta find her Q. Now we have a way."

"What?"

"You have her handkerchief. I want to know who she is. We work together. I find her, you say thank you. Perfect."

Neither cheerleader say nothing to each other after that. Both their minds on different things. Quinn doesn't even know how Santana is going to find the girl. But then again it's Santana so anything is really possible. The one thing Quinn does know?

She wants to know who the hell Rachel Barbra Berry is.

* * *

><p><em>So who is with Rachel? Who is her "Entourage?" Who the heck did Puck get pregnant? More importantly who is the girl? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_I do not own Glee._

_Okay first off WOW. Was not expecting what I got. Imagine my surprise when I check up with all the alerts. It was huge. With that said:_

_Thank you, Thank You, Thank You!_

_To answer some of the questions:_

_Haelthy: Yes Rachel is a little AU here as is in the story itself. You'll see haha._

_Maskedcolors: Thank You for that little reminder, it really slipped my mind and I fixed it!_

_To the guest: No worries I don't plan on leaving any fic unfinished because I know what you mean! I just may get writers block from time to time._

_So I have some questions for you all. Which character's would you like to be in Rachel's Entourage? Who do you think is pregnant? (I have it planned and written but I would love to see what you all think! I may even change it.)_

_Anyway because everything I will upload this chapter sooner than later._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - This Can not Be Happening<strong>_

* * *

><p>Quinn was going insane she was sure of it. Santana had been going all over the place asking and threatening everyone who knew of this knew girl. Or rather asking about Rachel Berry. Needless to say everyone was looking at her best friend like she was more insane then she usually was. Which was utterly funny until said best friend gave her the murderous look so Quinn had to keep her laughs to herself.<p>

The cheerio under it all was frustrated herself. Lima was small and McKinley was even smaller and nothing stays hidden for long. The blonde would know this all too well with too many situations to count. But this Rachel was hidden so well and not hidden because the whole school knew about her but no one had no idea where she was. Quinn was deciding to either congratulate the girl for her skill or to be threatened by the way this girl was getting all this attention even if Quinn herself didn't like attention. She was on the top and she needed to stay on top. She was territorial of what she wanted and what she kept.

Or maybe Quinn was just being paranoid because this is something she deals with all the time. The Head Cheerio will do whatever to keep what she has because the break up was not doing anything for her and trying to find this Rachel and avoiding Puck is worse than cheerio practice at seven in the morning during a snowstorm.

Break-up, just what Quinn wanted out of all the times. Finn must be doing circles and clapping out of revenge for her. The blonde should have just stayed with Finn, easy, boring and _safe _Finn. But no, now here she is trying to avoid everything and anyone when all she wants to do is crawl into a hole and stay there until everything blows over. Quinn shakes her head because no her life is not that easy.

"Hey guys!" Brittany chirped bouncing up to the two cheerios at Santana's locker

"Hey Britt."

"Hey B! Where have you been?" Quinn asked

"Oh I was with the new girl! She is pretty hot." The tall blonde said happily.

_"__What!"_

"San?" Brittany furrowed her brows

"What Santana means to say" Quinn intervenes shoving Santana in her side "Is have you seen her or where she's gone we've been trying to find her."

"Sorry Britt." Santana says rubbing her side

Brittany smiles at Santana "She said that they got her schedule wrong. Something about AP classes so we've been in the office trying to get it fixed. Then her locker didn't work so Puck tried helping her."

"Puck?" Quinn said voice wavering

"Mhm. They actually got along really well I think they know each other."

_"__What!"_

This time Santana scowls at Quinn and nudges her "What Quinn meant was; what do you mean Puck and her know each other?"

"Oh! Well we were talking and puck saw her from down the hall and then he had this really funny look on his face. Then he went up to her called her his Jewish American princess, it was really sweet actually." Brittany smiled at the thought

"And what did they talk about?" Quinn asked her voice rising

"I don't know they started speaking gibberish to each other then they laughed" she furrows her brows "But then they got serious again and she looked pretty pissed but then they kinda shared this look and it was okay again." She then turned to her two best friends "Why are you guys asking me all this?"

"Puck is Jewish right? And it's okay Britt, we just wanted to give back the girl the handkerchief she gave Quinn."

"Yes he's Jewish, what does that have to do with anything and this girl." Quinn said gritting her teeth

"Don't they speak Yiddish or Hebrew or whatever? So maybe that's what Puck and that girl were talking in."

Brittany frowned at them both "The **_girl_** has a name and its **_Rachel_** and you two better not do anything to her she's really nice."

This took both Quinn and Santana by surprise because the only other people Brittney has ever defended like that was them both and her cat Lord Tubbington.

"Britt were not going to do anything but you don't even know her and she was talking to Puck." Quinn said sternly earning a scowl from Santana

This time Brittney really scowled at them her face turning a light red "The person you should be asking things with is, Puck, Quinn. You're mad and you don't know Rachel and you know what it feels like to be judged and people not know who you are." The tall blonde held her books closer to her "Like I said Rachel is nice, she even stood up for me, I'm going to class." She turned away and said "Because **_I_** have class with **_Rachel_****.**"

For a long minute both Santana and Quinn stood dumb founded in the middle of the hallway staring at the space that was previously held by Brittany. The dancer rarely ever gets mad or even frustrated. Brittany is just Brittany. Most people would think she's just full of air but Quinn knows better. Her tall best friend is nowhere near stupid.

"She is right you know."

"I know." Quinn said clenching her jaw "Why are even looking for this Rachel! Didn't you say there were a few people with her?"

Santana scowled "I don't care obviously."

"Wait, Britt said Rachel stood up to her, S." After going through the last few minutes

"Hold up, whose stupid ass would- We need to talk to Britt."

But then out of all things the one thing she didn't want to hear right now was there behind her because she just knows.

"Quinn can we talk?"

"I cannot deal with this right now." Quinn fists her hands and holds back the stinging in her eyes.

"Oh you have some balls coming up to her when I told you not to, Puckerman."

Quinn doesn't really know what to do anymore. It's been a long day. She's pretty sure Brittany is mad at her and Santana. Brittany knows Rachel and is protective of her. Which that alone is out of this world. Santana is going insane trying to find this girl and the last thing she wanted to deal with was Puck and now said boy standing there and she doesn't know what do. Then there was some shuffling heard. What is go-

"Noah, hey come on leave them alone. We can talk." A voice neither girl has heard before

"But I really need to-" Puck replies sadly

"I know but do you even know what you're going to say?" The voice says again softly but strongly

"Puck never knows what to say." Now both Santana and Quinn turn around because that's Brittany's voice and they know Brittany.

And there after all this time stands the girl both cheerleaders have been looking for. Only Quinn notices that the guitar is now gone. Quinn out of the side of her eye can see Santana's jaw drop just a bit but then closes it and crosses her arms. Instead, the Latina to cover it up scowls at Puck. The head cheerio looks at Brittany and the tall blonde is definitely giving her a look.

"Quinn I-"

"Oh no you don't, not now, come on." Rachel cuts Noah off grabbing his arm and turning him around her hands on his back pushing him down the hall. "Britt, are you coming we all have class?"

"Coming, Rach." Brittany says happily.

Rachel then looks towards the two girls still standing "I'm sorry about Noah, I will talk to him." Then without another word all three leave down the hall.

"Rach?" Santana mouths to herself

"Britt?" Quinn does the same mimicking her best friend then frowning

"Noah?!" Both girls say simultaneously looking at each other.

"Okay sandbags and mini me. If this was the Russian war both of your sorry asses would have been tortured then killed your parents would weep over your disappearances. But that's not happening. This is my school and you're late to class. Cheerios are never late so get to class now!"

Quinn doesn't know when the bell rang. She doesn't even know how her coach came across them but she has never been happier to get to class. But Rachel. Yeah she really needs to know who the hell this Rachel is. And Santana? Well Santana looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Quinn is clenching her jaw because she is beyond irritated. Each and every class was talking about the new girl this and the new girl that. Who is she, where did she come from, she's so hot this and she's so hot that. The blonde can't help it, the girls name is Rachel and she would wish people would say that. And how the hell did she get everyone to notice her she's not even on the cheerios or football not even the hockey team.<p>

The blonde breathes in because its lunch and then one last class before cheerios practice then she can take out all of her steam. She dumps her books into her locker and ignores the stares now. There has been way too much in just one day and she just needs it to be over. She walks down the halls to get the cafeteria, she pushes open the door and then is stuck on what she sees.

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Sitting in one of the corner table's tray in front of her picking up a carrot and eating it, while talking to Puck. Why is this girl talking Puck and now there laughing? The blonde clenches her fists. Quinn starts walking only to be stopped again when a few others sit down with this Rachel and introduce themselves. So now they have a little group and Pucks in it and they look all touchy feely and Quinn isn't sure she likes that.

So she starts walking again only to be stopped again in her tracks when out of all people comes hulking down. Finn Hudson. Ex-boyfriend Hudson. Star quarter back Hudson talking to Rachel. What the hell does this girl have that Quinn doesn't?

The handkerchief in her hand feels like its burning a hole through her hand. Quinn should know better she really should. No one cares, no one really cares they all try to understand and be sympathetic but no one does. So why would Rachel be any different, why would this girl who has everyone wrapped around her finger try to be nice to Quinn? The blonde should know better that's why when she looked into those damn brown eyes they didn't show anything because she was being fake. And Quinn knows fake and this enrages her. She's a bitch for a reason.

"Hey whoa, what are you doing?" Santana says rushing to Quinn's side grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Santana."

"No Q, not here you don't need another show right now, come on."

"Wheres Bri-"

Then she sees her other best friend. Her Brittany. Her tall blonde skipping up and putting her hands over Rachel's eyes. Rachel laughs tilting her head back and then Brittany laughs taking her hands away. Brittany then looks at Puck they share something through her eyes as she shrugs and sits next to Rachel's other side.

"Lets go." Quinn grits out while grabbing Santana by the arm this time

Really Quinn should know better. No one is nice to the bitch of the school.

* * *

><p>Cheerios practice is Quinn's safe heaven. She can be a bitch and take all her anger out on each and every member. Pretending they are all the people in the halls that whisper and point at Quinn. Her anger builds every day and then at the end she comes here and she can let it all out. Coach praises her for her ruthlessness but she should really be thanking Coach for giving her, her own personal punching bag.<p>

The air is free, the sun is setting bit by bit, Quinn can breathe. Santana and Brittany are by her side looking at the routine that the squad has been practicing. The taller blonde is directing them on the parts they got wrong. The Latina is hounding them for being too slow. Quinn well she's not even really paying attention anymore because down and across the field something has caught her attention.

The McKinley Titans have come out onto the field to do their daily practice with Coach Beiste. The blonde narrows her eyes, each player is wearing flags some are red and others are yellow. She thinks for a moment running through her mind today must be a relaxed day for the team. It was something Coach Beiste had said about how if you over work your team they get too stressed and there's nothing like a little friendly competition to get the tension out. Quinn scoffs that's why the Cheerios have national Championships.

Then she narrows her eyes again and she sees it. There with yellow flags of their own standing side by side is none other than Puck, Finn and Rachel. The yellow flag team huddle together and she can't believe it but she's pretty sure Rachel is the one talking and there all nodding along. Then they all start chanting and throw their hands up in a cheer. They all jog, the game starts and the ball gets thrown. Rachel runs and Quinn notes the girl is pretty fast she can she the brunette catch the ball as some of the opposing team try catching her.

"Go Rachel go!"

Quinn furrows her brow and tries to see where the chant came from she looks around and her eyes fall on the people who were with the brunette at lunch today. She tries to get a better look at them but there just a bit too far for her to tell them apart.

"Rachel is seriously hot you guys." Brittany says with no problem what so ever.

That is when Quinn notices that all three of them have forgotten about the squad that they put to run laps after messing the routine too many times. To instead stare and watch the football team playing there flag football match without a hint of subtlety.

"Britt you said she stood up to you, what happened?" Santana asks her eyes narrowing

Brittany turns around half way facing both the football team and her best friends "One of the hockey players said something about IQ and I told them its DQ, you know like Dairy Queen" she furrows her brow "Then they started laughing and Rachel got really mad" she pauses then starts again "She told them that they really shouldn't laugh because the only thing they have going for them is hockey until the puck takes away their last brain cells." The blonde smiles again "She's really strong too she made the guy apologize after grabbing his ear."

Santana clenches her fist but then lets a soft smile come across her face "So Rachel protected you against one of those idiots?"

"Yeah San, just like you do."

"I'm still gonna kill him." Santana narrows her eyes and goes back to her previous face.

"Funny Rachel said the same thing too." Brittany laughs and then turns back to the football team "GO RACHEL!"

Quinn looks up just as Brittany's words finish, Rachel does a touchdown and the yellow flag team starts cheering and Quinn has had enough. Rachel is all over the place, taking everything the blonde has worked so hard for. Something that took her years this Rachel did in a matter of seconds. She can hear Santana and Brittany calling after her but she stalks over anyway because they team has just called a break and this her chance. Because Rachel has jogged over to the table to get a drink of water and Puck is following.

"Rachel Berry is it?"

Said girl turns around slowly gulping down the cup water she took "That's what most people would call me by yes." She pauses her brown eyes searching hazel "Is there something I can do for you?"

Quinn scoffs "Something you can do for me? No. Actually. Yeah there's a few things you can do for me." She pauses for a second staring down at the brunette "Stay away from Puck and Finn, don't come near Brittany and don't play Santana."

Rachel furrows her brow and takes her forearm to wipe away some of the sweat that gathered "I don't think you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot see." She pauses and looks Quinn straight in the eye "Brittany came up to me and _helped_ me. Puck saw me from down the hall to _catch up_. Then Finn saw Puck and thought your _boyfriend_ was trying to put the moves on me and tried to stop him. And I don't even know who Santana is." Rachel shakes her head "They all came to me, I did nothing, so whatever is you presume is happening is false."

Quinn can say that the only two people who have ever stood up to her like that is Santana and Brittany and that's only because they have been friends since forever. So for this Rachel to do it without any second thoughts kinda pisses her off.

"First off _Puck _is not my boyfriend, not anymore you probably already know because half the school knows, he cheated on me and got some skank pregnant" she puts her hands on her hips "Don't push me, I am the top around McKinley." Quinn has made her voice drop ten degrees and by this point everyone has stopped what they're doing to watch the altercation between the two girls.

Rachel stays quiet for a very long time, she glances around everyone that is starting and then stares at the blonde before her. The brunette shakes her head slowly "You're the girl from this morning."

This makes Quinn rise her defenses on over drive and the handkerchief is burning in the side of her cheerio skirt now. She raises her hand and yanks the blue material out "Take this I am no one's charity case."

Rachel quirks eyebrow "I didn't think you were" she turns around and grabs another cup of water "I just saw a girl who wanted some time alone without anyone bothering her and so that's what I did, you didn't even know I was there" she takes a sip of her water "I would know because I was doing the same thing, I gave you that because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone to see your face." She throws the empty cup of water into the trash and looks at Quinn this time her brown eyes are dark "You don't know me but accuse me of a lot of things, you realize I don't even know your name, right?"

Quinn narrows her eyes and her voice is acid "_Quinn Fabray."_

Rachel steps closer making everyone gasp "Well Quinn Fabray you should know that I don't want to take what you have away from you" she whispers "You feel threatened but I don't want to be at the top" she pauses "the only thing I ever did to you was help you." She takes a few steps away before stopping "Goodbye _Quinn Fabray_."

* * *

><p>Rachel Jogs away and Puck quickly comes up to her his eyes scanning the small brunette<p>

"Jew babe, everything okay? You okay? What happened?"

"You totally got Scary Quinn just now." Finn adds taking his place next to Puck

Rachel furrows her brow "Scary Quinn?"

Puck scoffs "Hell no Finn that was HBIC Quinn and my Jew totally stood up to that."

"I can assure you both that I am fine" she looks back to be met with Brittney smiling at her and a dark haired girl winking at her and Quinn stalked off to yell at what is it? Oh The cheerios "but I don't think Quinn is, Noah you need to talk to her."

Puck sighs "I know, I know she just doesn't give me the chance and- Santana just winked at you, she totally digs you."

"Santana kinda digs everyone." Finn says narrowing his eyes at the girl across the field

"So that's Santana?" Rachel asks trying to make sense of every thing

"Why do you say it like that?" Puck says turning his head to face Rachel again

"Quinn said not to play Santana." She finishes making air quotes

"Please Santana is the master play now that she's out and proud and shit."

"So she has bravery."

"Everyone thinks Quinn is the bitch but Santana is the one that will really get you, trust me I know.." Finn screws up his face and shudders

"Well okay none of this matters right now and we need to finish this game."

Rachel grabs both boys by their arms and drags them out to the field. As the whistle is blown for the next round she focuses on the yellow flags on her side that still have not been caught. Rachel doesn't really know what's happening or why exactly Quinn feels the need to threaten her. She has no idea what Santana wants from her. But she has Puck again and she's pretty sure Brittany and Finn are there too. The brunette glances up at the stands were her favorites are shouting. Yeah she has them too. It'll be okay. It has to be.

* * *

><p>Practice usually takes away all of Quinn's anger. Practice usually makes all her troubles go away at least for a few hours. Today that didn't happen instead Rachel happened with her smart mouth and how she read Quinn like a book. Santana would not stop going on and on how Rachel is the shit for standing up to the head bitch in charge. Brittany was mad at Quinn for the way shorter blonde talked to Rachel and is effectively giving her the cold shoulder.<p>

So when Quinn comes home or rather really when Quinn comes to her house she is partially relieved. She would rather be somewhere else but she doesn't really have that option. She walks through the door, the familiar smell of dinner being done. She looks around for her mother and with no surprise her mother is sitting at the kitchen counter already half way through the best friend for the night. Her eyes are already glazed over.

Quinn walks up to the stove and reaches for a plate and utensils turning back she spoons the food onto the plate and places it on the counter. The blonde walks up to the fridge and reaches for a water but then thinks about her day and reaches for the can of soda instead because she deserves it today. She grabs her things and makes her up the stairs to her room, she places the plate and her drink on her desk. She drops her backpack onto the floor and shimmies out of her uniform.

The hot water of the shower rolling down her back makes some of the tension roll away. When she gets out she doesn't know how long she was in the shower for but she puts on her usual pajamas's and walks over to her food on her desk while pulling out her ponytail and turning on the T.V in her room.

The food is still warm and her soda is still cold, the T.V is still one and her house is still empty and quiet. She chews while she watches Friends and then Rachel comes on yelling at Monica for being too much of perfectionist and then Quinn finishes eating and puts her empty plate on her desk while finishing her soda. Quinn moves over to her bed and gets under the covers and curls up into a ball.

The tears come silently as she watches Friends, her favorite show because their families might not be perfect but they have each other and they make their own family. And they all might fight and sometimes ignore one another but they still come together. She wishes she had that, a family. Her eyes travel around her room and that's when hazel lands on it. She doesn't think twice when she bends over the side of her bed and reaches out for it.

Quinn clenches it in her hand and holds it close to her face. It smells like cinnamon and vanilla. She won't admit to anyone but herself but she is glad that it didn't get taken away from her. It was the first time anyone had given her anything without wanting anything in return. And it doesn't help that it's soft and blue and just feels warm.

So when Quinn gets exhausted of crying and her t.v feels too loud and her room feels too still just like every other night she goes under her covers. Here she can feel warm and she can let her dreams take over but there is one thing she decided even if it's just to herself.

She would never let this handkerchief go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Glee_

_So funny thing I got into reading glee fics that are taking place during a zombie apocalypse._

_Badass Rachel? Hell yeah. Taking the new directions under her wing and shutting them up her awesomeness? Just wow. Even got some crazy ideas of my own._

_Anywho, I am genuinely surprised at the attention this is getting and that makes me beyond happy.  
><em>

_So…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Did That Just Happen?<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been one week since Rachel Berry made her presence known in McKinley high and Quinn was bent on ignoring her existence. Well if only it were that easy because she and Rachel manage to share almost all there classes together except for a few. Rachel doesn't bother Quinn, doesn't look at Quinn the girl doesn't even scowl at Quinn. And the blonde has no idea how to feel about that. She is used to three things: People either hate her, fear her or worship the ground she walks on. She is not used to being ignored and she has no idea what to do about it.<p>

Quinn can't even understand what it is about Rachel Berry that gets her all confused and worked up. Too many feelings and too many emotions that Quinn can't even comprehend it. No one has ever made her more….more everything. It is so different and the blonde has no idea how to deal with it than what she is doing.

Santana has been trying to woo the girl and when Quinn had mentioned trying to the slushy girl the Latina almost killed Quinn with the looks she gave. The blonde didn't really care and she was planning to slushy the girl anyway because one she was still talking to Finn and Puck. Even though the HBIC has been avoiding Puck because she really doesn't want to have the "Break up" talk the cheerio knows it has to happen.

Finn and Puck seem to have tried getting their friendship back to where it used to be. They hang out a lot more and laugh. And Rachel is right there with them. Quinn wants to know who the other new people are that have slowly gotten recognized because of Rachel. They came out of nowhere and now they're a blip on her radar that she never asked for. Puck still tries to corner her but Santana comes out of nowhere and drags her away. Threats included.

It doesn't help that every day after practice Rachel is there with the football team and is always shouting and making plays. Coach Bieste even took her as her assistant or mentor or something because apparently Berry has great plays and Direction. So now she is like an honorary Titan. Santana told her that Rachel should be getting her own letterman jacket and Quinn couldn't grasp her head around it. What the hell is an honorary Titan? Maybe it's because Rachel plays every time at the flag football games and the brunette is always the captain of her team with Finn and Puck right at her side.

Flag football days are the hardest because both Brittany and Santana zone out and watch the whole thing while Quinn does all the work of her squad. Coach already was on her today about it but there's really nothing she can do about it because she's tried and it hasn't worked. Santana is way too gay to not look at Rachel and that annoys the hell out of Quinn. But she can't really be mad at Brittany because she's Brittany and Quinn would protect the girl before yelling at her.

The head cheerio has been trying to find out how Puck knows Rachel but she and Puck aren't really on speaking terms. And she's sure as hell not going up to Rachel to ask her. That would be the talk of the school surely because ever since there little scramble a few days back all of McKinley have been saying that Rachel is their underdog. They made Rachel out to be some sort of hero and Quinn is the evil villain so she is going to go along with it because that's what everybody wants right? Right.

For the past week Quinn has been trying to do something to make the brunette break but none of it works. Rachel still doesn't talk to her, the girl doesn't even yell at Quinn. Then every plan she tries to do backfires on her and Rachel somehow comes out better because of it. She's been talked to by both of her best friends so she stopped that but now she has one last thing.

Just one last thing.

So she watches from her seat in her chair in the middle of the cafeteria sitting with her cheerios who are gossiping about who Puck got pregnant as if she's not there sitting with them. The mysterious pregnant girl hasn't shown up and everyone thinks it's because Quinn will kill her or that's what the rumors are saying. There's just too many for Quinn to keep up with. Hazel eyes glint with mirth as the cafeteria doors open.

In comes Rachel with her little entourage and Puck. She watches as they all get in line laughing and talking as they get their lunch. They walk to their usual table, Rachel sitting in the middle and everyone around her. They all look happy and then Quinn gets happy because the cafeteria doors open just as Rachel gets up to get usual ketchup for her fries.

David Karofsky McKinley's biggest tormentor for as long as he has been here. The boy is huge and is probably Santana's equal. Quinn's face sports a rather evil smile and every cheerio stops to look at the blonde and her line of sight the whole cafeteria goes quiet as David comes up to Rachel with a big gulp in his hand.

Everyone eyes the two students and its silent then just as David is about to dump the drink on Rachel her hand flicks up and the drink spills over the larger boys face. The rest of the red goop falls to the floor and the huge boy slips and falls. There is a loud gasp and Finn along with Puck shoot up to help Rachel but she holds her hand out to stop them.

Quinn brows furrow as she watches the small brunette bend down a whisper something to the large football player his eyes go wide and he nods. When Rachel stands up she pulls her hand out and for a few seconds you could hear a pin drop. Then David take her hand and stands up, she turns to her little entourage and they nod at her. Rachel then grabs David and they both leave the cafeteria.

It's quiet and then the room bursts with conversations and new rumor is starting then another and another and they all involve Quinn because the blonde can hear her name being said every other second. Her hand clenches around her plastic fork until it snaps in two and then she feels a hand on her forearm.

"Q, tell me you didn't order that." Brittany's blue eyes plead

"You told me you wouldn't Q." Santana says scowling because she already knows

"So what Santana. And I did Britt."

Brittany shakes her head "You know Q…Sometimes I wonder if you understand things you do." The taller blonde pushes her tray away and stands up to leave.

"Come on Britt stay it was just a slushy and look the girl stood up for herself." Santana says holding the girls hand.

"San its Rachel she didn't deserve that you know that I know that and if I stay here I'm going to say mean things and I really don't want to, let me go."

Santana sighs "But you'll text me and Ill see you at practice?"

Brittany gives a small smile "Of course."

Santana lets her hand go and the taller blonde just looks at Quinn before turning and leaving the cafeteria. Then Rachel's group walks right behind the blonde and they all talk a bit before disappearing out the doors and down the hallway.

"You managed to get Brittany pissed good shit Q." Santana growls

Quinn scoffs back "Your just pissed because I was about to slushy your little girl toy."

"Dios, you don't get it do you?"

"What am I supposed to get it?"

Santana huffs out and her fork breaks in two just as Quinn did a few minutes ago "I'm not pissed at you because you ordered a slushy on Rachel" the brunette pauses "Well no maybe I'm pissed at that too but what really gets me Q?" Santana looks at Quinn for a moment then continues "Is that I'm your best friend and you told me you wouldn't." She stands up and pushes her tray away "And you went ahead and did it anyway."

And with that Santana stalks off just as Brittany did just a few moments ago. Not soon after the bell for lunch period ends. Everyone starts to get up and move around dumping there trays and talking with their little groups. One by one they each leave with their boyfriends, girlfriends and just friends. One by one each of the cheerios leave. Just as the last person leaves, is when Quinn looks up and around.

The Cheerio stands up and grabs Santana's and Brittany's trays and stacking on top of hers. She walks over to the trash can and shakes the food off and stacks them with all the other red trays. She stays there for a minute without moving and then takes a breath to head to her next class.

One by one they all left.

So Quinn walks out of the cafeteria alone.

* * *

><p>This isn't the first time Quinn has been here before. Brittany and Santana giving her the cold shoulder. It happened when she dumped Finn for Puck. It happened when she yelled at them for being late to practice and blaming them when she realized she had gotten the time wrong. It happened when she ignored them because her family was being torn apart and she couldn't help but snap.<p>

But the blonde always fixed it because she knew she was wrong and she was so happy that even though they were mad at her they always stood there for her. They were always there for her and she just had to see that. And she did she really did she just wished she didn't mess up all time. But that's what gets her is because they know that and they understand that and Quinn just wishes she could be better.

Which is why she is confused when she reaches practice today because she doesn't know how to fix this. She doesn't know where to start. She doesn't understand what Brittany meant of course she knows why she order the slushy hit. Rachel wasn't listening to her and she was getting all buddy with both of her ex's and Santana was always chasing after her and Brittany was always calling the girl hot. Those are all reasons why and they make sense so why doesn't the dancer of a best friend of hers understand that.

Then there's Santana who she has no idea how to express that she feels bad and wants to fix it. She feels like saying sorry to the other girl isn't enough anymore. Quinn doesn't want to sound like a broken record she doesn't want to be fake, no not to her best friends. They are the only constant in her life and she can't bare the thought of losing them. Santana deserves more than just a sorry because they might fight but there was never day where Santana wasn't there for her or didn't stand up to her and the same goes to Brittany.

So as Quinn is yelling at her squad and her two best friends are next to her but off to the side making sure everything is going well she already knows what she has to do. The very thought of it makes her stomach coil and her fists clench slightly but she knows this is what she has to do make things right and it was her fault any way for not listening.

"S make sure they keep on running, B make sure the others know the steps I'll be right back."

It's been one week since Rachel Berry has made her presence known in McKinley high and it's been one week that said brunette has made her presence known in Quinn's life without even intending to. It's been one week of Quinn watching, planning and plotting. It's been one week that Quinn has no idea what to do or what to feel but the fact everyone seems to be on Rachel's side this time means that maybe she is in the wrong and she needs to make it right.

Quinn is just silently thanking the god upstairs that today isn't flag football day and Rachel isn't running around with those Neanderthals. Quinn won't say it but the girl is small she's strong because Quinn has watched her enough to know but to get squashed by one of those giants makes the blonde squirm in her skin.

"Can we talk?" Quinn makes sure her voice comes out even.

"Sure, if you don't accuse me or threaten me."

"I'm not- look it's not about that I'm serious."

Rachel turns from watching the boys play to the blonde in front of her "I never said you weren't serious, I just don't want to be falsely accused of anything."

"I won't do that, alright?" Rachel Nods and so Quinn continues "The last time we talked-

Rachel raises an eyebrow.

Quinn takes a deep breath "Okay the last time I threatened, you were right okay? You were right and I was- I don't even know." She takes her hand and rubs her forehead "Brittany and Santana aren't talking to me and they're are on your side and im just trying to make things right." Quinn stops speaking to see the girl before her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and straightens herself out "I never really did anything to you, you know that right? You just went haywire for no reason but I get it. I do."

Quinn furrows her brow this is not what she was expecting "What do you mean?"

"You worked hard to get to where you are right? Then I come in and I mess up with what you're used to."

Quinn slowly nods.

"I would be pretty mad too but instead of getting to know me you tried to break me and you don't know me."

Quinn clenches her jaw "I'm sorry I ordered that slushy on you- God I just…you didn't deserve it."

Rachel nods "I didn't, but it didn't happen either, so okay."

Quinn steps a little bit closer "Okay? That's it?"

The brunette shrugs "Anyone with eyes can tell…" she shakes her head "Quinn I get it okay so apology accepted. I will even talk to Brittany and I'll give Santana my number or take her out on a date."

"D-date?"

Rachel furrows her brow "Yes. A date."

"You don't need to do that, she'll be happy with just your number. Tru- Just know that."

"That's a good thing to know."

Quinn doesn't really get why this is so easy nothing is this easy "Seriously, this is it? That's it?"

Rachel lets out a deep sigh "_Quinn. _I have no idea what you're used to but I'm pretty simple actually and because of you me and David have a good bond now, so yes seriously this is it."

"You should be pissed at me, you should be plotting some sort of revenge."

Rachel laughs again "I can assure you I am not planning your demise. I- Hold on a moment."

"Noah what are you doing he could easily flank your left! Finn! Keep up ahead, so Noah can defend for you!"

Quinn watches with amusement as Rachel talks about the plays. If the girl was maybe a bit taller she would easily make a good player on the team. Her skills easily show when they all play flag football. Rachel's quick, smart and nimble. Wait what?

"Quinn?"

Quinn blinks "I..What?"

"You zoned out for a minute did you hear what I said?"

"..No.. No I didn't."

Rachel nods her head towards the football field her eyes watching Puck "For its worth I scolded Noah long and hard about what he did to you. I don't agree with what he did I thought-Nevermind. That's not what I was going to say." She crosses her arms "Let him talk to you. Not saying you have to just let him."

Quinn doesn't understand why but when she heard that Rachel didn't agree with what Puck did to her she couldn't help but feel. Proud? She doesn't know she always assumed since it was Puck and Rachel the brunette wouldn't care about some blonde ice queen for all Rachel knew Quinn was just another girl who didn't put out and got what was coming to her.

"Thank-Thank You."

Rachel smiles at her "It's just the truth no Thanks needed, Truce?"

"Truce?"

"Mhm. No more trying to make my life crazy." Rachel pulls out her hand waiting.

Quinn cocks her head to the side and she can't help but see how nice Rachel's smile is kind and warm "Okay. Truce." The blonde pulls out her hand they both shake on it.

"You might want to go back Britt and Santana look like they're about pounce on you."

Quinn turns around to see both of her best friends scowling and examining her. She can't really help the tiny smirk she gets because she knows what's waiting for her and Quinn can't wait to show them that she did the right thing today and Rachel well she still wants to know who the heck she is but maybe she doesn't have to plan and plot about it anymore.

The blonde cocks her head to the side as she walks away.

Did Quinn Fabray just stutter?

* * *

><p>Rachel doesn't know what to really think after having to deal with a week of Quinn's antics. They weren't exactly hurtful but they were seriously making her confused because the blonde refused to talk to the brunette but put so much effort into making her life…Interesting. Rachel for not even a minute believed the façade Quinn put up.<p>

Rachel just chose to go with it. If she didn't there would definitely been more showdowns and the brunette really didn't want that.

So when Rachel was watching the plays and out the corner of her eye she saw a head cheerleader coming her way she may have been a little weary. The girl hadn't been talking to Rachel so for her to walk up, the brunette it was going to be serious. A few minutes later her assumptions were right. The apology seemed sincere there was need to drag something out. Rachel didn't have time to waste.

"You made a deal with the devil? I saw that."

"What devil, Finn?"

"Quinn!" The tall boy says dropping his helmet on the grass

Rachel scoffs "She is hardly a devil Finnegan"

"Hey! I told you that in confidence."

Rachel walks down the bench looking at the rest of play going on "And I'm using it in confidence. Do you see anyone around?"

Finn plops down on the bench cup of water in his hand "…No."

"What was my ex doing here Jew babe?" Puck says throwing his helmet next to Rachel and sitting next to Finn.

"At least you didn't call her a devil and you don't know if she's you're ex." Rachel retorts calmly

"Seriously Rach I cheated on her, im totally her ex and dude really you called her a devil?"

Finn shrugs "Not like you never thought it.."

"We both know that the only devil here is Santana if my balls were any proof of that."

Finn nods seriously and then crosses his arms over his chest "She called me pyramid nipples once. Totally not cool. "

Puck and Rachel both try to hold in there giggles but fail as they burst into a round of chuckles.

Finn groans "Seriously you guys.."

"Okay, sorry sorry." Rachel recovers first

"But seriously Jew number two what was that?" Puck recovers after Rachel

"Nothing much. She apologized and then we did a truce."

Both Puck and Finn become statue still, they both turn in time with wide eyes at Rachel. If the brunette hadn't known better she would be inclined to think that both Finn and Puck have been turned into robots.

"You two are scaring me, what did I say?"

Finn shakes his head "Quinn… she said.. no. Really?"

"Dude. She never said.. And I was her boyfriend for like- Rachel?"

"Okay for the present time I will need full and complete thoughts along with proper sentence's."

"Jew babe Quinn Fabray _rarely_ says sorry. I mean that, the only people she uses that word for is Satan and Britt."

"Alright, You two must want me to babble on like I usually do when you insist on making assumptions that I highly-"

"We get it!" The boys yell at the same time

Rachel smirks "Good, now get on the field and oh Noah?" The boy turns to face Rachel "I told her to listen to you, remember what I told you."

"Thanks my Jewish American princess." Puck says hugging Rachel quickly before running back out into the field.

Rachel feels better now after all this time. Things are looking up now again and she has a lot of people rooting for her. She has Quinn on good graces now or so she hopes. Rachel still has to talk to both Brittany and Santana but that should be okay.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't talk to Brittany and Santana after practice they still need some time to cool down but Quinn felt lighter after her short talk with Rachel. The brunette wasn't smug and she didn't make Quinn feel stupid for saying sorry for not being right. It was one of the few times she felt like that and it was a good feeling to have.<p>

Puck. It's been long enough after a while the boy just stopped hounding Quinn and they almost had a few chances to talk over the past week but it would never end well and then a new rumor would start. It just added more fuel to the fire but they needed closure and it still hurt Quinn but she was getting better. Most of the time she thought about the girl who is supposedly pregnant and what she was doing.

Just like every other day Quinn comes home to her mother already half gone and new best friend that isn't quite empty. So Quinn does her usual routine and goes up to bed. The only thing that has changed since then is that when the blonde is finished, her homework is done. When her plate is empty and her drink is gone.

When she goes to bed and puts her head on her pillow her hands reaches under and she holds the handkerchief close.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_I do not own Glee._

_So I got a few reviews that made think a little more than usual._

_I do not want the story to be confusing. I also don't want it to be slow but I'm not going to rush it either but if anything like those two things start to happen, Please let me know. (Constructive criticism) _

_A lot of you have been wanting to see more of Rachel. _

_Part of my story to catch glimpses of her to be that puzzle since this is mostly from Quinn's point of view._

_Before anything I just** really** wanted to say **Thank You** to all who review, follow, favorite and watch out for this story. 41 follows! Might not seem like much but honestly it's great to know you all like it. Definitely gives me that extra push (and happiness) when I see the alerts. Which is usually why I post chapters sooner rather than later. Haha.  
><em>

_So enough of my rambling, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Second Impressions <strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn has a plan for today she is going to make today a productive one. She is going to finally talk to Puck. Then after that she is going to talk to Brittany and Santana because they both deserve that. Then she is not going to plot on anything concerning Rachel Berry. Quinn is not going to. She is not. It's going to be-<p>

"Head Cheeerio Quinn Fabray have you heard! Puck-"

"Get out of here Jewfro!" The Latina yells dragging the red haired boy away.

"San!"

"What? He deserved it getting all up in my girls face." The Latina shrugs.

Quinn eyes go wide because she was pretty sure these two were mad at her and they weren't talking to her. She is also pretty sure that she was going to go up to them and tell her what she did. She was also going to tell them that she was going to try to better. Then maybe after all that they would give her they're answer. She wasn't expecting this.

"Guys? I thought You…"

The tall blonde smiles and wraps Quinn in a tight hug "Rach found us after practice once you left. She told us what you did and some of things you said" Brittany squeezes tighter "Me and San love you Q we would never leave you, you just do stupid things sometimes."

"Britt…Can't…Breathe"

Brittany pulls away quickly "Sorry."

Santana scoffs and pulls the shorter blonde in a miniscule quick hug and then pulls away "Barbie you know that no matter what I'm gonna be there for your white ass."

Quinn shakes her head "Still I keep on messing up and you guys don't deserve that. Im sorry I really am and I just-"

"Shut up with the sappy shit Q, you gots me a date with the new hottie."

Brittany turns to Santana "You what?"

Santana tenses but then cools her features "Yeah B she gave me her number but then with my skills I gots a date." The latina makes a face "Or her entourage helped I dunno but still."

Quinn furrows her brow as her eyes dart between the two. She doesn't miss the hurt look Brittany has. She also doesn't miss the way Santana is tensing up and not looking at the taller blonde. Really they should be passed this point already. Maybe she could talk to Rachel about it.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go to class. Rach is probably there now." The tall blonde walks away quickly once she is out of sight Quinn looks towards her best friend.

"Okay what the hell is that? I told Rachel to just give you her number and you're on a date!"

Santana huffs out a breath "It was nothing. And you know why. And it is just a date."

"No. No I don't know why because that doesn't make sense Santana and I'm pretty sure you just hurt Britt."

"Q you know-"

Quinn cuts the Latina off "No Santana you are enough for Brittany. That girl loves you."

"Not now Q, just not now."

"I need to talk to Rachel."

Santana grabs Quinn wrist and turns her around "Why?"

Quinn has many answers for Santana. Part of her wants to tell Rachel that she shouldn't take Santana out but that isn't her place to say anything. Part of her wants to…Well Quinn doesn't really know why Rachel shouldn't take Santana out. Maybe she's just angry for Brittany, yeah that's what it is.

"Tell her thanks…Again you know for what she did."

Santana raises her eyebrow "That better be it Q."

"Of course it is S. See you later!"

Quinn stalks off to her next class scowl in place as everyone around her parts as they always do. Part of her is happy because the after this class she has is with Rachel and the brunette will have nowhere to run anymore. Oh yes Quinn is going to talk to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Class would not go by fast enough the only thing she had on her mind was talking to Rachel and now she is finally going to have that chance. Class doesn't start for another few minutes but she knows the brunette gets to class early. So if Quinn gets there early then they will have time to talk without any witnesses so no rumors will start and just as she suspects there sits Rachel.<p>

"Hey Can I-"

"I had class with Brittany and she asked me a few things and then told me a few things" Rachel looks up to face Quinn "Things I already knew. She's great you know" Rachel pauses "She is actually really great for Santana, that's why we have a date." She finishes the last word with an air quote.

Quinn stays rooted to her spot beyond confused because how did Rachel know? How did this Brunette know that one Quinn Fabray was coming to talk to her? Apparently Quinn made her confusion noticeable because Rachel begins to talk again.

Rachel lets out a low soft chuckle "Quinn they're your best friends you would do anything for them, it's not that hard to see if you pay attention enough."

Quinn shakes her head out of the fog and takes a seat next to the brunette causing some of the students that have arrived to stare. Which for many reasons irks the blonde.

"So why offer a date?"

"I just observe more than most and the date is just a cover up. I'm going to talk to Santana but you can't say that to her because she will flee."

Quinn snaps her head to the shorts brunette "How do you know them so well? I mean.. I."

"Like I said if you look close enough you see a lot of things."

"So it's not a date?"

Rachel turns to Quinn her face is a little confused "No not really...Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't, it's just Santana you know and Britt..." Quinn purses her lips and whispers "So are you…you know?"

"Gay? I don't like to label anything I just know what I want when I see it. But if you prefer to say that, it's fine by me."

"No I didn't mean to sound-"

Rachel gives Quinn a soft smile "No worries. You meant no harm by it."

The conversation lulls by that time and both girls sit in a nice quiet silence as the teacher comes in and starts to go on and on about grammar. Quinn loves to write but school just takes the energy and imagination out of everything even for being an AP class. Which makes the blonde take a few side glances at Rachel.

Today the Brunette is wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt that's rolled up just a bit with blue button down tied around the waist and green pants that are tucked into boots this time. Quinn can admit to herself that she likes the way Rachel dresses. Every time she see's it, it just gives her this sense of freedom and peace. It almost makes her want to ask where Rachel came from but she doesn't know if that's okay to ask so she faces the board again.

Rachel is a lot of things Quinn thinks. She's not someone who likes fighting that's easy to tell but she also does not put up with things she doesn't have to if there first conversation was anything to go by. The brunette is also a people person she makes people come together she has charisma. But the biggest thing that catches Quinn is how the girl manages to know what the blonde does before said girl even does it.

The bell rings and they both stand up to start packing their bags and it quiet but they both share a small smile. Everyone is bustling out the door and they stand next to each other as little by little everyone gets out. The blonde really hates this part. Quinn is just about to reach the front of the door to leave when-

"Rachel? Rach! There you are where have you been?" The boy says exhaustedly followed by another girl.

"I'm pretty sure she was in class you dummy if the door wasn't enough for you to tell." The girl says sarcastically

"You are totally rude."

"So are you two going to to tell me why you're hear or…" Rachel says after waiting for their reason

"Who is she?" They both say at the same time ignoring Rachel.

"Oh, sorry I forgot, Dani, Blaine, this is Quinn." Rachel points to the blonde "Quinn these are my best friends Dani and Blaine." Rachel finishes with a soft smile.

"You mean _the Quinn."_

"Blaine shut it." Dani says shoving the boy a bit "Don't mind him. Nice to meet you. School is pretty afraid of you."

"Dani doesn't know common manners."

"You both lack the common sense of not when to stick your foot in your mouth. Which if asked for my opinion; you both do exceptionally and without noticing it." Rachel huffs.

Quinn watches as the three start bickering back and forth. Rachel looks so calm and happy as she smirks when Blaine scowls and sticking her tongue out when she gets Dani tongue tied with her own words. It reminds her of her best friends. So this was the little entourage Santana was talking about.

"Anyway what we wanted to talk to you about was Glee!" Blaine says happily

"You guys want to join Glee?"

All three eyes turn to Quinn as they all ask her "Why wouldn't we?"

"Nothing. Me, San and Britt were in it at the start. Finn and Puck and some others" Quinn thinks back "But we never got very far, none of us could agree and we never got to nationals."

Dani cocks her head to the side "Well we were- Ow what was that for?"

"Well you guys should join…again because we are." Blaine says triumphantly

"We are?" Rachel says half curiously half sarcastically

"Yes! We have got to go now. Come on. Bye Quinn!" Blaine says a little too quickly dragging both Dani and Rachel as the shorter brunette turns around and gives a sympathetic smile.

Well one of the first thoughts Quinn has is that meeting was rather odd. Next along with Rachel being pretty so is Dani and Blaine is quite the handsome man himself. But the biggest running thought Quinn has as she goes on with her is….

Is Quinn joining glee? She has no idea.

* * *

><p>Going through class was normal as always she already had all her classes with Rachel and then coach took her out on one of her classes to talk about routines and how the squad was doing. She didn't really pay attention she had been thinking about what to do about Glee. She had been in it around her sophomore year when Finn insisted on joining and so she did. And because she and Finn did so did Puck.<p>

So when Quinn joined both Santana and Brittany did too. The taller blonde got along well with one of the other football players named Mike who was a pretty good dancer. Then there was Tina who was his girlfriend she had changed a lot over the time, Quinn had noticed. Then there was Artie who Brittany dated which made Santana come to her senses about the tall blonde.

Then there was Mercedes and Kurt and they literally drove Quinn up the wall with the way they wanted the spotlight on them. Which got on Santana's last nerve and they always were fighting which spilt the group in half. Puck and Finn started to get into fights about who could sing better and the group really couldn't decide between golden boy and bad boy.

It didn't help that there "Teacher" Mr. Schue clearly had favoritism over Finn which caused a lot of rifts between the group if there wasn't already. Then the song choices were all over the place and just didn't fit. Eventually it became more stressful than fun and Quinn along with her best friends left. Including her two ex-boyfriends. Brittany was down for a while since she wasn't dancing as much. After that she hadn't really heard much of the club. All she knows now that they're are a few new kids there now even a cheerio if Quinn really thinks about it.

"Hey Uh, Q can we talk?"

Quinn takes a huge breath of air and turns around "Yeah we can Puck."

He nods and then waits for Quinn to follow and once she does they walk into an empty classroom and Puck closes the door behind him. Quinn sits in one of the desks as Puck jumps onto the teacher's desk legs swinging back and forth.

"I know I fucked up, I really did and for that I'm sorry. I can be a screw up and sometimes I really don't think.." He runs a hand through his Mohawk "You didn't deserve what I did to you, like shit you're a great girl and I was really fuckin lucky you know?"

Quinn slowly nods her heart clenching just a bit.

"We had a fight, again. And I was pissed I was really pissed and I didn't have Finn to talk to at the time.." Puck takes a deep breath "So I did what I do best, I threw a party and I kept drinking shot after shot." He looks down at his hands "Im not going to say it was an accident because my dick didn't trip into a vag-"

"Puck…" Quinn says not wanting such crude details

"Sorry" he mumbles "Rachel tried telling me how to say it but I'm not as eloquent or whatever she said."

"Rachel?" Quinn says out loud

"Yeah I uh kinda told her what happened. I needed someone to talk to and she was there and so I did" he smirks "She was so pissed at me even got a bruise on my arm for it-And I got off track."

"Its okay.."

Puck shakes his head "No. Its not. You deserve an explanation" he looks at Quinn "We were both pretty fucked up I don't remember much and I don't think she does either, then before I could tell you anything freakin JewFro finds out and tells the whole school."

"You were going to tell me?"

Puck Nods "Eventually. I just didn't know how. The football guys aren't really smart. Finn was around but not really. Like I said Rachel came around she helped a lot…well after yelling.." Puck shudders.

Quinn bits her lip she doesn't know if she wants to ask this but she has to "So it wasn't because… of me.. not.. you know."

"No. No way Quinn. I was stupid and drunk." He snorts "Rachel would have killed me."

Quinn takes a deep breath. Rachel keeps popping and this isn't really time "Okay. Why does Rachel keep popping up in this conversation Puck?"

Puck looks back at Quinn and then a soft smile appears on his face "It's not what you're thinking. Remember when I told you I went to a Jewish school for a long time before coming here?"

"Yeah I remember. I don't get why though.."

"Well it was a private academy. Mom wanted the best for me, anyway remember I was always telling you about my best friend from there?" Puck waits for Quinn to nod before he continues "Well before Finn Rachel was my best friend since were like freakin four" he furrows his brow "Around middle school she went to school less and less. Then one day she comes and tells me she's moving."

"What happened?" Quinn asks intrigued she's never heard this from Puck before.

"I don't know said her fathers were moving for a Job or something" he sighs "After she left It wasn't the same ya know? She was like my girl bro.. well she is again but I felt kinda..shit I don't know lost."

"She was your best friend.." Quinn murmurs

Puck smiles "Yeah. She was- is. When I saw her down the hallway I almost shat my pants because I couldn't believe it was her and then I kinda just broke down in front of her in My jew lingo."

Quinn's head snaps up "So that's why Brittany said you guys were speaking gibberish." The blonde shakes her head "Makes so much sense now."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. The day..it all happened Britt met Rachel and you came up and Britt told me about it and I didn't take it very well…"

Puck furrows his brow "Is that why you were doing all that shit to her?"

Quinn purses her lips "Yeah.."

"You don't have to worry about my Jew, she's not like the rest of 'em."

"But every time I see you guys together it seems like you've always been together…"

Pucks face falls "I dunno when she left it was like she fell off the face of the earth…But she's here now and I'm never letting her go. But don't do anything Q. If anything she was on your side the whole time.."

"Why?" Quinn asks completely dumfounded

Puck Shrugs "That's just how Rach is. She can always see the good. No matter what.."

"We totally got off track.."

"Yeah...Q im sorry, I really, really am. I never meant to hurt you but I did shit.. I just hope one day you can forgive me. And I know I can't have you but the next person that ever thinks of being with you, will definitely get a piece of this." Puck gestures to himself with his thumb

Quinn gives a small smile but there something else on her mind and she doesn't want to ask but she just has to know because if not it will eat her up and she doesn't need that. "Who- Who was it?"

Pucks head snaps up quickly that she winces he does "Quinn.." he sighs "Lauren...Lauren Zizes"

Quinn's face is stone but on the inside she is rolling in the grass. Throwing paint everywhere while she holds her stomach and laughs until she blacks out. Lauren Zizes is the mysterious pregnant-

"Is she really...pregnant Puck?"

The boys face falls again pain etching everywhere "I dunno…the school has the rumor but she won't talk to me…"

Quinn thinks about a lot of things. The Puck sitting in front of her with his dead and his fists clenching the side of the desk makes her think of why she dated him in the first place. Under it all he's has a heart and maybe that's why she chose him because they are both kinda lost.

"Hey Puck?"

"Hm?" he says his own hazel eyes staring back at the blonde

Quinn lets in a breath. For as long as she could remember the one thing she always wanted was for her father to be there. For him to actually have feelings or something but that never happened. It used to hurt but then it just got numb so she learned something out of it instead.

"When you find out if you're going to be a father" Quinn breaths in "You be there for that kid. No matter what. Promise me you'll do that."

The boys face turns serious "I would never leave my kid like my father. Im no dead beat. I promise Quinn."

A tiny smile takes on the blondes face "Good. And thank you."

"No. Thanks for letting me talk to you. So um…Think we could be friends?"

"Not now. But soon enough, give me some time?"

A small smile takes his face "Yeah I could do that."

Quinn doesn't really know how this talk came out to be so good. A weight that has been dragging her down has been lifted. She thought that Puck was just pissed for not putting out but apparently it was.. not planned. The Cheerio could tell that it was eating up Puck because as they both left the room she could he looked a little bit lighter. A little bit taller.

Then out of all people to come into that conversation of course it was Rachel but she finally got her answer on how Rachel and Puck knew each other. Quinn thinks she owes this talk to that short brunette, Puck seemed really honest and usually the boy could string together math better then feelings. It's probably why they fought so much they both weren't good at feelings.

Quinn thinks back to how immature they had been back in freshman and sophomore year. The things they have done. Now she's a senior and she likes to think her maturity has gotten better. She messed up but maybe it was just her insecurities getting the best of her. The blonde really need to work on that.

Quinn thinks that she_ needs_ to tell Rachel Berry Sorry and Thank you, **Again.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I actually don't like putting author's notes at the end of a chapter but if I said this up top then it would have spoiled the chapter._

_Dani! I loved her character on the show and I wished she had a bigger part in it. She and Rachel got along on the show so I hope you guys like her here in the story as well. _

_Blaine! The man with the impeccable dress style. I like his character and how he is with Rachel. Plus honestly even in the show I could see them as siblings or maybe it's just me._

_Lauren! Oh my! Do you guys want her to be pregnant or not? Hmmm._

_A little back-story for the one and only Rachel._

_Hopefully this chapter cleared some questions up for you all. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I do not own glee._**

_Hey guys! I know it's been a bit but I have been deciding, writing and rewriting, some things for this story. Bouncing things back and forth._

_I may need a beta as I do not have one. Just to see if where I'm going with story is good and the pacing. Simple things like that._

_Funny little tid bit I had ranted over Canon Glee and what they're doing to the story to a cousin who used watch glee and I told them about Faberry (since they never heard of it before.) In the end after every detail and story point they told me that Faberry would have been great in the show._

_If only! _

_I know that my writing is not the best but I am very happy to see that everyone is enjoying so far!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 – Seeing For The First Time<br>_**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Quinn thinks that life made her this way because she had some past fault in a past life. Sometimes she just wonders why she does what she does and that apparently everyone else can see it but her. So for the past few days the blonde has been wracking her brain on why she seemed to not like Rachel in the first place.<p>

Jealousy would be a good starter but what did the cheerio really know that made her so jealous? Quinn knows what it feels like to be judged without anyone knowing your story. It all starts with the infamous Fabray's. Everything was about image as her father put it, tried to engrave into her brain. Sometimes with her though process she thinks her father succeeded.

Then other times she thinks her father failed because she would not be best friends with an out lesbian if that were case. She wouldn't have dumped one boy for another boy. And she would not be thinking about a future out of Lima.

Oh but Quinn is.

So maybe that's why when the blonde saw Rachel she just couldn't understand why someone would come to Lima. Why come to a town where you have been somewhere else because anywhere is better than Lima.

But that's what Quinn assumes.

Or maybe it was the way Rachel carried herself in a way Quinn cant. The brunette has a strong backbone if standing up to her wasn't proof enough. She has a group people to hang out with in a matter of a few weeks. Maybe Puck doesn't count since they already had history but she has her Ex. Hell the girl even got Brittany as a defender and a friend within one day. Even understands her.

It took Quinn weeks to get Brittany.

Then there's Santana. The feisty latin chick and resident out lesbian of McKinley. Rachel didn't even know who the other tanned skinned girl was while they were out searching her because her best friend was hell bent on finding her and "Getting a piece of that." It just doesn't flow in her mind how someone just gets all this attention without wanting it or even needing it, if the few talks she had proved anything. Which it did.

Quinn just gets territorial before anything else.

But if Quinn Fabray were to be honest with herself for once the reason that makes the most sense would be that she admires and wishes she could be like Rachel Barbara Berry. The brunette doesn't care who she is or what she does. She just **_does. _**The way she walks, the way she talks. The way she makes people want to listen or want to follow. People don't hate her they want to be like her.

They root for Rachel Berry.

So yes maybe Quinn got a little irrational because who roots for Quinn Fabray? Oh right no one. The school tolerates her because they knew she can destroy anyone within the snap a finger or the glare within moments. They don't love Quinn, well maybe some do but most of all? What most people want to do?

They want to knock Quinn Fabray down.

Quinn can rule with fear while Rachel could easily rule with love.

And that's something Quinn can't understand because she hasn't had the best form a love. Her father? Right out of the country. Her mother? She had a date with Jose Cuervo today. The good lord knows she loves her sister but a postcard for her birthday and holidays doesn't quite count anymore.

Quinn just wishes she had love.

So after her talk with Puck and the rest of her classes she went home like every other day but she thought about a few things.

Glee. What was she going to do about glee. It had been a year since she left the club and this was her last year of high school. Rachel was joining along her best friends Blaine and Dani. Which oddly enough they were both different version's of Rachel if Quinn had a say in it. Dani had the feistier side of Rachel. Blaine had the more proper side of Rachel. Then you had Rachel which was like some sick love child of her two best friends.

Quinn just lost her train of thought…

Villain Quinn is always meant to the villain but the thing is that Rachel is being the hero. Being the underdog… The hero was talking to the villain and that doesn't happen in the movies. So if Rachel was willing to try then… if one thing Quinn was, she always kept her word. So that's why she's going to work on Rachel Berry and be honest with herself.

No more pettiness. No more games.

* * *

><p>Quinn was glad she could say that she and Rachel where much more alike than she could have ever imagined. She has never been more grateful that she said sorry to Rachel and that the girl did not hold grudges because with days going by her and Rachel had really gotten along.<p>

Which was surprising to Quinn.

She never got close to anyone new not even her boyfriends. They just made her put up her guard more than before. But Rachel didn't want to take Quinn down, didn't want her spot, her power and the girl even told her once that popularity meant nothing to her.

Rachel was genuine.

And that meant more to Quinn than anything. The fact she could just be and Rachel would not bat not one eyelid made her feel free. It was something she had not felt before. And with the blonde lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the smile on her face or the person to walk into her room.

"So what do you have to eat blondie?" Santana asks strolling into Quinn's room.

"Nothing, we don't feed peasant's." Quinn retorts

"Who the fuck died and made you Queen?."

Quinn shakes her head with amusement "You're the one who wanted to come today. Britt isn't even coming till later."

Santana crosses her arms and then sits on the edge of Quinn's bed "Uh yeah that's why I wanted to come in the first place.. Q."

If it was one thing Quinn knew it was when Santana doesn't say much is because she has too much to say. Her best friend was like her in that way. They get trapped in their heads trying to figure out everything and then don't even know to do with all the information they gathered. On top of that Santana Lopez was rarely ever serious with one exception. Brittany S. Pierce.

"San, What's wrong?"

"You know the date me and Rachel went on?"

Oh yes the damned date. Quinn didn't like the way her stomach flopped or the way she got irritated. Rachel wasn't hers but the girl made her feel so great and she just doesn't want to lose that…lose her. Quinn doesn't know if that makes her selfish to have something that makes her happy for once. If it is then that's too bad because now that Rachel is in her life even if it has only been a little, it has already impacted her more then she will let anyone know.

Quinn stiffens "The one you never told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so?"

"Well the damn girl set things straight for me didn't even let me hit second base…" Santana murmured

"Santana! Now is really not the point!"

"Shemaderealizeimstillinlovewithbrittanyanddontknowwhattodonow.."

Quinn cocked her head to the side and let the rush words make sense to her in her mind. Honestly this was no news to Quinn as she has known this whole time. It was why she was so angry when the latina was boasting about her date with Rachel and why she didn't notice Brittany was hurt or maybe even chose to ignore it.

"You know S, that isn't news to me" Quinn scooted to wrap an arm around the latina "I know you still love Brittany and that's why you chase half of Mckinley" she squeezes tighter "Britt still loves you, she was really hurt when you boasted about it in front of her the first time and honestly I was so mad that I went to talk to Rachel-"

"No, what did you do?" Santana says turning away from Quinn to face her

"If you would have let me finish S. Anyway, Britt really trusts her and talked to her about you but she told me she already knew."

"But she was like only here for a week."

Quinn gives a soft smile because she thought the same "Rachel said that if you look enough you can easily see things."

"Yeah she told me that. She actually said a lot of things.."

"Did she?"

"Yeah we were at Breadstix since she made me choose.."

* * *

><p><em>Santana Lopez was a lot of things and the one thing she was great at was getting girls. I mean when you're stuck in the closet and then you have an idiot called Finn Hudson out you over some stupid bullshit then you kinda don't have much to do other than own it. <em>

_And that is what Santana did. She took it all in stride and went with it. Anyone who had a problem then well she was second in command at McKinley and the Ice Queen was her best friend. So whoever wanted to say anything had a fucking death wish for sure._

_And if anyone wanted to be some fucking hero and try to mess with Brittany, then there was the 11__th__ commandment that dealt with any stupid ideas._

_God her Brittany if anyone did anything to her she wouldn't know what to do. Kill them would probably be the first thing she would do but that's illegal not that Santana cares really but Brittany does._

_So to protect her blonde princess she will let her go. Which was way fuckin easier said than done and that's why she's going on this date and is sitting across another Brunette with killer looks. _

_The dinner was going great and they had been flirting and talking mostly it was all about the Latina herself but she didn't really mind all the attention for once. So yes it was going and she was in the last phase of her plan._

_Mission Start: Get Rachel's Berry._

_"__Santana if you stare at me any longer I will surely melt under your gaze."_

_Santana smirks "Hmm. Oh really? Is that what I do to you?"_

_"__No but it's what you do to Brittany."_

_The latina's face falls "What?"_

_"__You love Brittany."_

_"__I-Don't…"_

_Rachel smiles so softly "Santana tell me one good reason why were on this date other than "Im hot."_

_"__You stood up to Quinn?"_

_"__That's hardly a reason. You should go after her you know. She talked to me about you, did you know that?"_

_Santana's face becomes confused but there's just a little smidge of a smile._

_"__She came up to me during class and I could tell there was something off because she was unusually still." Rachel takes a bite of her dessert "And then she looked at me and told me "San says you're going a date." The brunette pushes her plate aside "I told her that I was and you know what she told me?"_

_Santana looks down at her plate and then looks back up and shakes her head no._

_"__She told me that you're a bitch for her so people don't pick on her. She told me that you were always there for her and that she would always be there for you no matter what. But what stood out to me? __**She**__**threatened**__**me**__."_

_Santana's eyes go wide "She what?"_

_"__It wasn't a violent threat. Brittany just told me that if I hurt you that it hurts her and that in itself is a threat."_

_"__I knew I fucking liked you for a reason other than your hotness."_

_Rachel smirks "So how about we leave here and you can tell everyone how great I was?"_

_"__Can I say I went to third base?" Santana retorts smugly _

_"__Lopez I'm a three date kinda woman."_

_"__Yeah whatever come on Berry." Santana demands taking looping her arm through Rachel's_

_"__So tell me, as I heard this too many times before… why do people call you Satan…."_

_Rachel Fucking Berry the first girl to ever tame Santana Lopez other than her love Brittany S. Pierce. The girl snuck up on her and then killed her and left her speechless and the only time that ever happens is like with earth shattering orgasms that knock her out two seconds later. If she had to place her dates in order this one comes in second because the next one is going to be with Brittany._

_Santana Lopez might not have gotten to Rachel's Berry but she got Rachel instead._

_Santana Lopez thinks that's way fuckin better._

* * *

><p>Quinn is taken back by what she's just been told. She knew Rachel was pretty smart but to make Santana Lopez quiet? Nothing short of a miracle.<p>

Quinn Fabray is beyond impressed.

"S just tell Brittany it's that simple she's already waiting for you."

"I know- I know its just fuckin terrifying okay?"

Quinn smiles "Yeah but it would be worse if you went without her for your whole life."

"Oh so the Ice Queen has a heart?"

"Didn't know Satan could love."

Santana quirks a brow "Okay no, what is up with you? You don't crack jokes like that all time."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Oh don't bullshit me Fabray I know a lie when I see one." The Latina retorts

"I talked to Rachel and Puck. Puck was a different.. In a good way and I'm sure it was because of Rachel. She isn't so bad…"

Santana throws her arms up in the air "Gracias a Dios! It took you long enough."

"Yeah I get it okay?"

"Mhm. Well I'm leaving this cemetery of a house before Britt comes so walk me out will ya?" Santana demands. She would pry more out of Quinn later because there is more to that little answer. Plus her Spanish blood tingling, only ever happens when someone is holding back something. She would know best.

Quinn can't help but laugh as she gets off the bed and walks her best friend out. She's happy for Santana because this is something the Latina deserves because Brittany is Santana's saving grace and they just go together. For as long as she can remember neither have been without each other and she's just glad that now, now it's going to be official.

Or so Quinn hopes.

She needs to start making a list of how many times Rachel deserves a Thank you.

* * *

><p>Weekends are the harder part for Quinn. Not having school makes most of her day stuck at home. No it's not a home, in a home you feel love. This is a house it was and always will be just a house. Nothing has ever changed and she doesn't think it ever will.<p>

Quinn taps down the stairs to find her mother and yes she is on the couch as usual but poor Jose Cuervo is gone. It's something the blonde has always done before Brittany comes over. So just as many times as before Quinn grabs the empty bottle and fixes her mother's drunken body so she's laying on her side. Then she takes a blanket and drapes it over her mother. Quinn then walks to the trash can and dumps it with the other three bottles that have already taken their grave.

It happened once during her tenth grade year. Brittany had come over and seen her mother and she didn't understand why Quinn's mother wasn't taking care of Quinn and the taller blonde got so sad that she started crying. So between her and Santana whenever Brittany comes over, the shorter blonde will make it look like Judy Fabray is just sleeping on the couch.

If only that were the real case.

The doorbell rings and Quinn walks over just in time to be engulfed into a warm hug.

"Hey Q!"

"Hi Britt, put me down?"

Brittany loosens her grip "Sorry."

"Its okay, come on my rooms waiting."

Both blondes go up the stairs and just as always Brittany goes over to Quinn's T.V and puts in nemo because "Dory is her soul mate." Then Brittany plops on the bed and opens her arms for Quinn to snuggle in.

Brittany is a cuddler okay? Santana would kick Quinn's ass if she refused.

"Before I came over San dropped by my house."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Said her date with Rachel was good but she kinda did that stutter she gets when she nervous and asked me out on a date."

Quinn chuckles.

"Hey did I tell you that Rachel and her best friends want us to join glee again?"

Brittany takes in a surprised gasp "We totally have to join Quinn! I can get San to want to come too!"

Quinn nods against Brittany's side. If anyone was going to get Santana to join the Glee mess again it was only Brittany. And Quinn was sure the only way she would have joined glee was if Brittany wanted to. As much as she may have secretly liked the club, it was so drama filled. She wanted to get away from drama not be pulled into more.

"I really like Rachel Q." Brittany squeezes Quinn tighter

"Can I ask you something Britt?"

"You just did..?" The blonde furrows her brow

"Okay- What I meant was why do you?"

Brittany instantly lets go of Quinn and sits up to stare at her.

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

Brittany shakes her head "Rachel. Her eyes are sad. But they're happy too. And I want to be there for her. I'm her light."

"Her…Light?"

"Yeah! She told me that when I'm around her that she just forgets about everything and she can just be. That I'm the light that everyone needs."

"And you're okay with that?"

Brittany looks at Quinn and then just pulls her back into the cuddling position they were in before.

"For being so smart Q sometimes you're really not."

Quinn for many reasons wishes that she could understand what Brittany means. Sometimes she really does and other times like this one she is thrown for a loop. It's true what Rachel said Brittany has a way of making the darkest things seem better. If there was one word that could describe her best friend it would definitely be light. But something stuck out to Quinn.

_She said she could just be._

The blonde knows that feeling, god does she know that feeling. To not have to worry or think and just be you for a few minutes. But why would Rachel need to just be? What is going with Rachel that she needs the same thing as Quinn does?

_I get it Quinn I really do._

That's what Rachel has said to her every time they had talked. Why didn't the blonde see this before. Rachel didn't fight back because she understood Quinn. She didn't fight back because she knew the reason behind it.

_I just observe more than most do._

Of course Rachel does that's how she knows Santana and Brittany so much. Hell that's how Rachel knows her. Quinn feels so stupid for doing what she did. Fabray's are such screw ups that it isn't even funny.

Judy Fabray, the resident mother drunk of the household. Russel Fabray, the Christian cheating convict. Francine Fabray, the absent successful sister that left and never looked back. Quinn Fabray, the girl trying to play perfect.

Quinn's life wasn't perfect but maybe she could be there for someone else. Maybe she could be there for Rachel the girl did nothing but be good to her and that's something that Quinn rarely ever has the chance to say.

Who knew that the new girl would be Rachel Berry and who knew that said girl would be the first person who treated the Ice Queen with nothing but kindness. Yeah Quinn Fabray would make it up to her, Rachel deserves it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Adventure? Part I**

* * *

><p>Everything went by surprisingly fast with Brittany staying over and then going out to the movies later on it was as close as to a good weekend as anything could get in Quinn's life. The blonde didn't like telling her best friends how she felt, not that she was one to really share her feelings but she didn't feel like repeating the same thing over and over to them.<p>

Santana wouldn't really say much but her attitude would change for a while. She would be quiet and distant. Sometimes even a little more cruel than usual and it was only because the Latina really couldn't do anything. Trying to tell Brittany was almost kicking a puppy to its death. If Brittany could be an empath for emotions that would certainly be her power.

So Quinn just holds it in and figures it out on her own.

The Head Cheerleader is already dressed and ready for school after checking that her hair was in place and her uniform was perfect. She made sure her makeup was on right and that her bag was all packed. She swings the bag over her shoulder and makes her way down the stairs when she is met with a sight she dreads.

"Oh l-look you're h-here."

Quinn freezes in her tracks "M-Mom?"

Said woman turns around and her glazed over eyes narrow "You! Do, do you wanna know a sec...see...secret?"

No Quinn doesn't want to know any secrets. Her family is filled with them. That is all her family is secrets, lies and fakeness. She has never wanted to go to school so badly before. But Quinn doesn't need to answer because her mother answers for her.

"You were an accident." The woman states bluntly taking another swig of her drink "You're _Father_ was-was trying to be romantic." Judy laughs bitterly "Guess what I find out weeks later? I'm pregnant with _you."_

Quinn's heart is beating rapidly and her hand is white knuckling because of the grip she has on her backpack that could kill an animal. She doesn't want to hear this. She doesn't want to know anymore. She tries to walk away but her mother blocks her.

_Russel_, didn't like it, he-he blamed me, Ha! Blamed me." Another swig of her drink "You were such a hard pregnancy, Franny...Oh Franny.."

"I-I need to get to school..Mom…" Quinn whispers trying to fight back the sting of her tears.

Judy looks up from the ground "Maybe if I never got pregnant Russel would have never left." The woman walks away to the couch and plops down on it mumbling curses under here breath.

Quinn runs out the door silently and into her car throwing her backpack into the backseat. She grips her steering wheel. Her breath is heavy and short. Her chest is tight with the sobs she won't let out. She holds it in and speeds off the one place she feels free is at school and that's where she needs to go.

* * *

><p>Getting to the bleachers takes longer than Quinn would like. She left her bag and everything in it just to get there faster. She holds her scowl in place for the few students that are at school, she takes the long way around avoiding the halls completely. Her chest opens when she can see the football field and bleachers. When she reaches them she jogs up quickly and pulls her knees to her chest.<p>

She waits a few moments as she breaths in the air and watches the sun come up bit by bit.

Then she lets go.

The tears come down raining without stopping and her chest is heaving, she can feel her body shaking. Her mother is never lucid when she is around and that's how she likes it because the few times she is things like this always happen.

This is the first time she heard this story, this secret. Her mother and father didn't want her how ironic. A mistake, was that all she was? A mistake? The blonde shakes her head her mother just said it of course she was, it makes so much sense.

She hears a few steps and then feels an arm wrap around her and pull her in close. She stiffens because who the hell-

"It's just me."

Quinn relaxes because she knows that voice she doesn't need to see the face to know who it is. She leans in just a bit and closes her eyes letting go. She wouldn't really let anyone else do this but she doesn't have the energy to be a bitch and especially not to the person that is currently here.

"It'll be okay, it'll all be okay." Rachel soothes

The Cheerio doesn't know how much time has passed but her sobs and tears have stopped. She sniffles and then pulls away. She's about to take the back of her hand to clean the tears away but Rachel stops her and hands her another handkerchief, this one is purple and she can't help the small smile that overcomes her.

"Thank you…" Quinn hoarsely says

"My pleasure."

Quinn laughs "The pleasure to see me as a mess? Im sure."

"No, the pleasure to help you." Rachel answers in a matter of fact kind of way

This makes Quinn snap her head to the girl sitting next her. Her brown eyes meet hers and they hold nothing but understanding again. There's no pity. And for Quinn that is everything. She can't help but look longer at the gold flecks that are in the girl's eyes.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Rachel asks softly.

Quinn is about to answer when a cool burst of wind comes through and she can't help but shiver and she realizes that when she ran out the house she forgot to grab her cheerios letterman jacket.

"Here, it's not what you usually wear but it's better than being cold."

Quinn turns to Rachel as she pulls out a dark blue hoodie that has the evening sunset of the New York City skyline on the front. She can't help but chuckle because she's wearing her cheerio uniform and a hoodie is going to clash so badly. But when she grabs it and feels the softness and the smell she can't help but put it on.

"New York, huh?"

Rachel smiles "Yes it's where I want to go and where I want to study."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm planning on going to either NYADA, NYU or Julliard."

Quinn laughs because those are prestigious schools "Those are big schools."

"Hmm, they are but if you want it bad enough I think anything is possible."

"What are you going for?"

Rachel faces Quinn and there's this glint in her eyes that she hasn't seen before and she can't help but feel happiness from it "I would major in theater and then maybe minor in drama or acting something along those lines."

"Theater?"

Rachel looks down at her hands and then out into the football field "I want to be on Broadway."

Quinn follows the brunette gaze but there's nothing out on the field but she notices that Rachel's eyes are glazed over. The brunette isn't here she's in her mind and the blonde can easily picture Rachel as a big Broadway star when a thought hits her.

"So you can sing?"

Rachel shakes her head and then looks at Quinn "I'm sorry, what?"

Then Quinn sees the way her eyes no longer have that glint and for some reason Brittany's conversation comes into her head.

_Her eyes are sad, but they're happy too._

"It's okay, I was just wondering if you sang."

Her eyes light up just a bit "Music is my life, I have been singing since I can remember. Part of the reason Dani and Blaine were adamant on joining glee."

Quinn opens her mouth to reply but the sound of the bell ringing for classes start and she instantly feels heavy again everything rushing back. The blonde puts her face in her hands and shakes her head because she doesn't want to go to school. Not today she doesn't want to deal with teachers, students or her coach.

"Lets go." Rachel states

Quinn's head snaps up to the brunette now standing flicking the collar of her leather jacket up to block some of the wind.

"Go where?"

Rachel shrugs "Anywhere but here."

"You skip?"

"I'm not skipping, I'm just not present there are more important things to tend to."

Quinn smiles just a bit "And what is so important?"

"There's a damsel in distress no?" Rachel teases and holds out her hand "Come on before anyone finds us."

Enough time has passed by the Quinn trust Rachel enough to know that the girl wouldn't readily do anything to hurt her. And the thought of plastering a fake smile, happiness tires her even more. It's the very reason she nods her head yes and takes Rachel hand.

Rachel's hand is warm and soft. The brunette holds it lightly as she leads Quinn away from the school. No one has ever really lead her anywhere before. She's always the one making everyone follow.

It's nice, Quinn thinks, to have someone lead the way for you.

"You're clothes, do you have a spare?"

"Huh?"

Rachel stops and spins to Quinn "Well I don't know about you but a cheerleading uniform sticks out a bit doesn't it?"

"I have jeans and shoes in my car, I usually have shirts in my locker after cheerios practice."

Rachel nods and walks again still keeping Quinn's hand in hers "No problem I'll let you borrow a shirt, we'll stop by your car and get it. Then we leave, how does that sound?"

Quinn nods. Then realizes Rachel can't see her "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry must be her saving grace because everything this brunette has is so soft and everything smells like her. Going to Quinn's car was a mission because she didn't want anyone to spot her but Rachel did a fine job of getting her things for her saying that Quinn was sick and needed her bag when another cheerio came up to her.<p>

Quinn was wondering where Rachel's guitar was and it just so happens that it was in her car along with her bag that held the heavenly white shirt she's wearing now and the heavenly hoodie she has too. She wiggles in her seat and wraps her arms around herself letting the warmth in.

"So where are we going?" Quinn asks looking out the window

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes." Mumbles Quinn but then her stomach grumbles

"I think your stomach says otherwise."

"Fine, no, no I didn't."

"Good, because we are having breakfast, it is the healthiest meal of the day you know."

Quinn smiles "Of course it is."

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out to read the message

**Santan: Where the fuck are you? Britts is going crazy trying to find you.**

**Quinn: Had a rough morning. Didn't feel like going to school.**

**Santan: Oh, so were you going to leave the part out where you're with Rachel?**

**Santan: Don't Bullshit me Q.**

Quinn shakes her head because yes of course Santana would know everything and anything.

**Quinn: She was there and just I don't know okay?**

**Quinn: How did you find out?**

Really she hasn't been out of school for more then an hour and already all this is happening.

**Santan: Her little entourage was looking for her. Text Britt will ya?**

**Santan: Don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**

The blonde shakes her head because really that gives her free reign. Quinn switches screens and finds Brittany contact she smiles as she writes out the text.

**Britt: Hey you, don't worry about me, Rachel is here with me okay? Take care of Santana because I know she is worrying right now.**

**Britt: Q! I was worried but you're with Rach she wouldn't let anything happen to you. Make sure she's okay. Okay? And don't worry I got San. Love you!**

Quinn smiles and then puts her phone on silent she doesn't want to be dragged into school right now the farther her mind the better. Plus the only people who need to know that she's okay and where she is already know.

"Best friends wondering where you are?" Rachel asks as she turns onto the highway.

"Santana was flipping out because Brittany was worried."

"Hm. Sounds about right. How are they?"

Quinn turns her head and stares at Rachel's profile. The brunette is focused on the road. Her hair is always flowing and shines in the morning sun. A song comes on the radio and Quinn sees Rachel's eyes light and her big white smile come across her face as she lowly sings the song. Yes this girl is quite something. Quinn eyes go wide as she realizes she's been staring and whips her head to stare straight.

"Because of you they're doing great."

Rachel pulls her hand to her chest and I'm mock surprise says "Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You really helped them you know, I have tried doing that for so long…"

"Sometimes it takes a person from the outside to make things go, besides, it was obvious to me how much those two love each other" Rachel sighs and shakes her head "They are definitely soul mates."

"Yeah you always seem to be right about these things even with Puck." Quinn winces just a bit at the memory of him.

"Hmm, Puck is a different story. But we don't have to talk about him unless you want."

"I'd rather not…"

"Can I ask just one thing? It's not personal. After that I will leave it be. Promise." Rachel holds out her pinky to Quinn. "Pinky promise Quinn, I take this seriously."

Quinn chuckles and wraps her pinky around Rachel's and then releases it.

"He did talk to you right? He didn't jumble up what his point was?"

"No, he did great. Actually, Can I ask you something?"

"Only Fair."

"You didn't tell him what to say right?" Quinn whispers because she doesn't want to think that Puck didn't mean it and it was just Rachel's coaching that made him say what he did.

"Absolutely not. Quinn." Rachel says sternly "I might not have known you or I didn't even know who were at the time but I would not do that to you or any other person. I only helped Noah by letting him vent. I waited for him to tell me what he wanted to say to you" Rachel purses her lips "I may have changed it in the sense that I made it less crude. I hope that's alright."

Quinn smiles to herself "No that's fine, thank you really. I was such a bitch for that week and you just did so much.."

"All is forgiven Quinn, we made a truce and that's all. I'm simple really."

A soft smile takes both of the girl's faces as Rachel keeps driving. Quinn hasn't felt this is way in a long time. A sense of warmth and happiness. Rachel doesn't pry and doesn't question although Quinn can tell it's been working in the girls head because she had caught the furrow of her brows a few times but the fact she didn't makes Quinn appreciate her more.

Quinn looks out the window and her hand clenches around the material in her hand. Handkerchief number two. It is just as soft as the blue one she has and when she wiped her tears earlier in the day it smelled the same way too. The thought alone gives her hazel eyes a glint of happy.

Quinn isn't letting this handkerchief go.

Or the hoodie.

Or the shirt.

Quinn just hopes that Rachel doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>Rachel can tell many things and the one thing she can tell is how Quinn is. Anyone with eyes can really see the pain behind those hazel eyes. Why Quinn is so guarded all the time, why she feels threatened when someone else comes along.<p>

So when the brunette saw the head cheerio crying so badly that she was on the verge of dry heaving Rachel helped. The singer was confused on what to do because she was sitting waiting for the sun to fully come up but the cheerleader came bustling in and broke down.

To Rachel's surprise said girl didn't run away or accuse of her anything which is progress in Rachel's book. Instead Quinn leaned in and let it out quietly. Rachel was a little lost on what to do but what a better way to do that then to get out of school and do something?

"I don't see how you can eat all that bacon." Rachel mutters

Quinn hums in happiness "It's a thing. Besides _what_ are you eating?"

"A breakfast wrap complete with mushrooms, green and red peppers, white cheddar, eggs, sour cream, sausage and a dap of hot sauce thank you very much."

Quinn screws up her face.

"Oh don't give me that face, here take a bite _then_ you can judge it." Rachel says handing the wrap over.

"You're not a germaphobe?"

"If I'm waiting with my wrap, hanging in the middle of the table I can positively assure you that no I am not and will you please take a helping of this magnificent piece of work before my arms falls. You're _highness."_

Quinn quirks up and eyebrow at the girl and with a mischievous smile leans her head in slowly and takes a huge bite.

"See now that wasn't so bad." Rachel mumbles as she continues to eat.

Rachel knows that if she were to sit here and try to push whatever it is out of Quinn it wouldn't go very well. The brunette is pretty sure that if she did Quinn would shut down and that would just make it worse.

So all Rachel is going to do is be a good friend and pretend that girl in front of her didn't have a major breakdown in the early morning of the day. As much as Rachel would love to know it could be quite personal.

"Oh my god. Rachel. That was amazing." Quinn says swallowing with wide eyes.

"I know that's what I said when I first stopped.."

"Stopped?"

Rachel looks at the girl in front of her and debates on what she is going to tell her. It's really not the big of a deal but she doesn't want a load of questions of either but for some reason? Rachel thinks and is pretty sure the blonde in front of her won't do that.

"I used to be a Vegan. Then I went to be a vegetarian and then here I am killing hopeless animals."

Quinn snorts a low laugh and tries to compose herself her face turning serious. "Is it okay for me to know why?"

Rachel nods her head no and answers distantly "I got pretty sick when I was younger and with my diet it wasn't enough to keep me up to strength so with a few tears and fighting I changed it."

"I don't know... I'm sorry?" Quinn asked confused

"No need to be sorry. I quite like some of it actually." Rachel snorts "I'm a traitor to my own cause."

"Well welcome to the dark side, your _highness_." Quinn says taking a chunk of pancakes and bacon to her mouth.

Rachel laughs so heartily that a few people turn to see what the commotion is. But the brunette doesn't stop because Quinn on the dark side? That is the most ironic image. Really because Quinn has such a beautiful face, angel like and to see her with what a pitchfork and horns? A beautiful deathly disaster that is.

"So how was the food girls?" The waitress says walking in

"Amazing as always."

The waitress smirks at Rachel and leans in close when she hands over the receipt "Here you go."

Rachel smiles and takes the receipt and hands over her card to pay.

"Wait! Rachel no let me pay you've already done so much." Smacking the waitresses hand away from Rachel causing the girl to scowl at Quinn.

"Nonsense. I won't hear it." Rachel turns the red head next to her "Please don't listen to her. Take that."

"With pleasure." The red head mumbles as she takes the receipt and walks away.

Quinn has a scowl in place.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asks

"Fine."

Rachel furrows her brow she was sure Quinn was really fine a few seconds ago but this fine isn't fine. The silence between isn't bad nor does it last long when the waitress comes back with a big smile on her face.

"Here you go _Rachel_." The red head says

"Thank you." Quinn interrupts with her HBIC face and tone.

The red head whips her head back to Quinn scowls at her and then turns back to the brunette placing a light hand on her shoulder.

"I really do hope _you_ enjoyed the food here today." The red head leans in a little more to Rachel's side "Please don't forget your receipt." And with that smiles and hurries off.

Rachel shakes her head and stares at the empty space where the girl was "That was odd."

"Hmm."

Rachel scrunches up her face what is with Quinn? Wasn't she okay or at least so Rachel thought maybe the girl was just being nice? Well then that just proves to Rachel that they will not be going to school after this guess they will be missing the whole day.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asks watching Quinn's face.

"Yeah."

With that said the girls pile up all the dirty plates, forks and napkins. Rachel reaches in her jacket and pulls out a tip which makes Quinn scowl again and throw Rachel in for a loop.

Today Rachel has a plan for one Quinn Fabray.

Make her happy.

Little did Rachel know, that she already does that, with neither girl knowing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I do not own Glee. _**

**_Surprise! _**

_So sorry its been a month. I went out for the holidays and with thanksgiving, family and snow I have just been super busy. And I will be for a while but chapters will come, as I have written ahead so they are there. It's just trying to get the time to sit down and make sure everything is okay.  
><em>

_I thought it was about time for some pure Faberry goodness. Let me know what you thought. Remember that my Rachel is ooc and so is Quinn in a sense.  
><em>

_Yes if you noticed this is part one and there is a part two. If not one chapter would have been close to about eight - nine thousand words. So yay? Haha. _

_Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - 7 Adventure? Part II<br>**

* * *

><p>Quinn has no idea why that bothered her. So the stupid waitress liked Rachel that's nothing to be mad about. It wasn't like Rachel was taken or was she? The blonde didn't know and why was she even worrying about when it's not her place to.<p>

But she can't get it out of her head. To others it can easily seem as two girls on a date. If that what it was because they are nowhere near lima right now and she is sure people are fine with same sex couples if that stupid red head was anything to go by.

Stupid waitress. Stupid red head.

Why is Quinn so mad? Because Rachel was oblivious to the flirting that was going on? Because maybe she liked the attention she was getting and was maybe pissed that miss red head was taking that away from her? No. Absolutely not.

Okay. Maybe just a little bit. Quinn can admit that to herself but you can't blame her. Rachel doesn't focus on what's wrong and because of that Quinn can easily say she had forgotten why she was so down and upset earlier today.

If she were going to be truly honest it has been the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. Going out with Brittany and Santana is great but that's just it. Its Brittany and Santana then Quinn. She doesn't mind it because honestly she is used to it but it was nice for once to have someone completely focused on you.

That may sound selfish but it's a nice feeling to have someone there that isn't talking to you because they want to be seen with you. It's nice that Rachel was talking to her just because she wanted to. Rachel didn't want anything from her and that was the best feeling.

So then why does Quinn feel that she wished Rachel did?

"Quinn? If you stare any harder my window will break."

Quinn whips her head to Rachel and sly smirk on her face "What?"

"You zoned out there for a few minutes. I didn't want to bother but I didn't want your head to explode either."

"Do your best friends know you're not at school? With me?" Quinn asks

Rachel's eye brows scrunch but smooth out "They know that if I'm not in school then it's for a good reason. Plus I may have sent them a message before we left."

"Hmmm."

"Quinn are you sure you're alright? Did you want to go back to school?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Nope just making sure." Rachel smiles as she turns somewhere else on the highway.

* * *

><p>Quinn had no idea where they were. The only thing she was sure of was that they were not near Lima. They had gone of the highway about thirty minutes ago and Rachel was taking a lot of back roads.<p>

The cheerleader had laughed for a moment thinking that this is how most horror movies start. Maybe Rachel was feeding her to make her plump and was driving out to the middle of nowhere to slaughter her.

Quinn tenses. Rachel could most definitely be serial killer.

"I am not." Rachel states.

Quinn snaps her head so quickly she cracks her neck and winces pulling her hand up to her neck as the rush of heat surges through.

Rachel winces for her too.

"How did you possibly know what I was thinking?"

Rachel shrugs "Well if you took me out and then drove me to the middle of nowhere I would think the same or maybe it's just my sixth sense."

The blonde has no idea where to start with that so she says "Sixth sense?"

"Yes. The abnormal ability to sense when things are aloof."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally."

"Right." Quinn says quickly nodding to herself.

"Or you may have been so deep in thought that you mumbled "Serial Killer." Rachel deadpans

Quinn feel her blush start at her neck and slowly travel up to her face and explode as she feels the warmth hit her cheeks.

"I-"

"We're here!" Rachel cuts off Quinn while throwing her fist in the air for her achievement.

Quinn looks around to notice that they have parked in a rural area. There is no one around except for them. The trees and bushes cover everything in front of her eyes it is actually beautiful.

They both make their way out the car while Rachel walks to the back of her trunk and pulls out two blankets and shoves them into her bag that she emptied while also taking her guitar which makes Quinn quirk her eyebrow in amusement but stays quiet nonetheless.

Its then that the blonde notices the thin little path hidden behind two big bushes while Rachel walks forward. The brunette pauses for a minute and turns to face Quinn she stares and then trails her eyes all the way down making Quinn squirm inside. Rachel purses her lips and offers out her hand and arm.

"You're not wearing boots and I don't want you to fall so please just hold tight onto my arm. I don't want you getting hurt."

Quinn fights a flush that was making its way up and she nods and she feels Rachel's strong arms wrap around her own pulling her a little closer. This time she lets the blush go because she is sure Rachel can't see or she hopes that the slightly shorter girl can't see.

She was blushing for a girl? Or was it just out of embarrassment? I mean the only times she has ever felt this way was when she accidently walked in on Puck getting out of his towel and turning to face her.

This time Quinn can't contain her blush.

It really was an accident she had went over to Ms. Puckerman's to see Puck because he had missed school. Quinn always got the feeling that Pucks mom didn't really like her. Puck stated bluntly that it was because she wasn't Jewish.

So as she made her way up the stairs to see puck he had just been out the shower and was taking off his towel when the sound of the door opening made him whip around. At first his face was caught off guard and Quinn was rooted to the spot in shock. And soon enough Pucks face took over with a smirk and he flexed his pecks asking Quinn if she liked what she saw.

Quinn then proceeded to let out a strangled squeal and close the door quickly. It was the first time she had ever seen a penis before. She had her experiences with Finn and more often than not she would feel his excitement. Then he would mutter mail man and so Quinn let it all be. After Puck had his little show she had immediately told him that she would not have sex with him unless she was married or absolutely in love with him.

Obviously neither of those things happened.

"You really do too much thinking." Rachel said wiggling Quinn through their locked arms.

"I was thinking but then I had a memory..." Quinn whispered.

"A memory?"

"Yeah it's actually really embarrassing."

"Tell me."

That tugged at Quinn's heart the simple two worded statement that for once in her life she didn't want to ignore. Rachel was always paying attention, always listening just always there. So why not tell her? She knows Puck and for Quinn Rachel didn't feel like a stranger if anything she knew too much about the brunette next to her.

You don't plan a slushy without keen observation.

Quinn had a week and seven almost eight hours a day to observe.

So the cheerleader proceeds to tell the story or more like mumbles in embarrassment at the memory again because Rachel insisted on the story being in great detail because it was Puck and anything on him was always great. At the end of the story Rachel snorted just a bit but then her shaking was too much and she doubled over in laughter clutching her belly.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh-Oh it is because when that happened with us he almost had an aneurysm." Rachel eyes went wide as she felt Quinn tense next to her.

"What?" Quinn stated

Rachel tugged on Quinn's arm hard enough to get the girl moving again. "Well, I and Noah never crossed that line. It was when we were younger. We had been in the pool and then he was changing. I walked in and he proceeded to scream and throw a pillow at my head." Rachel giggled at the memory

Quinn let out a small laugh at the thought of Rachel's memory. A little Puck screaming at a girl to go away. Oh how the times have changed. And then thought about how she was so hell bent on believing Rachel was the bad guy. Oh yeah, super bad far from it, very far from it.

Quinn let out a deflated sigh at the thought of where they started and how far they come but for some reason she felt disappointed in herself for the thinking the worse of the girl next to her.

Rachel chose to not say anything and just squeeze the girls arm in assurance and then stopped because they had reached their destination.

"Look Quinn."

The blonde looks from Rachel then to the front of her and her breath catches in her throat. Rachel was sneaky distracting her by talking and not paying attention as they walk. In the view in her eyes is a pond that leads to a long stream. There is no one around the trees, bushes and flowers that encircle the whole pond.

It's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Rachel…"

A soft chuckle leaves Rachel mouth "Beautiful isn't it?"

If Quinn were not so taken by the sight in front of her she would have notice the way Rachel was watching her. The way the blonde's eyes lit up with adoration. The way Quinn stood so still that if she were to move everything would vanish. How the sheer happiness on her face was so noticeable for once in her life. Because Quinn had one of softest, genuine smiles on her face and that was something in itself.

"How did you find this place?" Quinn asks softly

Rachel walks a bit forward and puts down her bag, guitar and taking out one the blankets laying it down on the ground. The brunette puts heavy rocks on each corner to make sure the wind doesn't make a mess of the blanket. She then bends and sits down looking up at Quinn and patting the side next to her.

"If you would sit down then maybe I can tell you, Quinn."

"Right." She mumbles sitting next to Rachel and putting her knees to her chest.

"I use to come here when I still lived in Lima, there is a camping area near here. One day I ventured too far and found this place by accident." Rachel's face beams with a smile "I felt like it was my own Never Land like Peter Pan, still is." She whispers the last bit her smile faltering a bit.

Quinn chooses to ignore the fall of Rachel's smile and instead asks "Peter Pan?"

Rachel stifles a giggle "Yes Peter Pan. Is that so bad?"

"No…. I like Alice in wonderland."

"My second favorite. Why wonderland?" Rachel questions

"Why Neverland?"

Rachel nods still looking out to the pond "Okay, Fair enough. Honest answer?"

Quinn furrows her brow she would like an "Honest answer?"

Rachel turns to look at Quinn with a raised eyebrow "Peter Pan didn't want to grow up. Being a child is so easy no worries, no stress, smiles and laughter, what's better than that? But as a child you don't know how much that can mean." Rachel stops shakes her head and starts again "Never land is a place where happiness and dreams can never die. But to grow up is to take a chance and to take a chance is to find a new adventure in itself."

Quinn looks at Rachel with pure amazement. The way the brunette spoke so passionately about the story. Only makes her think that there is another story behind that explanation.

"And Alice in wonderland? Why is it your second favorite?"

Rachel giggles "Alice in wonderland is a story that tells you that it is perfectly okay to be completely mad. What's a mind without adventure? Or have you lost your muchiness?"

Quinn laughs "I love Alice in wonderland…to be free, to travel, to explore. To be mad and not care. To do what you want, overcome things… Some say I should be the red queen." Quinn purses her lips

"Oh no. I think you could easily be the white queen."

"Why?"

"The White Queen was very much powerful but very much lost. She followed what she knew and kept on. Afraid of the Red Queen. Well, until Alice." Rachel states quietly.

Quinn pulls her arms around her legs closing tightly trying to control the tightness in her chest.

_Powerful but lost._

"I didn't mean to upset you." Rachel leans out her arm a little hesitantly pausing when Quinn talks again

"You didn't upset me..." Quinn notices the arm and leans in just a bit

"But I did something."

"Nothing bad. No worries."

Its interesting Quinn thinks. That no matter how long Finn and her were together she never had this kind of conversation before. He was nice and he was safe. But that was because Quinn was following what she thought she was supposed to do. If anything, as great as Finn was he was also annoying and a little slow. No matter how many times Quinn tried to have conversation it always ended up with Finn trying to play whatever new game was out.

Then came Puck which wasn't really a decision just a reaction. Well leave it to one of Puck's parties and one too many shots and a boyfriend who isn't giving attention and Quinn ends up in a room she doesn't know making out with her boyfriend's best friend.

Then getting caught by said boyfriend.

Said boyfriend cheating on her.

By sleeping with another girl.

Needless to say that relationship was over in one day and then came Puck a few months after.

But Rachel is different. She can hold a conversation, she can see Quinn without judging her. Not having to keep the guard up the whole time. It is not something she is used to and then just going on an adventure. Quinn would have never done this before.

"What do you think about accidents or mistakes?" Quinn asks staring out into the pond.

"Hmm?"

"Did you listen?"

"Mhm."

"So what's your answer?"

Rachel kicks out her legs and crosses them at the ankles leaning her head towards the sun and small smile on her face "I don't think there is such things as accidents or mistakes. Well in a sense yes but I think everything happens for a reason. I mean when a girl gets pregnant by accident and can't keep the baby that baby goes to a family who can't have one and completes their life. Full circle."

"What if the girl was forced?" Quinn asks curiously

"Well that isn't a mistake or an accident Quinn."

"What if someone told someone else they were?" Quinn murmurs pulling her legs to her chest again.

"What, told them they were a mistake?" Quinn gives a small nod to answer

Rachel looks out to the pond as a squirrel picks up nut and start to munch on it. It causes her to smile as she answers.

"I like to think that when someone needs to say things that aren't true is because they have things they need to work out. Accidents and mistakes are just that. If a person can't go on that's their own fault." Rachel pauses "Usually people like that need help."

Quinn can only think that god sent her Rachel. Really because the girl just said everything she needed to hear. As she looks on Rachel moves around and takes her guitar out. For a few moments she just tunes it and then a soft rhythm plays and Quinn lays down watching the sky above her.

Both girls stay like that until its time go since school would be over soon. There is no need to say anything the silence between them is more like understanding than daunting. And as Quinn is headed home in Rachel's car she curses her mother for ruining her plan for today.

She was supposed to be there for Rachel, be better and again the brunette came to the rescue.

* * *

><p>As they neared Quinn's home she started to feel the anxiety creeping up in her chest again. What if her mother was still lucid? What if she would embarrass her in front of Rachel? What if Rachel saw what a mess Quinn's life was?<p>

No. No that can't happen.

Quinn quietly tells Rachel where to go. Eventually they reach her neighborhood and the drive up is slow. And the dread keeps on building until they reach her driveway and Quinn is now gripping the side of the door tightly and her leg is bouncing.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks as she turns off the car observing the blonde before her.

"Yeah" Quinn breaths in and faces Rachel "You don't have to walk me in I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. That's not proper manner." Rachel surges out her car and jogs to Quinn side, opening the door "Your Highness."

Quinn smiles and gets out the car grabbing her bag and walking up to the path to her door. She takes each step slowly until she reaches her door. The keys in her pocket tingling she reaches down for them and shakily with one hand opens the door.

It's quiet she notices.

_Its quiet_ she lets out a long breath and her posture becomes a little less rigid.

"I'm going to put my bag in my room and I'll be back down to see you out. Stay here, Okay?"

Rachel gives her a quizzical look before nodding and staying still. Quinn quickly walks away and peers over to the living room. Her mother seems to be watching T.V and of course there is a bottle waiting near her hand. But this time it's still full just a bit of the top missing. She walks to her room calmly not wanting anything to happen while Rachel is here.

Getting to her room she turns on her light and places her bag on the bed. She climbs back down the stairs to where Rachel is still standing. There is something off though her face looks hard and her eyes brewing.

Quinn would know she has observed this girl from far for too long. But she decides not to say anything because her mother is a ticking time bomb that she doesn't want Rachel to be a victim of.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Quinn says

"Not at all, I just hope you feel better Quinn."

Quinn pulls her hands behind her back "Hey Rachel…Today…Really I just wanted to say that I appreciate it more than you could-"

"I know Quinn. Your welcome." Rachel softly says.

Quinn nibbles her lip and steps forward she doesn't usually initiate hugs but she sure this time around it is necessary.

It's just that it's awkward on her part.

In the moment she's debating she feels arms wrap around her softly and the scent she is coming to like so much. Rachel will always have a warmth to her she thinks as they both pull away Rachel quietly tells her that it will all be okay. Quinn is perplexed and Rachel just gives her a smile as she walks out the door.

Quinn studies the place were Rachel was just standing. Mulling over what she meant by that it was going to be okay. The blonde rubs her hand over her arm as she turns to walk up to her room she quickly stops as she hears her mother crying in the living room.

It has been years since she last her heard her mother cry.

But she has no idea what to do. She has tried before when her mother was lucid to go get help, to go see someone. It ended up in a yelling match and things Quinn tries desperately to forget and shoves them into a dark corner of her mind. As she got older she came to understand that you can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves.

With a defeated sigh she grabs some left overs and warms them up she puts a plate out for her mother and takes hers up to her room to eat.

When her nightly routine is done and she has showered and dressed for bed.

When her homework is finished and her uniform has been set out. When her bag is ready for cheerios practice.

She puts on the hoodie that was never asked for back and snuggles into it.

Her last thoughts are of the smell of Vanilla and Cinnamon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Pretty fluffy huh? I know, I know. I can't help it. Time has passed so the way they interact isn't too out there. Mind you I write chapters ahead so I go not writing there interactions for a while and when the time comes well…this happened. _

_I hope this makes up for being gone a little more than usual. Holiday shopping is crazy. Holidays are just crazy.  
><em>

_There will be a Christmas Chapter, a few actually. That's all the spoilers your getting._

_Glad you're enjoying._

_Until next time! _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Surprises<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn had never seen so many people be so interested in someone other than her and her two best friends. This time with Rachel around it was almost as if a celebrity had come walking down these halls. Every single person had something to say and she didn't know whether to feel relived or wary.<p>

Relieved was more like it because every so often she would find Rachel walking down the hall with her head held high and then a big bright smile that was meant for just Quinn alone would brighten the blondes day. Even though no words were said it was gesture that let Quinn know that yes these people are interested in me but no I am not doing anything to harm you.

It was the best feeling to know the for once Quinn had finally met someone who didn't have ulterior motives. It was just a person that wanted to know her and maybe if Quinn hadn't jumped the gun she and Rachel's relationship between each other would have been way better.

Or maybe it is because ever since Rachel whisked her away to get away that day has never left her mind. All that Rachel did and how she acted it was something out of a dream. How many people would come to help someone who had a damn near death threat after them? Not many.

Yet Rachel in her own way made the perfect day for Quinn. It wasn't anything spectacular but it wasn't planned, it wasn't something that someone intentionally had to think to do. It was all out of thought and that takes someone who genuinely cares. And part of Quinn thinks she doesn't deserve it because she is far from genuine but then again she doesn't get close enough to people for them to be close.

Then again most people would want to stab her in her back so she would rather be safe than sorry.

But today was something different indeed. Rachel her and best friends didn't even realize the show they had made in the parking lot this morning. Quinn had just gotten to her locker when students started walking to the door. Then the murmurs started and soon enough Santana had come strutting down with Brittany next to her.

Next thing Quinn knew the doors to the main entrance flew open and in walked three impeccably, athletically dressed students. For once Quinn had the feeling that this is what it felt like to watch her, Brittany and Santana walked through the school. The way Rachel and her best friends didn't even pay attention to anyone and kept into their own little world. Though it was far from intentional it was just the way the three worked. They laughed, pushed and shoved, caught attention without wanting to.

So when the three stopped to say hello, Quinn couldn't help but feel a tug somewhere in her body. The fact they wanted to say hello and talk. Quinn thought that maybe she should stop acting like a desperate teen but she couldn't help that feeling.

Feeling proud.

That was all put to the stop when an angry blonde woman yelled out Rachel's name.

Coach Sylvester oddly happened and Quinn had no idea why her coach would want to talk to Rachel. Why would she need to call Rachel? What would Coach ask Rachel? More importantly what the hell could Rachel do for coach in the first place? It had only been maybe a few months since Rachel had arrived and she was still relatively new, no, it's Lima, Rachel is the newest thing here.

The most interesting part Quinn had thought over and over again was how troubled Rachel looked when she had left coaches office. Her brown eyes had a different tint to them they didn't hold that same glimmer. They held something along the lines of fear and Quinn knew that all too well. But what would Rachel need to fear?

Coach Sylvester, that's what.

Then Santana and Brittany had come along and stood next to Quinn watching with the same eyes.

"They all look so sad, why do they look so sad?" Brittany whimpered

"I don't know Britt, I don't know."

"What did Coach need?"

"If I would have known I would have told you, both."

"Whoa no need to be hostile."

Quinn sighed "I'm sorry it's just… I really don't know. I don't like secrets you know this."

Santana shook her head "Well there's nothing we can do now except let it all come out its own. Whatever that may be."

"And we can totally be there for them all, right?"

Santana and Quinn smiled at Brittany while nodding their heads yes. Classes after that seemed to go by fast with the same questions plaguing her mind over and over again. Santana seemed lost in her own mind and her face had more of a scowl than usual. Brittany seemed off in a sense, although the dancer always is, there was something more missing.

It unnerved Quinn. Rachel and her best friends were auditioning for glee today and they all headed to the auditorium.

Walking into the room felt eerily similar and annoying all at once. The fact that they maybe had to deal with the same things over again made Quinn dread everything before anything even started.

Mr. Schue was doing his usual introduction when the slight squeaking of three pairs of sneakers entered the room. Instantly all eyes were on them and Quinn scoffed when she felt Kurt and Mercedes stare them down with scowls and started to whisper. Damn self-centered divas had nothing better to do.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany… What Can I do for you?" Mr. Schue asked clasping his hands together while his face contorted in confusion.

"What else reject? Were here to try out or not since we were already on this team."

"Well if it's a reject why are you trying out Santan?" Kurt quipped harshly

"Because San and Quinn too are the sweetest and did it for me."

"Well, Brittany. Because of those two, more than half the group left and the ones we did have left us too. So if you don't mind ya'll can leave your rude a-"

Before Mercedes could finish her rant three brunettes walked in whispering.

"We are here to try out for Glee." Rachel stated proudly.

"The hell is this?" Mercedes demanded

"Uh, Try outs? We just said that or did you not hear?" Dani quickly spoke back not being in the mood for pettiness.

Santana snorted out trying to hide her laugh while Quinn tried to hide her smirk.

"Can you even sing?" Kurt drawled out while keeping his eyes on Blaine.

Which Blaine ignored.

Dani raised a very similar eyebrow almost close to Quinn's which impressed said blonde and even Santana. She turned to Rachel and Blaine and they each shared a very similar look. In any other the place they would been offended but the three would let this slide.

Well for now, anyway.

The three brunettes looked over into the crowd, there they saw Finn who did a small wave towards them. Then just as they were making their way in walked none other than Noah Puckerman, he glared at everyone that tried to talk. He shrugged his shoulders and just nodded towards Rachel as the only answer to give, as he sat next to Finn. Rachel turned her head to the side towards Puck and he simply said "Jewish American Princess" which caused a few wide eyes but only a snicker from Rachel. Finn and Puck shared a head nod and turned back to the scene in front of them. Smirking.

Only this time, Quinn had the feeling that this would be a showdown. And if she were to be honest she would rather have Rachel, Dani and Blaine take the over confident bunch she was met with when they were all in Glee.

"So, do we need to do this separately or can we do group thing?" Dani asked

"Whichever you would prefer. " Mr. Schue said happily "The floor is yours." He added taking a seat into the bleachers with the rest of the kids while Santana, Brittany and Quinn sat down with ghosts of smiles on their faces.

The three huddled together and were going over last minute details.

"So we got this right?"

"Oh hell yeah we do, Ready?" Dani said ready to put some of these people in their place.

"Rach?" Blaine said

"Yeah?"

"You should do it solo me and Dani will duet."

If Rachel would have paid more attention she would have noticed the shared look Blaine and Dani did. It was their plan all along, Rachel was and always will be a certain special star. And this would be here moment to shove it to the two divas up in the corner row of seats.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine and Dani scoffed and shoved Rachel to the piano as their way of answering. They took their seats next to Puck and the three cheerios.

Rachel turned to the face the rest of the group there. Finn was smiling, Puck did a quick thumbs up to them. Santana mouthed "Kick these asses." While Brittany was happily bouncing in her seat. Quinn looked stoic as always but she did a silent little rock symbol with her hand. Blaine and Dani, well they just waited.

Rachel breathed in deeply once and let her fingers find the keys to the piano, playing the intro while swaying slightly to the melody. Then she softly started her voice filling the auditorium as she gathered more sound.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found<em>

_I feel we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love?<br>I feel we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love?<em>

Rachel was lost in the music Quinn could tell. She was so into it her body, her voice the way her fingers traveled over the keys with such precision. Her voice was perfect, every note felt like butter to her ears. As disgusting as that actually is. Everyone in the room was sitting forward as the next notes Rachel sang were with such passion.

_Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you<em>

Rachel scanned over the glee club and was met with wide eyes and proud faces from the few that she did know. Dani and Blaine were sitting with proud faces, their eyes were shining, and this is what they loved seeing. Rachel doing what she loved.

_I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch<br>How do you do it? You got me losing every breath  
>What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?<em>

Rachel sang the chorus almost dragging everyone into her world. Dani couldn't help but shake her head because Rachel wasn't even done with the song yet. Brittany who was always bouncing and moving was stock still just watching with wide blue eyes. Dani and Blaine looked at each other as wide smiles took their faces and turned to Rachel. The shortest Brunette was gone, blissfully gone. Everyone watched her take a deep breath, smile and literally blow everything out of the water. But not before looking at Quinn and winking,

_Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you<em>

Exhaling Rachel smiled and laughed a little to herself and then ever so softly she finished the song as the band winded down with her.

_I'm latching on to you…._

The band stopped and room was quiet. Quinn was the first Rachel saw as her hazel eyes were swimming with something. Santana had her mouthed hung open and Brittany had a bright smile. Kurt and Mercedes had scowls on their faces and that just made the three new comers smirk just a tad bit. There were three others an Asian girl who was smiling, next to an Asian boy who looked beyond impressed with a boy in a wheelchair who was nodding in acceptance.

Don't ever doubt Rachel Quinn mused to herself.

"I. Wow, you...were amazing. Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue was the first to recover clapping in excitement.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Rach, I didn't even know you had gotten so great…like… Santana say that again." Puck said

"Holy fucking shit."

Quinn had to laugh at that because for all she knew Santana still wanted to chop Pucks nether regions off but here in this moment everyone was just, well they just were. Everything forgotten and Quinn had wished that Glee could have been like this a few years back.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel said humbly

"Well, she's not the only with a great voice." Mercedes grumbled

"You don't need to be jealous because they sing way better than you all." Brittany directed at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Well they can't hate all they want because I think that was pretty damn amazing. I'm Artie."

"I'm Rachel this is Dani and Blaine."

Artie nodded "That's Tina and Mike" The boy scrunched up his face "Well I don't know where they are but there is Rory and Sugar too." He added more to himself than anyone.

Quinn was in shock or so she assumed this is what shock felt like. The way Rachel sang so effortlessly, so passionlessly it sent chills down her spine. And it was pissing her off that none other than Kurt and Mercedes would not admit that the person in front of them had something they all didn't. Quinn would know because that is why she felt threatened when Rachel first arrived.

"Well what about you four, aren't you going to audition?" Mercedes asked angrily

"They were on the team why should they have to prove something we already know?" Tina said confusedly.

"I agree Tina, there is no need for them to have to audition. We already know their skills so, Dani and Blaine is it? Are you two going to audition?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly.

Dani and Blaine looked at each other and then to Rachel

"Only if you, play the guitar." Dani said quirking an eyebrow

Rachel gawked at them. Did they seriously ask her to play the guitar in front of everyone here? Dani nodded without even asking and Rachel could only sigh and she stood up and grabbed one of the guitars that were on the stands, tying her hair into loose ponytail and tapping the toe of her shoes on the ground a few times. Which gathered some stares from everyone in glee.

Dani and Blaine took their spots on their stands adjusting them. Blaine cracked his neck left and then right. Dani rolled her shoulders and shuffled her hair. Quinn was watching intently, the way the three moved was as if they had done this before.

"So to anyone, this is just for fun. Heard how great Rachel was? Just know she totally taught us. I mean we had our talent and there was her…Just saying." Dani commented

"Finn? Want to play the drums for this one?" Rachel asked as she strummed a few of the strings

"Totally!" Finn said happily wasting no time to get to the drums as Rachel told him what to play.

Quinn perked up in her seat just as everyone around her did too when the intro to the song came up with Rachel starting, her face focused as her arm flew over the strings. Dani took her mike and smirked when her lines came up.

_downtown hopping fences  
>I smashed a window on a Lexus<br>now 5-0's on my tail, but they movin' like a snail  
>I got some shit to sell<br>__but everybody's gotta get by__  
><em>_I got holes in my pockets__  
><em>_everybody wants to stay high __  
><em>_so you know I got it, if you want it __this one's for everyone that said I'm nothing__  
><em>_this one's for my friends that don't give a fuck__  
><em>_so if you don't give a fuck sing:_

Blaine joined in with Dani for the chorus taking his mike and facing her as they belted out.

_everywhere I go, I'm higher than united, fly with me__  
><em>_everybody knows, there's no sleep 'till Brooklyn, no sleep__  
><em>_we get high, we get by, yet we roll with it __  
><em>_we've been up, we've been down, we got over it__  
><em>_everywhere we go, we're the kings and queens, and we run this city_

Blaine turned away and turned to Rachel who was lost in another world as she went on strumming her slightly shining with sweat. She looked up and smirked and leaned into Blaine as he started his part.

_I got prior offensives__  
><em>_you know this life it can be hectic__  
><em>_now it might seem like a death wish__  
><em>_being so young and fucking reckless__everybody's gotta get by__  
><em>_I got holes in my pockets__  
><em>_everybody wants to stay high __  
><em>_so you know I got it, if you want it __this one's for everyone that said I'm nothing__  
><em>_this one's for my friends that don't give a fuck__  
><em>_so if you don't give a fuck sing:_

This time both Dani and Blaine moved to each other and moved around the stage and ran up to Rachel as the three sang the next part together with such a carefree attitude it had most everyone in the glee club clapping along.

_everywhere I go, I'm higher than united, fly with me__  
><em>_everybody knows, there's no sleep 'till Brooklyn, no sleep__  
><em>_we get high, we get by, yet we roll with it __  
><em>_we've been up, we've been down, we got over it__  
><em>_everywhere we go, we're the kings and queens, and we run this city_

Dani threw her head back and laughed as Blaine threw his hands up to point to himself as he showed he "Ran this city." She stopped and face the rest of the glee club as her next part came in narrowing her eyes at the two who tried to keep a stone face in place. She saw as Finn's small drum solo came on and Rachel turned to face him, leaning with her guitar bopping their heads to the beat. When it was over she turned back into her original positon.

_this one's for the accidental lovers__  
><em>_this one's for the ones who are not in love__  
><em>_to my ex, to my mom, to my dad, and the teachers __  
><em>_my boss, and the cops, oh my god all the preachers __  
><em>_all the give, and the take, and the take, and the give__  
><em>_now we've taken enough, it's enough so just sing:_

Dani and Blaine faced each other their faces turning red with all the exertion from running and singing. They banged their heads to the beat that was filling the entire area they were in. It was loud, carefree and it was what they wanted to show. Rachel could be serious, they could be serious but then? They had this.

_everywhere I go, I'm higher than united fly with me__  
><em>_everybody knows, there's no sleep till Brooklyn, no sleep__  
><em>_we get high, we get by, yet we roll with it __  
><em>_we've been up, we've been down, we got over it__  
><em>_everywhere we go, we're the kings and queens, and we run this city_

The energy of the song didn't stop it just kept going. Everyone by now was clapping and jumping following the two brunette singers.

_We're the kings and queens and we run this city_

They both dropped their mikes after the last line of the song fists high in the air while heaving and exhaling deep breaths. But with smiles so big it would come close to breaking their faces. They turned to Rachel who plopped down on the floor, guitar still strapped on, hair a mess. They never did understand why she tied it, never stood up anyway.

"That was fucking awesome."

Every single pair of eyes turned to Brittany who was strumming with so much energy she could have probably beat road runner by miles. Everyone just seemed high on themselves from the performance they had given.

Quinn was in comatose state, she was sure of it. The way Dani and Blaine moved together, flowed together. She had seen them bicker but right in front of her she had seen firsthand how well they just worked. And then Rachel, going from a moving performance that gave her chills to this that made her want to cause all sorts chaos. All three got lost into what they did and to put it simply it was fucking beautiful.

"Wow. Okay, Dani and Blaine welcome to the new directions. I think we have three new powerhouses. And much more than that!" Mr. Schue said with so much emotion he might have exploded.

The rest of the time in the class went by quickly as Mr. Schue did one of his not so original lectures. Only more enthused since he just had received three new incredible singers along with ones he had lost. Quinn noted how Rachel had her face scrunched up while Blaine and Dani had mirth filled smiles next to her. Then Schue dismissed everyone, Kurt tried to make eyes with Blaine but said boy didn't even notice. Mercedes stormed out and everyone else waved a friendly goodbye and saying they would see them at the next meeting. Then Santana spoke up.

"Okay where the fuck did all that come from? Seriously, that was like an ear orgasm. And I know my orgasms."

"Santana!"

"Shut it, prude."

Rachel laughed a hearty laugh "People tend to always underestimate us and we just like to prove people wrong."

"Yeah it's our thing." Dani said added

"We totally need to hang out, how about breadstix? Or the Lima bean?"

Blaine, Dani and Rachel looked at each other and with one look they nodded yes.

"I think I could go for some coffee, it's getting a little cooler outside, plus we have the bikes."

"Which you both wanted, so no complaining." Rachel stated

Quinn for the first time in a long while felt happy. These three people in front of her made such a difference with just the way they were. They brought laughter and warmth, Quinn waited as Santana told them the directions of were to go and they headed out first. The parking lot was empty as everyone had left already and they were making their way to Quinn's red bug.

"They are crazy, holy shit." Santana said from the passenger seat

Quinn looked out the front of her windshield and to her surprise the three were on their bikes doing donuts around each other. She noticed how Rachel threw her head back in laughter and Dani flicked Blaine off. Then in unison the three lined up and then took off down the road.

"Well off to Lima bean we go." Brittany said happy that she would get to hang out with Rachel and her friends.

They were crazy. Quinn decided when they reached the Lima Bean after spending fifteen minutes having a near heart attack. The three new brunettes she was coming to know where certainly going to kill her. The whole ride there they did nothing but zip and swerve together as a race all the way to the coffee shop. Brittany thought they were the coolest ever and Santana did nothing to help as she encouraged them the whole way there.

Quinn didn't know how many times Santana had mummed "Fucking badasses" but she knows it was a lot because she heard it every few seconds.

The worst was when Rachel had swerved out of the way for Blaine as he had cut a corner to close and needed room. Parking into the spot at the front of the coffee shop Quinn nearly hurdled out and ran towards Rachel who was still just getting off her bike proceeding to yell.

"Are you insane? You could have died back there, Rachel Berry!"

"I am very much alive, Quinn Fabray." Rachel said calmly tucking her helmet under her arm.

"That's not the point."

"And what is?"

Quinn opened her mouth but closed it again while she worked her lip between her teeth "You could have gotten hurt Rachel."

Rachel shook her head and grabbed Quinn by the hand "But I didn't, plus it was Blaine's fault for thinking he could pass me so easily."

Quinn whipped her head around and stared at Blaine, who for not the first time in his life, shivered at the look given to him.

"Right, right. I will be more careful next time."

"Yeah, Mr. I can do it." Dani muttered.

Brittany and Santana stood quiet while watching the whole thing before them.

Walking into the Lima Bean was wonderful as the coffee aroma and warmth engulfed them all easily. A waitress came to them and then sat them down at an empty booth. Everyone started the process of shrugging off their coats and jackets. Bursting out in laughter when Brittany accidently wacked an unsuspecting Blaine in the face with a jacket sleeve.

Dani totally planned it out but no one had to know that part.

"So why are you the wonder matching twins today or is it an "I'm not from Lima thing?" Santana said glancing over the three in front of her.

"It all started because of Dani you see." Blaine said quickly.

Dani snorted and shoved Blaine behind Rachel's back "No, he wanted to take me out of clothes I chose and I refused."

Rachel shrugged "They started it, I followed along. Did you know about joggers? There actually really interesting."

Quinn couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Rachel was adorable in every sense of the word. The way she seemingly didn't care how Dani and Blaine bickered back and forth. Or the way the swished side to side as they wanted to get in a few good hits here and there. Or the way her brown eyes shown in wonderment when she explained something it was so…

Did she just call Rachel adorable?

"So what do the shirts mean?" Brittany asked

"We were on the rugby team…" Dani said

"And Flag football team…" Blaine muttered after

"Soccer..." Rachel whispered

The three then looked to each other and then back at the three in front of them "And Glee."

The unholy trinity sat wide eyed and then turned to each other and then back at the three before them. Tri-athletes sat before them and quad-athletes? If they counted Glee which required dancing, which is considered a sport. Which is…Just,

"You are bullshitting me." Santana said wasting no time with her bafflement.

Dani exhaled "We totally have are yearbook. We have pictures and even videos. Leave it to Dad's" Dani's eyes went wide as she noticed her slip up.

"Wait, Dads? Thought you were Rachel's best friends?" Brittany asked innocently

Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion as she felt the same way Brittany did. For as long as they have known, the two sitting next to Rachel were nothing but her best friends. She had been friends long with Santana and Brittany and never the comfort of calling their parents either mom or dad.

Dani debated for a moment but then decided that the girls in front of her weren't so bad "Yeah, my dear parents found me making out with a girl in the basement and well that was the end of that."

Grabbing her hand Rachel continued "Her biological parents disowned her because she was just a little different. Idiots I say" Rachel seethed "Our dads loved Dani and now she is my sister." Rachel said with reverence.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Danielle Idina Berry." Dani coyly said as she reached her hand out for the three girls to shake. Which they did.

"She drives me over and up too many walls but well yeah she's our sister." Blaine said quietly

"Well I think you're all pretty fucking great."

"Santana treated Rachel like some celebrity from California." Quinn muttered

Brittany furrowed her eyebrow "But Rach you're not famous..."

Rachel laughed "What if I was?"

"Were stuck in Lima, Ohio we know everything that's going on out of this state."

"Well it's a good thing Rachel isn't unless she forgot to mention something to us?" Blaine quipped

"Nope. Nothing at all."

"Here are your coffees. Let me know if you need anything." The waitress said placing the coffees down.

"What did you guys get?" Brittany asked licking some whip cream off.

"Straight black, just like my soul." Santana deadpanned, making everyone chuckle.

"Vanilla Chai Latte?" Blaine said cheerily.

"Mint Chocolate chip." Brittany said absently

"Carmel Crunch!"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's answer "Mine too."

"Mocha Cookie crumble." Dani answered taking a chunk of Oreo.

Quinn and everyone else started to get into the conversations being held. Dani and Brittany got along surprising well. Santana and Blaine held the biggest bickers, out of pure fun of course. And then as always there was Rachel, who laughed and teased with everyone. Quinn can't remember the last time she hung out with people who just wanted to have fun. There was a nice air around them, no pressure and no toes that were being stepped on.

Time went by quickly and by the time Quinn knew it. It was time to go home. Rachel's fathers had called her and asked if everything was okay and everyone saw that it was late. There coffees had been long done but the conversations had not. Which was one of the best signs possible.

Making their way out Quinn had decided on something and she was nervous to ask. Not of rejection but she wasn't used to asking people things. People usually came to her, which is a maybe a sign she should work on her people skills soon enough. She watched as Rachel sat on her bike and started to pull on her helmet.

Walking Quinn blurted out "Rachel."

"Yes, your highness?" She joked

Quinn blushed "Well Christmas is coming up soon and well tomorrow I was going out shopping for Brittany and Santana but they can't come along-" the blonde shook her head she was Quinn Fabray "Would you come Christmas shopping with me?"

A bright white smile bloomed over Rachel's face "Of course. I could get some of mine done too."

A thought hit Quinn and she mentally slapped herself "God, I forgot. Your Jewish, you don't have to come if y-"

"Quinn. I celebrate both. Dad is Christian and Daddy Jewish. Chanukah. So it's okay."

"Great. This weekend then?" Quinn smiled and laughed a little at "Chanukah"

Rachel nodded "I'll be at your house around early noon."

Quinn furrowed her brow "But I was going to pick you-"

'See you later Quinn! Bye guys!" Rachel waved off and spun around catching up to Blaine and Dani.

Behind her Quinn heard Brittany and Santana laughing together. Which made the blonde think a few things so she turned around and eyed them both quickly.

"What is so funny?"

Santana scoffed "Fabray, you totally met your match in her. I mean like who cuts you off? No fucking body."

Brittany nodded "She makes you stutter, it's so cute."

"Gag." Santana retorted

"She does not."

"You let her in, there's a reason for that." Brittany said with her head tilted to the side.

Quinn held her mouth agape as she stared at her two best friends before her. What exactly where they trying to say? Brittany held the same face and Santana held her eyes to Quinn without moving. Did that mean? No. It's that Rachel is quite frankly, special.

"She's just different you guys…special."

Santana cupped a hand over her mouth but the laugh came out anyway. "Hey, just cause it's like my job as a best friend and maybe I want to save you some time" Santana started "That's what I said about Brittany too." The Latina then turned to Brittany and grabbed her hand and walked to Quinn's car.

Quinn stood there silently as the words Santana said echoed and replayed in her head, over and over again. It couldn't be, could it? Or was Santana just messing with her again? But then there was Brittany and she is the best person to read things with anyone.

Was she falling for Rachel Berry?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_**Oh my god! A chapter so soon? Yes. Yes it is. **_

_Yes I know I told you all that I don't like authors notes at the end of the chapter but I'm realizing that when I write this story, there are so many spoilers at the end. So if I were to talk about anything at the top everything else would be ruined._

_Super long chapter huh? A lot of stuff happened here. I hope it wasn't too much._

_Hopefully Quinn questioning herself doesn't feel too early or out of nowhere._

_Dani. Okay seriously? The writers didn't even give her a last name. So yes she is Danielle Idina Berry. There's more to the story though, so no worries on this being mentioned and never being fully explained._

_My biggest concern? The way I wrote Glee Club. I want you all to know that glee won't be too big in this story but it will be there from time to time. I just hope when the Glee parts come up its not, I don't know, weird? And if I should just leave the lyrics out next time. Let me know because you guys are the readers._

_I know the point of view shifted a bit, so I hope that wasn't too confusing for you all. _

_That being said the song in here is Latch by Sam Smith, the acoustic version. __**And**__ with that being said also, I do not own that song. Just enjoy it. _

_The other song is Everywhere I Go (Kings and Queens) By the New Politics. That song makes me bang my head and yell. I do not own it but I sure as hell enjoy it too. _

_I really searched up Starbucks for the names of those of coffees. If you're wondering. _

_I don't own that either. _

_Thank you to everyone who is here. Super happy with the positive results. I read every single one of your comments. Love seeing your thoughts and guesses. _

_Hope you all enjoyed, until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Realizations <strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was nervous and it was maybe the first time she ever felt this way. The poor blonde had no idea how to feel about that. Was it good or was it bad or maybe for once something in her life is normal. She really had no idea and her mom was being rather weird lately.<p>

After she had come by with Rachel a few weeks back her mother had one too many break downs. Some nights she would wake Quinn up with the force of her sobs and then the clank of a bottle. The weirdest part was that her mother was beginning to be more sober but it wouldn't be the first time this has happened so Quinn didn't leave her hopes. Not anymore.

So yes, as she fluttered around her room trying to figure out what to wear she had no one to help at the moment. Santana and Brittany had went on a date after school Friday and so it was only the morning of Saturday and she was pretty sure on what they were up to.

She really didn't want to hear too much than she had to when story time came. Frighteningly.

Santana would probably call her a prude. Laugh and then continue for the benefit of Quinn's horror. The normal if you will.

"God, help in this time of need." Quinn muttered to herself.

Looking around, Quinn noticed the time and cursed to herself. Rachel would be here in just about half an hour. Fluttering with blonde hair, Quinn grabbed the first dress she saw and put it on. Then a frustrated sigh came out as she tried to look for the shoes she wanted. Smiling when she found them she slipped them on. The last thing was her hair.

It was just her luck that no matter what she did, it just so happened to be a bad hair day.

Then the bell rang.

Quinn almost wanted throw something at the frustration she felt at the moment. She yelled out that she would be down in just a moment and grabbed the first hat she had and slipped it on. She flitted about her bangs and moved around any fly away.

This would just have to do and Rachel would just have to deal with it.

She had no idea why Rachel's opinion mattered. But it did.

Breathing in Quinn opened the door and was met with a bright and smiling Rachel.

"You are ten minutes early."

Rachel mocked with horror with a hand over her chest "Your highness, I am sorry. Would you like me to come back later?"

Quinn chuckled "No. Right now is fine. Want to come in or do you just want to leave now?"

Rachel thought about it for a minute and then shook her towards the car and Quinn nodded. She told Rachel to step inside as she would grab her jacket. They then walked to Rachel's car and that's when the blonde noticed Rachel's outfit. Faded jeans, casual dress shoes, a purple print t-shirt with a simple open short pea coat with a cream scarf.

Cute. Quinn thought as she sat down into the chair of the car.

"Your highness you look beautiful today." Rachel said as she started the car, smiling.

Quinn felt the heat travel all over her face as a smile broke out on her face. Not many said that to her. She got called a plethora of other things and others she would never want to remember anyway. But Rachel said it with such innocence and no harm with no intentions that Quinn couldn't help herself.

"Thank you" Quinn scrunched her face "My… huh, I really don't know."

Rachel laughed "You're welcome and you'll find out when the time comes."

Quinn nodded as they got the entrance to the mall.

It was so packed Quinn wanted to run back home. It was then that she realized how cold the day was today and she wanted to punch herself for thinking that a dress was a good idea even if she was used to the cold. It was still a dress in the middle of winter. Really, what was she thinking?

"So who is first?" Rachel said undoing the scarf so it fell on both sides of her coat.

"Hmph, Brittany. She is definitely first. Santana is a bit harder to shop for."

"Surprisingly, Blaine is first. Then Daddy. Dani and Dad are the pickiest. It really drives me to headaches sometimes."

"Oh tell me about when I used to shop for my fath-"Quinn stopped herself mid-sentence as the memories came back flooding, more than she ever wanted them to.

Shopping for her father, for Russell was the hardest thing to do. Even as a young girl, nothing was just perfect. The gifts were good but they weren't great. And if they were great then they weren't perfect. Nothing was ever to his standards and Quinn would cry sometimes because all she wanted was for her Father to smile and say it was just what he wanted.

That never happened.

Eventually, Christmas just became money and gift cards.

Then she spent the holidays at either Brittany or Santana or sometimes both.

"Hey Quinn, you don't need to finish that sentence, okay?"

Options. That was what Rachel gave her, she didn't have to. It was only if she wanted to. Nothing was expected of Quinn only what she wanted to give. She had a choice, she had a chance. Rachel always gave that to her, time after time. So no she didn't need to but she wanted to.

"My Father, Russell. Christmas was more like a challenge to him. Everything had to be great or perfect. Anything less was met with a grunt. Eventually it stopped and then I just spend the holidays at San's or Britt's." Quinn replied looking into the brown eyes she had come to known.

Rachel not even for a second looked away from Quinn. The hazel just had a way of piercing any and all emotion. They swirled when Quinn opened up and turned cold when she closed up. With Quinn, the way to know her was her eyes and that's what Rachel did each and every time they confronted or talked.

"Then you should really stop by for the holidays at my house. Brittany and Santana too." Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her to the first store.

"Really?"

"Really."

Quinn wouldn't say it but she thought it and she thought it was pretty great how she didn't read going to Rachel's house. How she was almost excited to see how it would be to be inside the Berry household. Getting to know Blaine and Dani was the best, they each carried a self-confidence but it wasn't overbearing and it wasn't cocky. It was more inviting than anything, gentle.

Walking into the store Quinn was almost wanting to run out again. Being around too many people in small spaces makes her feel a little too small. But then there was a hand in hers and a familiar warmth and everything else seemed to just gloss by and she didn't pay attention to anything else anymore.

Choosing the things for Brittany was probably the easiest of it all. I mean really, ducks were Brittany favorite and her collection was getting better and bigger day by day. Then came whichever video games was out. This caught Rachel by surprise.

"Brittany is a gamer? Really?"

Quinn laughed and then shrugged "Odd, I know. She thought Yoshi was cute from Super Mario brothers and then it just snowballed. Has her own little area, I think Santana told me she got the Xbox whatever on black Friday for her."

"Wow. Surprising but awesome. I'll have to ask for her gamer tag."

Quinn whipped her neck around "You're what? You what? You?"

"Quinn?"

Quinn sighed "Please tell me you're not this closeted nerd or something."

"No. I'm not. I blame Blaine. Dani feels the same way too."

"He plays?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"A bit too much if you ask me."

Quinn could only laugh because each and every quirk that she finds out just makes her adore and fall for Rachel just a bit more.

Wait, fall?

No. No. Adore… this is what makes the girl standing next to her trying to help her choose a game, makes Rachel, just Rachel. And there is no denying that there is no else like her because Quinn highly doubts it. And that makes her feel more satisfied than anything, that she is one of the few that know Rachel.

Then she notices that Rachel's nose is bleeding and she breaks out into a calm panic.

"Rach, Rach, your nose is bleeding."

Instantly, Rachel stops what she is doing and her hand flies to her nose. Quinn doesn't miss the different things that storm into the brunettes eyes. With just a nod and a napkin pulled out by Quinn the two girls fast walk to the nearest bathroom. Getting there Rachel stands by the sink and pulls her head back sticking two paper towels.

"This happens from time to time. Hit my nose while playing rugby."

Quinn nods her head and tries to calm herself, she doesn't really like blood and it makes her kind of queasy. She can feel her hands shaking and damnit why can't she be there for Rachel when Rachel needs her.

Then she hears a strangled laugh. She looks up to see Rachel giggling and she's a little lost because Quinn is sure if she had a bloody the last thing she would be doing is laughing.

"You have a silent freak out. I can see it in your eyes" Rachel says "You're doing more than you could ever know. Don't worry, Please don't?"

And it's those words, the way the sound too familiar. The way Rachel says them, the way her eyes change when she says it, makes something within Quinn drop out of her body. And it makes her want to cry.

"I just want you to be okay. You'll be okay right?" Quinn say quickly, walking up to Rachel and for the first initiating the hand hold.

And then, the weirdest thing happens, Rachel doesn't smile. She stays quiet for a long while and Quinn thinks she might had said something wrong and panics but then again, those big brown eyes mix and she can see the flecks of gold in them. And within that moment Rachel doesn't need to smile because her eyes smile so much better than her teeth could ever do. Quinn doesn't worry anymore when Rachel nods yes and points to the blonde to get more tissues.

Its nice Quinn thinks that she could do something for Rachel. Just like she had wanted to all along, although it's nothing too major, it was something and something was better than nothing and she was glad it was her who was here.

"Okay, I think the bleeding stopped. Sorry for being so gross." Rachel said cleaning herself up a bit.

"I'm just glad I was able to help, I think?"

"You did a hell of a lot better than Dani and Blaine, I can tell you that, Thank you. Really."

Quinn only smiled and they both went out into the mass of people and without a second passing she felt Rachel's hand in hers and it felt good again. Felt better. They decided to take a break from the shopping and just browse. It was relief to just be able to look but Rachel kept on throwing clothes at her and shoving on different hats, when Rachel had an idea.

"Quinn why don't you cut your hair?"

Quinn had a big floppy hat on, curiosity of Rachel, so when Rachel saw this hazel eyed, blonde haired girl, twist around with this saucer side hat, well, she looked like an upside down top. Then add the minor scowl and hands on her hips it was just funny.

"What would possess me to do that, Rachel?"

Rachel didn't show her fit of laughter as she shrugged and said "I don't know Quinn, I think short hair would look really pretty on you" Rachel hummed and then smiled "I'll get highlights in mine, so you won't be the only one doing something to your hair, how about that?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow "Highlights, really?"

"Never dyed my hair before, so?"

Quinn thought it over for a second today was a bad hair day. She always hated pulling her hair up into a pony tail every day. It was so tight that sometimes she was sure her headaches was because her skull was being pulled to its limits. And it didn't hurt that Rachel thought she would look pretty with her hair short but maybe it was a good change for herself too.

Rachel would do something too.

"Yeah, Okay, But you have to promise me something."

"Of course."

"If I look horrible. You'll tell me, okay?"

"Not possible." Rachel muttered

"What was that Rachel?"

"Nothing. But I promise."

Smiling both girls went to find a hair salon that would do it nicely because one of the worst things would be to go somewhere and your hair to come out horrible. So they went in spoke to a guy who may or may not have been gay and waited. As time went by it seemed Rachel got all the calmer while Quinn got more agitated. It was almost chaos alone when Rachel had gotten up for a moment to use the bathroom.

Eventually both of them were called and Quinn almost on the verge of a personal breakdown but then Rachel had come up and hugged her quickly telling her all would be alright. Sitting down Quinn felt the nerves as the salon woman asked what she wanted.

What did Quinn want?

"Your highness?" Rachel joked as she swiveled in her chair.

"Yes?"

"Here, look at this picture, I think this would look great on you."

Quinn took the phone out of Rachel's hands and stared at the picture. It was short, that was for sure and it was different. But maybe Quinn was starting to be a bit different herself too and this would be the representation of it. Because she was sure if you had told her this years ago Quinn would not have even considered it.

"Okay, I like this." Quinn said and showed the hair stylist.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this."

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes next her she heard Rachel laugh. Of course the brunette would laugh. But it helped because Rachel was being carefree and wasn't taking it seriously it was a sure way to calm Quinn down. Every now and then Quinn would open her eyes and see Rachel joking with her hair stylist.

He was a tall blonde, but that nice rare sandy blonde that looked more gold than anything. His muscles could be seen through his fitted shirt and seriously had one of the nicest beards Quinn had ever seen. His eyes were a clear crystal the kind that are so pretty they would scare you. And he was utterly and totally gay.

That didn't stop the many woman from making heart eyes at him.

As long as it wasn't Rachel but she was sure the way the two were joking there were a few women looking at the brunette.

Wait, not Rachel? Quinn shook her head and focused back on her hair, with all the staring she did and way too many thoughts she hadn't realized how light her head felt. When she peered open one eye sure enough there lying on the tile floor was locks and locks of blonde hair.

"Hey, hey no peeking. Close those eyes till you're done." Rachel said

"Speak for yourself Berry."

"Armando? Are my eyes open?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Quinn furrowed her brows "Then how did you know my eyes were open?"

Rachel laughed and so did Armando. "Armando told me that your hair had just been cut and I guessed they were open. You just told me I was right."

Quinn felt a smirk take over her face and a slight blush creep along her face the rest of the time was spent with Rachel making whatever jokes. Then Armando started talking about his boyfriend and Quinn did a dance in her head because she totally knew it. Then Rachel started talking about ex's when Armando brought something about his and Quinn didn't like those stories from Rachel no matter how Vague.

Her hair stylist was having a field day because she was always excited about big changes. So far Quinn had gotten her hair cut, dyed and now was been styled. Rachel had just finished about five minutes ago but was sitting in the chair still with her eyes closed for Quinn's big reveal. Sure enough the blow dryer stopped and a few fingers ran through her hair and she was left to stand up and look at herself.

She hoped Rachel would keep her promise and tell her if she looked hideous or not.

"Alright then you two, look at each other and tell us what you think." Armando said happily.

Quinn opened her eyes first and the first thing she saw was a beaming Rachel with chocolate eyes staring at her. Rachel had already had this chestnut quality to her hair but with the highlights that were a lighter chestnut brought out everything in her face. She had cut her hair even shorter which made her waves that much more pronounced.

It looked perfect Quinn thought but she was broken out of her stare as Rachel spoke.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn furrowed her brows "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm breaking my promise to you. You're very far from hideous."

Quinn blushed furiously "Well yeah, you look, I don't know perfect."

"Far from it, very far from it, but thank you."

"No thank you, you always manage to do something for me." Quinn said quietly.

"None of that. Now let's go." Rachel said and grabbed Quinn's arm to go.

"Wait, Rach, we have to pay!"

"Already done! Thank You Armando!" Rachel yelled as she walked out the store.

"Wait Rachel, what do you mean?"

Rachel abruptly stopped and turned around "Merry Early Christmas Quinn. I hope you liked your present."

And Quinn wanted to cry. Because where did this person in front of her come from and why was she there. And why was she so nice and why did she do all that she did and just why. Quinn was many things but to be as good as Rachel she was not. She had done many things that were ugly and some of that was to the girl in front of her.

"Why are you so good Rachel? Why me?"

"Someone would have eventually."

Quinn threw her arms up "What does that even mean Rachel, I'm not a good person. I did things that were horrible. Some of them to you."

"I don't believe that Quinn Fabray and you need to stop." Rachel said quietly but her tone was nothing but a calm storm brewing,

"I don't why. I don't why."

"It was your eyes Quinn. It was always your eyes. Come on lets go." Rachel said

The rest of the time in the mall was spent getting everyone else presents. It was quiet between them both more than usual. The only talking that was done was when they needed an opinion or to choose between things. The whole time Quinn was thinking what Rachel meant by her eyes it took all her thoughts and that was the only thing running through her mind.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it was silence none the less. The car ride was quiet and the shuffling of all the Christmas presents they gotten moving around in the car. Rachel didn't look angry but more like a quiet storm. Quinn wondered if that storm behind the brunette was directed towards her.

They reached her house all too quickly and Quinn only had the bravery to say thank you quickly and get out the car.

But of course Rachel was Rachel and got out the car to help with the bags as she handed them over to Quinn.

Quinn felt odd as she quickly walked to her house and opened the door. She placed the bags on her floor. When she stood up she faced the mirror and for the first time she saw her hair and she saw her eyes. Without a second thought she opened the door and rushed to Rachel's car. The brunette was just about to sit in the car as Quinn skidded right in front of her.

"Quinn what- hmph!"

The blonde reached out and grabbed Rachel pulling her into a tight hug and holding her. Quinn nuzzled her head into Rachel's neck and stood there. The best part was it didn't feel awkward, it didn't feel weird. It just felt right. Rachel didn't push her away, didn't tell her to go. Didn't tell her she screwed up. And when Rachel's arms without no hesitation came around her waist and held her close, Quinn knew it. She knew it. And there was doubting it.

"I get it and I acted like an ass."

Rachel pulled her arms tighter around Quinn "You just got scared."

"Still was an ass thing of me to do."

"You never told me if you liked your present."

"I adore it." Quinn said

"I'm glad."

Quinn pulled back, reluctantly and looked at Rachel. The same brown eyes she saw on the first day were still there. They smiled and left each other. Quinn walked back into the house and pulled her bags of presents up to her room. She let the drop again as she sat in front of her vanity.

For once Quinn thought she would be brave so that's why she ran and that's she just grabbed Rachel. Because so many times Quinn wished for someone to be different to just let her be Quinn. And apparently her wish had come true because now she was sure she had Rachel.

And it was odd and it was weird because this isn't supposed to be like this. Rachel should hate her. Should be trying to take her down a peg or two. Put her in her place and she doesn't want that. Rachel never wanted that.

And Rachel would have never even met Quinn if Quinn at the time wasn't hell bent on trying to knock the brunette down.

It was something Rachel didn't know yet and it saw something Quinn had just found out just a few minutes before. Her eyes were many things and one of the things she knew was that even through her cold façade her eyes would always show what she really meant.

The only thing with that was that she was sure she always looked away, that whenever she talked to Rachel her eyes diverted at pivotal moments. But somehow, someway Rachel saw and she stood.

Rachel stood.

Because when Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and she saw her reflection she saw something she had never seen before and it did scare her. It scared her at the mall when she felt like she wanted to cry. It was all too much and then Rachel said it and it was something she could not get out of her head.

She saw something much more than she could have ever imagined.

She didn't how to feel about it, she knew it was happening and she didn't know what that meant for her. She knew she couldn't stop it because she felt it. She noticed it today. And she knew.

Quinn Lucy Fabray? Ice Queen? Head Bitch In Charge? Heartless Blonde? Yes this was her. But?

She saw herself falling for one Rachel Berry when she saw herself in those dark chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I know, I know! Quinn has come to the realization of what's happening at least with herself. Really, I'm not an angst writer and I can only write an Oblivious Quinn for so long because if not it just gets old, tiring and frustrating. _

_Yes I know it's Lucy Quinn but…._

_Merry Christmas Eve to everyone if you celebrate it! I have just gotten better from having the flu. Thank Goodness I write chapters ahead. It felt like someone had beat me with a broomstick and left me in the cold. Now I just to have to run around for the rest of today because a party/Christmas eve dinner is taking place in a few hours but I am ecstatic because I can actually taste the food!_

_Your comments bring me joy. I'm happy to see that everyone is enjoying. Thank You to everyone who leave there thoughts. Enjoy today!_

_Until Next Time!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Christmas Surprise?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas and Quinn didn't know which place she was going to stay at. Brittany or Santana's? It was a few years ago that they her best friends decided she would stay the night before and be there in the morning to be around family in the morning. Quinn liked it she did, she liked the happy, home feeling and she wished her home had been the same way too.<p>

But it never was and Quinn learned that all too early something no child should ever have to go through. It was something she promised herself when the time came. That her children would never feel what she felt. That empty feeling, the feeling of never being good enough. The feeling of pure rejection.

Then there was Rachel too. The brunette had told her that she was welcome along with her friends but how would her dads react? And how would they perceive Quinn? It wasn't like her and Rachel hit off. It took Rachel basically upping her for the blonde to come to her senses. Then she knew, she knows Brittany will take one look at her and instantly notice the change in her.

Quinn was just a bit scared if she were to be honest with herself. She didn't know what this meant to her what so ever. Did this make her gay? Make her bisexual? She didn't really care about others. I mean her two best friends were together or she thinks they are, she hasn't talked them for a bit so she doesn't if there official or not yet.

Maybe it was just Rachel. Maybe it was just her and the way she was. Quinn was broken from her thoughts when she heard her bell ring from the front door. She sighed and slipped out of her bed.

But the person at the door was nothing she was expecting.

"I know weird right?"

"Very."

He shrugs "Thought we could talk, if that's okay. Haven't really done much of that."

"Yeah sure, come on in Puck."

If for nothing Quinn was not expecting him out of all people to be here.

"How are you?" Quinn asked they seated at her kitchen island

"She's pregnant. For sure, for sure." Puck bluntly says

"Have you told Rachel?"

At this Puck glances up and quirks a brow "Would you tell Rachel you had a one night stand and got pregnant?"

Quinn muses to herself as long as R-…..

Quinn didn't even know she could blush so hard or that her train of thought could wander so far.

"I-I Would. Rachel is understanding and great."

Puck looks at Quinn for a long moment and looks just looks. He was sure a few weeks back the girl standing before him almost wanted to strangle his best friend. But now she stood there with a red face. Which he thought was odd because it wasn't that hot in the house. He knew how great Rachel was but she never played around with his future, always making sure to keep him on track.

"You know she warned me about this, knew how I was. Now I'm just afraid of disappointing her."

Quinn didn't know what to say so she passed a glass of water and waited for Puck to continue.

"Like fuck Quinn I'm going to be a dad. That kid is mine and Lauren is letting me be a part of its life. Well she kinda threated me too but I mean I was going to be there for it regardless. I mean I made a promise to you. And I least want to do something right by you too."

Quinn perked up at that and shook her head "Puck don't do right by me. Do right by your child. Do it because you want to."

"I do, I do. It's just scary you know?"

"It'll be okay, Puck."

The mohawked boy smiled and then furrowed his brow "Whoa. You totally cut your hair. Hot."

"Puckerman."

Puck put his arms up in a plea "Sorry, sorry."

"So why are you really here?" Quinn asked her eyebrow rising

At this Puck smiled but it wasn't just a regular smile. Not the smile he uses to get into someone pants. No this smile, the one he wore ever so often one that looked so similar to another brunette she knows. This was that Puckerman smile.

"My Jewish American Princess told me she invited you over for Christmas tomorrow."

"She did."

Puck nodded "She's letting you in you know."

"What?"

"Rachel. She doesn't let anyone come inside that house unless she has some sort of trust in you. I mean I've been catching up with her. So far it's only been her two other best friends and me."

"Really? But she sounds pretty popular?"

Puck scoffed and then stood up out of the stool "Quinn. You should know that being popular doesn't mean people know your life."

"Wow. Insightful much?"

"Totally, anyway just wanted to let you know that. But you should come or stay over for Christmas morning at Rachel's. I'll be there from tonight on. It'll be fun."

"Wait, No. Why did you really come here puck?"

"Puck does what he wants. No reasons needed." He smiled and with a short wave he walked out the door.

Quinn stood there for a minute or so mulling over what just happened. Thinking about what she would do, she looked down at her phone that was on the counter. Rachel and her had become much closer than she would have ever imagined but it was still staying over someone's house she had never been to before. At least with Brittany and Santana she knew what to expect.

Shaking her head she pulled up Santana's number and dialed, she was instantly met with a giggling Brittany that didn't surprise her very much. They talked for a bit and Quinn brought up the invitation of Rachel's. Without even finishing Brittany squealed yes and that was all that was needed for Santana's decision. They agreed they would be over at Rachel's in the afternoon and would spend the rest of the day there.

Quinn decided she would pack all that she needed now and head over to Santana's place and spend the night at her house since Brittany would already be there. I guess it slipped her mind that Santana didn't really have parents either. I mean they weren't a drunk and fraud like hers but they were never really around. Brittany and Quinn had spent many holidays at Santana's for that very reason.

She spent the rest of the time packing everything she would need. Not like her father was around he was probably in some foreign country with god knows how many hookers. Frannie…well she didn't know how to feel about her sister. She would probably get the usual postcard and some apology scribbled on the front.

Nothing New.

But there was a soft knock on her door and Quinn froze because the only people in this his house was herself and her mother. Unless there was a ghost here to kill her which is highly unlikely. And again there was another soft knock and Quinn had to calm herself down. If there was a fight she could handle it. If words were thrown at her she could take it. If blames, insults and stories were yelled at her she could take it.

She was Quinn Fabray, she could do anything.

"Quinn? May I come in?"

Quinn felt her heart stop and for some reason she didn't know how to make it start again until her lungs were screaming at her to breathe before she died. She raked her eyes over her bed and her packed bags. She was going to leave in a few minutes anyway, might as well get it over with. With a shuddery breath she told her mother to come into her room, the one place that sort of felt like her own.

"I…I just wanted to talk."

Quinn straightened her back and kept her eyes void of anything "Okay."

Judy sighed and rubbed her hands together she wasn't sure how to start off "I don't know where to start but- but I need you to know that as of today I am making a change. For me. For…for you too."

Quinn felt that this was the most heart attack inducing thing she could ever go through. Her mother was standing before her, not drunk and completely sober in for what seemed liked years. No blood shot red eyes, no smell of whatever bottle was her choice. No swaying, no muttering and no anger. Quinn stood quiet because she had no idea what to say, what do you say to someone who has been absent for so long?

"There isn't much to say and I know that. And I know that you're leaving to go to Santana's right?" Judy shook her head "Anyway, I am going into rehab tomorrow morning and I won't be back for a bit. But I just wanted to let you know."

"What?" Quinn eyes widened and she felt too much at once

"I won't tell you how much I messed up that will come later but I just… God" Judy looked up to the ceiling trying stop the tears and then back down to her daughter. A daughter that practically raised herself. She shuffled in her pocket and took out a picture "Its been a long time, too long. And- And that's my fault but I want you to see me like this again at some point."

Quinn stood stock still as she felt the picture in her hand as her mother walked out of her room. Her mouth was agape and she was sure she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She peered down at the picture in her hand and silently more tears began to form.

It was years ago before the life she knew and what she was taught came crashing down. It was her and her mother and they weren't even looking at the photo and it was probably Frannie who took the picture. It was a sunny day and they were in the backyard, the swing set in the background in front of trees. Quinn was standing in front of her mother, wearing a yellow summer dress her hair flipping in the wind. Judy were a peach summer dress and was leaning over to little Quinn. In Judy's hands laid her prom queen crown and was placing it on Quinn's head. Quinn was looking up to her mother with a proud smile and beaming eyes. And the only thing that showed in Judy's eyes were happiness, unconditional love and pride.

A single tear slipped down Quinn's face as she whispered "I don't know if I can."

Quinn placed the photo inside her jacket and wiped her hand over the single tear that fell. She grabbed her bags and rushed out the door. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel, not now, not before Christmas. She didn't know how to feel. She had dreamed and hoped for this for years and now that it is here it almost seems too good to be true.

Quinn didn't even realize she was at Santana's door until she felt herself knocking and waiting. In no less than a few seconds Santana was at her door and scowling at Quinn but that face was quickly wiped off when she saw Quinn. The stressed blonde looked up to her best friend and felt tears spring her eyes.

"I think I'm falling for Rachel Berry and I don't know what to think of that and Mother just told me she was going into rehab." Quinn stated through a cracking voice.

Santana's eyes widened because she was expecting many things but she wasn't expecting that. Her thoughts were stopped as she was slightly nudged with a running Brittany who picked up Quinn's bags and chucked them over to a not so prepared Santana. Said tall blonde pulled Quinn into a huge hug and shuffled her towards Santana's room.

Santana tried to clear her mind and Brittany kept sending her looks that said "Get it together now or no sexy times later on." Yeah, the Latina didn't want that, not anytime soon. She placed the bags on her floor and ran a hand through her hair and looked over to two of the most important people in her life.

"Q?" Santana asked

"Mom said she was going to rehab tomorrow something about being better for the both of us.." Quinn sighs "Its too good to be true…after all this time…its going to be like all the other times."

"Why are you so afraid?" Brittany asks

Quinn shakes her head "Because I've gotten my hopes up way too many times before. To then just be met with shitty fights and things I don't ever want to hear again…"

Santana furrows her brow "You have never told us this before. What did she tell you?"

"Santana…"

"No. You better tell me now Lucy."

Quinn stops her breath and knows there is no stopping this talk "She was the one who made me want to lose all that weight. Called me a fat reject…" Quinn's eyes shine "She was the one who made want to cheat on Finn when she told me he would leave me just like…Russell did.." Quinn laughs humorously "Told me I was a mistake… Can we stop now?"

Brittany worriedly looks to her right and Santana is still, her one hand smoothly on top of Quinn's legs. The other is fisted in the sheets turning white from the death grip she has on the sheets all the while her ears and starting to turn.

"Well you know that bi- Judy. Has a lot of shit to make up for. Because you listen and listen good Fabray. That is bullshit because you are fucking amazing, all right? Finn was obsessed with you and Puck couldn't wait to get into your pants. Only people who got it, can be capable of that shit." Santana ranted her voice ranging from growling to a slight yell.

"What San really means to say is that Judy has some problems that she should had never taken out on you and that you are worth a lot. You're worth it Quinn."

Quinn nods and closes her eyes she knows this or she likes to think she knows. But what do you do when the only person in your life who is supposed to love unconditionally makes you want to run out of the house the minute you wake up?

"Hey, you said something about Rachel too." Brittany says

Quinn dejectedly looked up and it almost broke Santana with the pain she saw behind those eyes. If it was one thing she hated most it was seeing Quinn broken into shambles. Really, Quinn was strong and Santana admired that and wished the girl didn't have to be so strong. Having to hide, having to put up a front.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Quinn whispered

Brittany confusingly looked at Santana who wore a similar expression their thoughts were answered when Quinn continued to talk.

"I'm falling for the girl I had tormented for a week. She doesn't need me for anything, she doesn't want me for anything. I'm not used to that but she doesn't make me feel…Gosh, she just makes me feel. So much…does this make me gay? I don't know…I just…" Quinn heaved in a breath "I'm falling for Rachel Berry San. And I don't know what to do, Britt."

Brittany's chin was quivering because more than anything she wanted Quinn to be happy. And she knows that Santana and Quinn try to hide things from her and she appreciates it she does but she wishes she would talk to them more because things like this happens and she doesn't know how to make it better sometimes. So she grabs Quinn once again laying her head on her lap and running her fingers through the head cheerios hair.

Santana on the other hand is going to go insane. Really, the one who was supposed to be all up Berry was her and instead her best friend is falling for a girl. Said girl helped her get Brittany and now this mess has happened. Santana shakes her head and walks over to the bed grabbing Quinn's legs and putting them on her lap.

"How do you know your falling for her, tell me that." Santana asks quietly.

Quinn swipes away some tears and nibbles on her lip "I always feel pressure. Like I could never be enough or could never do enough. Stupid I know-

"So not stupid. Don't say that." Brittany interjects

"Sorry Britt" Quinn mumbles and then continues "She makes me feel…free. No.. She makes me feel like If I were to fall and break that it wouldn't be the end. That it would be okay because being that is better than… never not doing it."

Brittany smiles down at Quinn because she is sure that Quinn doesn't notice how her face had lit up and was smiling as she talked about Rachel. Rachel might have told her that she was Rachel's light but Rachel is Quinn's light. Something Quinn has needed for a long time, something Santana and her had desperately tried to do but couldn't.

"She's more than you ever thought she could be huh?" Brittany asks.

Quinn nods her head because god that could not have been more true. All she thought of Rachel was someone who wanted the spotlight and popularity for herself but that's farthest from Rachel is. The girl is so much more and then some always doing something that catches Quinn off guard.

"I…Am I gay?" Quinn whispers more to herself than her two best friends.

Santana perks up at this "Do you think you are?"

Quinn huffs out "If I knew would I ask?"

Santana shakes her head "It's a lot harder than just asking yourself Q. Look what I went through.." Santana looks at Brittany and smiles gently "The person I loved was always in front of me and I almost lost her because I was afraid. I knew that I was gay and didn't want that…"

Brittany shakes her head "You don't need labels either Quinn. It could just be Rachel and who she is. Who knows, a guy could come along and you could fall for him too. Or you could be just be gay for Rachel that works too."

Santana and Quinn shared a wide eyed look because really leave it to Brittany to make them both speechless.

"I don't think it matters Q. Fuck it, you're falling for Rachel Berry. Who gives a shit?"

"Quinn. Have you ever noticed how much lighter you feel around Rachel? I feel that way with San."

Quinn furrows her brow "That's how I feel all the time, Britt."

Brittany then shrugs "Then you shouldn't worry. Rachel like lady parts, do something that makes you happy, okay? I and San love you either way."

"Yeah so on a scale from one to ten how bad do you want to get into those Berries?"

Quinn blushes furiously "Santana!"

"I say about a nine." Brittany answers

This makes Santana and Quinn snap their neck to Brittany who just looks between them, bug blue eyes shifting.

"What? Rachel has it and if it weren't because I loved San I would have said ten but that wouldn't be fair. Santana can only ever be my ten. And Quinn you're like a nine too."

"Thank you Britt." Quinn mumbles trying to control the heat on her face and then she laughs, purely laughs "I love you both. Thank you."

At that Santana puts her hand up and shoves Quinn feet off and walks to her T.V to see up their movie marathon. Brittany claps excitedly and rushes down the stairs to get the popcorn. Santana makes sure to get extra blankets because between them three they were major blanket hogs and Quinn was number one. It happened more than once were Santana kicked her because the Latina had woken up freezing with Quinn huddled under a damn cocoon.

After a few minutes they all huddled up against Santana headboard. A silent agreement between Santana and Brittany that Quinn would stay in the middle and they would just mush her between them both. They did this every year and then every year they would head to Brittany's house. Only this year after Brittany's they would spend it with Rachel and all three were excited to be there.

* * *

><p>Almost every year Quinn would end up getting some kind of new Duck from the Pierce family. It had almost come to the point the Brittany wanted to get her a pet duck but Quinn was more of maybe a cat person. So she had politely declined the thought of that. But right now as she drives to Rachel's which is she so not nervous for.<p>

Well maybe a little.

The most thoughtful thing she got was a friendship bracelet she had made with Santana and Brittany when they were just in elementary school. Turns out Brittany had kept them safe all these years and put each one of theirs in a picture frame with a little note on the back.

"_Dear Quinne,_

_Don't worry I won't let anyone I still call you that sometimes. This was around the start of one the greatest friendships ever made. I love you so much and you will totally be the godmother to me and San's children. But don't tell her that and don't tell her that I'm totally going to be the one to propose to her either. Oh and on the back of this is the note you'll let San steel from you so she won't wonder what I wrote. Our secret? _

_Love,_

_Britt._

Quinn shook her head and then turned to Santana who her present was a future date to get a tattoo. Quinn is hesitant too because well it's a tattoo is permanent but if it's about their friendship than she would never think twice about it. And a hefty gift cards to one of her favorite bookstores. People can say whatever about Santana Lopez but Quinn knows that girl would do anything for her and for that she will always cherish her.

But she can't help but laugh as Santana scowls at her. Quinn Fabray must say that out of all these years the best thing was seeing the one and only Santana Lopez wearing a hideous Christmas sweater complete with Santa, Reindeer and ducks. Oh and it came with a hat but it had seemingly disappeared.

"Shut it, Fabray and drive."

So Quinn does and watches as Brittany looks at Santana with so much love. And someday Quinn hopes she can have that too. Someone who will look at her and just be happy. Happy to have her and what they have. That Quinn will never have to doubt herself or the relationship she is in.

One day, Quinn thinks to herself.

With what feels like seconds they end up at Rachel's house which is impressive to say the least. With a fairly big garage and driveway. Parking Quinn can hear squeals and laughter and it brings a smile to her face. No sooner than getting out of the car the door to the Berry's pops open and out comes running Rachel and Blaine getting chased by Puck and Dani with silly string.

Rachel looks up and smiles "Quinn you made It!" Rachel turns and sees that her two chasers will not be stopping and then she turns back to see she is going to collide with Quinn "Turn, turn!" Spinning right Rachel grabs Quinn and throws them both onto the snow below them.

"Rach! What are you doing! Get up, get up!" Blaine yells picking up both girls

With swift moves Santana marches up to Puck and knees him right in the groin making the boy grunt loudly and fall to the floor immediately. Everyone then stops and looks to the situation, surprised.

"That was for Quinn." Santana shrugs and turns to everyone else "What? You can't tell me he didn't deserve that. He'll be fine. What's up Berries!"

Quinn only smiles because really its Christmas and its already maddening there shouldn't be anything bringing down this day. Brittany helps puck back up and Rachel takes them all inside the house.

Its feels like a home. A warm home filled with love. Is what Quinn notices first.

"Look we know it's Christmas and all but you four need to calm down! Animals Hiram! I'm telling you!" Leroy Berry yells oblivious to all the teens staring at him. "They are making my hair go grey sooner than I have ever wanted! Ki- Oh, hello." Leroy Berry stops in his tracks to be met with the teenagers he had been told would be here, just well, not right now.

"Honey maybe you should have looked up first, hm? Hello, you three must be Quinn, Santana and Brittany?" Hiram chides as he walks up to the girls.

"Hello, Mr. Berries." The three say at the same time earning laughs from the brunettes behind them.

"No, No don't make feel older, Its Leroy and Hiram, please." Leroy says shaking his head.

Quinn looks between both men and a different kind of warmth fills her heart as the one she sees as Leroy is carrying a white mug with a Santa hat on his head, the end bopping as he speaks. Hiram is dressed but the only thing sticking out is the shirt he is wearing under the cardigan he is wearing. It's a big reindeer that has seemed like it has crashes and the words read "Oh deer!"

"So we have presents for you!" Rachel says happily dragging them all to the living room.

The three cheerios look at each other in astonishment because they weren't expecting anything but of course they should have known better about the three in front of them, especially Rachel.

Nobody seemed happier than Santana when Rachel got the tall blonde dancer a baby duck, named daffy with a little blue bow tie wrapped around its neck. Quinn was relieved it wasn't her who got the pet duck but she was genuine happy for Brittany who liked a kid at the candy store.

"It was a rescue. The mother had been hurt by a car and the babies were sent to a shelter. I found out and told Rachel. Who thought it was the perfect gift for you and since you have a yard big enough. Well, like I said perfect." Blaine said cheerily

A teary Brittany cuddling her baby duck said thank you, over and over again.

"Oh and miss badass over here. Rachel thought with you always threaten everyone we would give you your nun chucks and a pass to a shooting Range." Dani said handing over the pass to a wide eyed, gleeful Santana. Who suspiciously nodded thanks and walked quite quickly to the bathroom.

Puck was going to say something but the stare he got was enough from him to look back down and be done with that.

Everyone started to chat among themselves when Quinn felt a hand on her wrist and she looked up to be met with Rachel. She followed the girl as they moved to a little secluded corner that they were still with everyone but had a little privacy too.

"This, Well this is for you."

Quinn watched in awe as a small present that was wrapped was handed to her. It was carefully wrapped and there was a neatly placed bow in the corner. Right smack in the middle was her name in a little sticky note, with a reindeer.

"You didn't have get me anything, Rach. Well more than you have."

Rachel scowled playfully "Just open it, Fabray."

Quinn bashfully smiled and with careful pulls and tears she opened the present. But there was no surprise because the paper was only wrapped a brown cardboard box. Quinn sighed and then went on to cutting open the tape on each side. She was then met with tissue paper and foam pebbles. With her patience running thin she quickly took off the tissue and foam.

What stared back at her kept her in awe.

So much awe that she was frozen because out of all things for someone to get her, it was this. Something she had only dreamed about getting. Rachel could have gotten her some generic gift like perfume, clothes or even a gift card. But what was in her hands was far, far off anything she could ever imagined. That she can't even believe how the brunette before even got her hands on it.

"R-Rachel, how… how did you get this?" Quinn stammered out eyes still glued to her gift.

"Daddy knows some people, who know some people. Do you like it?"

Quinn shakes her head "I cant… I cant have this Rachel. This is…This is so much. Maybe too much."

"You deserve it."

Quinn snaps her head up and all she sees is Rachel. Rachel with her soft smile, giggling at Quinn's antics. Her head titled to the side almost analyzing the blonde in front of her as the blonde is doing to the brunette in front of her. And Quinn thinks this moment feels like when you wake up as a kid on Christmas morning and the first thing you think of is presents. So you run down to see them all but then the best feeling comes when you're with your family and everything is perfect. The laughing, the jokes, the sound of paper being ripped that's accompanied by cheerful squeals.

"You got me a signed copy of Alice in wonderland."

"Yes I did."

So Quinn does the logical thing that comes to her mind and punches Rachel in the arm. Which gathers a few stares and bunched eyebrows. Then she launches forward and just impales Rachel with a hug because god, she just wants to keep this person in front of her forever. Because for some reason god decided she needed Rachel in her life. For some reason Quinn doesn't want to let her go. She doesn't want to let this moment go, never. Because for the first time in a long time Quinn feels loved.

Loved not in romantic way but just loved as a person. Of just who she is and what she can be.

Loved by someone who doesn't even know how they are breaking down her walls day by day.

And maybe that's the reason she's falling for Rachel Berry.

The moment is soon over when Puck decided to throw silly string at everyone causing Leroy to almost have aneurysm. And the rest of the teenagers learn a little more of Puck then they would like when Leroy starts ranting about the mohawked boy when he was young. Which causes Rachel to jerk her head back and just crumble to the floor in laughter. Leaving a bewildered Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

The real reason Puck ended up with Mohawk was because of Rachel because she had wanted to cut his hair but did a little more than she liked. Then cried because she felt bad so Puck decided on that day to sport a Mohawk.

When Puck pushed Rachel into the pool by accident because a lizard had crawled onto his foot.

When Rachel cleaned Pucks boo boo because he had fallen from a monkey bar trying to walk on top of it.

When Leroy was going onto his next story, Puck jumped out of nowhere and threw the rest of silly string at him. Making Hiram laugh in the process at a furious looking Leroy and a smirking Puck who quickly stopped and sat down when Leroy gave him the evil eye.

Quinn thought this what a family should be like no matter how odd or dysfunctional because for the people in front of her it worked. There was nothing but love within this house. It felt warm, inviting and open. That here you could be anyone you wanted and you wouldn't be judged.

"Hey, blondie, can we talk?" Hiram said playfully nudging his head towards the kitchen.

Quinn nodded and started to get nervous as great as it felt within this house she had not forgotten what had happened in the beginning of the school year. Of course Rachel had told her Dad's who wouldn't. So maybe this is where she gets the ninth degree because Quinn thinks she really does deserve it.

"Quinn Fabray, the beautiful girl who tormented my daughter for a week." Hiram said placing his arms across the island in the kitchen. "Or as Rachel liked to put it 'the most beautifully misunderstood girl, I will prove her wrong Dad's, I will.' She even gave us the evil eye."

Quinn stood still for a minute and just stared at the man before her. He and Rachel looked alike, the smile, the brown eyes even the completion of their skin. She got her humor from the man standing before her but Rachel got her stubbornness and strength from the man that was currently in the living room, Leroy. A perfect mix.

"I didn't know her, Mr. Berry. And that was where I went wrong, I won't make excuses but I will forever regret thinking Rachel was a bad person. She is one of the best people I have in my life now."

Hiram smiled and Quinn noticed his eyes glossed over when he looked away and then back at the blonde before him. He laughed and laughed some more and then looked at Quinn again.

"Well, tell me Quinn, did she prove you wrong?"

"She proves me wrong every single day, Mr. Berry."

Hiram smiled and grunted his approval taking Quinn with him back into the living room with the others. He whispered in her ear that she should refer to him as Hiram or else she wouldn't be allowed in the house anymore, which earned a chuckle from him.

Coming into the room was more than comical, Rachel was evilly telling baby Puck stories to which the badass was trying to deny every chance he got. Blaine seemed to enjoy it and Dani was laughing along. Leroy was sitting with wide eyes and saw Hiram and instantly walked to the man mumbling something about hot chocolate, to which Hiram only scuttled Quinn into the room and walked off with his husband.

Quinn laughed as Rachel stopped her stories and gave the poor boy a break for once. They soon fell into an easy silence when Dani brought up the great idea to play Monopoly to which Blaine groaned and Rachel laughed. Puck ran up the stairs like a mad man and came back down with the game like a little kid who got the best candy.

"Im totally the money bag cause I gots that." Santana said swiping the little player out of the box.

"I want to be the dog!"

"Im the car!"

"Wheelbarrow!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and shared a silent laugh as they watched their friends battle over everything. Then a few moments later Leroy and Hiram came out with two trays filled with big white mugs. And Quinn watched amused as all teenagers quickly stilled leaving the unholy trinity befuddled.

"Oh so now you calm down when you see your drug, Fascinating."

"Don't listen to Leroy, Girls do you want some hot chocolate? Its Leroy's recipe." Hiram said placing the trays down and smacking Pucks hand as he tried to grab a mug.

"Totally." Brittany simply answered taking her mug cheerily.

"Well why don't you guys put off that game for a bit? We have the fire pit out back, it looks beautiful out." Leroy said taking the trays back.

"Its all up to you guys." Rachel said sipping her hot chocolate.

Everyone nodded and Leroy handed out some thick quilts to keep themselves warm. With some select few comments Puck earned himself a nice stay with Blaine. Dani refused to share and had her own quilt to herself and she was cozy smirking at a Puck who wanted to choke her. Brittany and Santana wanted to keep Quinn with them but the blonde had seen enough times what happens under blankets.

Scarring her eyes, that's what.

Rachel had shook her head and pulled Quinn down next to her and threw the blanket around them. It was warm, beautiful and festive. The Berry's house had been nothing but inviting the whole entire time and she couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas. Santana and Quinn didn't have to feel out of place and Brittany's family wouldn't harass them about new organic things to try out.

It was the happiest time Quinn has had in a long time and it was something she was genuinely proud to say.

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn whispered through the soft chatter taking place

"Christmas is about giving Quinn. There's no need to say thank you."

Quinn chuckled "I know there's no need, it's a want. My want."

"Well then yo-"

"Jewbabe! You and Q are sitting under the mistletoe! Kiss!"

Quinn snapped her head and scowled at puck who was leering with his trademark smirk. She then looked over to Santana who looked smug as ever and then to a very happy Brittany. Dani was watching and Blaine was just shaking his head. The Mr. Berries were amused and Quinn could feel a flush leave her cheeks. But then, well…

"Hey Rachel?" Quinn whispered leaning to the right,

"Yes Quinn?"

"Look over there." Quinn said making the brunette turn her cheek to the left.

Quickly the blonde took in a deep breath through all the commotion and kissed Rachel right on the cheek making the brunette yelp. Quinn just laughed mostly out of nerves because she can't believe she really just did that. Looking up through her lashes she caught Santana mouthing "Prude."

Quinn looked over to Rachel who was just smiling widely and sticking her tongue out at a very disappointed Puck. Hiram and Leroy got everyone back to focusing and went on to tell embarrassing stories about Rachel, then Dani and when Blaine thought he was safe they broke the story when he thought super glue was his hair gel.

No one stood quiet for that one.

As the night went on Quinn didn't notice how she had leaned into Rachel or how Rachel had put an arm around her waist. It was so natural that no one really noticed. Eventually they went back inside to play monopoly but not after Blaine deiced to terrorize Hiram for the embarrassing story.

This is what Quinn missed. That feeling you get when you opened presents as a kid on Christmas morning. The laughter, the smiles and nonstop happy feeling. Right here and right now is what she felt tenfold

This day in itself was the best present she could have ever gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_To all of you that celebrate it and surprise! This is my gift to you all, an extra chapter! A jumbo chapter at that but I didn't want to break them off in two._

_I tried my best to capture the feeling of Christmas in here. Not so much about the presents but the people around you and the memories. I hope everyone's day today goes happily and merrily._

_I'm festive. What can I say?_

_A lot happened here and I bet you guys were waiting for that kiss huh? Nope. _

_Ah, thank you gllover22! Thank you to everyone, really. _

_Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying and until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Snow Angels <strong>

* * *

><p>If it was one thing Rachel hated it was being awoken before she had to be up. Yes her daily routine was early but waking up any earlier was just not part of her day. Sighing, the brunette gets up and groans to see that the time only reads five in the morning. Inhaling a breath Rachel tells herself that it's just the day's way of saying "Take your time, today."<p>

Walking to her bathroom Rachel cringes at the mess that her hair is. Her dream must have consisted of putting her finger in a socket because her brown locks were a mess.

After an agonizing fifteen minutes her hair is in a ballerina worthy ponytail.

Turning on the light from her room she walks to her closest and takes out her workout clothes. The air is slowly getting colder and her runs are getting longer along with the new additions to her morning routine. Putting on her joggers, running shoes and windbreaker with such quickness she doesn't realize the person standing at the doorway.

"Rachel."

Whipping her head around and her eyes wide as saucers Rachel scowls at the person before becoming surprised to see who is really standing there. Early mornings doesn't really mix well with most people, letting alone the one standing in front of her right now.

"Danielle!" Rachel scolds her heart almost flying out of her chest.

"Oh bringing out the big guns and using my full name?"

"Oh did you want me to use the other three that are missing?" Rachel says sarcastically

"Rach" Dani sighs "Why are you up? Why are you going out now? It's like thirty degrees out."

Rachel stares at her best friend before going on into her room and finding her iPod. It's one of the best part of her days. She wraps the device around her upper bicep and puts one of the earbuds in.

"Dani, I love you, please don't worry." Rachel says softly placing a tender kiss to the girl's cheek and putting in the other ear bud and making her way out the door.

Dani holds back all her feeling and mumbles "I have to worry. If you won't."

If Rachel would have stayed for a few seconds longer she would have heard it.

It might early morning and the sun is still coming up so most of Ohio is still hiding in the shadows but its peaceful. They way houses look like their sleeping the way the wind blows in the calm air without the bustle of the cars in the small roads. No worries, no thoughts, nothing.

It's perfect Rachel thinks, She loves the feel of the cold on her skin and she runs with everything she has. It's only her and her mind. Her body is her machine and she can push it as far as she wants and each day she tweaks it. The way her feet hit the pavement and she can feel the spring in her run she before she plows forward. She can hear the music in her ear as the song starts to soften and the beat starts to slow and then it's quiet. And all she can hear is her breaths, her own heart beating its own tune and the stomping of her feet being the steady rhythm behind her own song.

Then the beat comes rushing back in and the song goes into its crescendo.

A beaming smile takes over Rachel's face and she surges forward into a sprint.

Yes, in the mornings Rachel Berry listens to no one and moves to the sound of her own song.

* * *

><p>"Okay wait, no. You both need to change. Like now." Blaine says observing the two before him.<p>

"Why can't we were this? We like it! Its-

"It's comfortable. And goes well with the feeling of homemade hot chocolate!" Rachel finishes for Dani.

Blaine was the best guy friend Rachel could have ever asked for honestly. He had a very calming effect on her and he was the brother she always wanted. Though they never really get into the whole big brother and big sister thing because they both like to think they were born at the same time, as fraternal twins.

It's a Rachel and Blaine thing.

Then Dani came along. So now they were each triplets born at the same time.

Nothing could really separate them.

Well, hypothetically speaking because it looked like Blaine was about to have an aneurism because of the outfit that was laid in front of him. He liked to looked presentable at all times with just a little of his own flair. He toned on the bow ties after Dani and Rachel had a rant about him having every color in the rainbow.

He didn't make that pun at them.

"You two drive me incredibly insane you know that?" Rachel said more to herself than anyone around her

Both Dani and Blaine stared at Rachel for just a moment, admiring the big smile that took over her face. She was their savoir in a sense. Their own personal knight. And they could never see their lives without her and that was just a fact for them, if the tattoos they each had didn't represent the loyalty they felt towards each other, it was the pure love that shown threw each of their eyes.

"Why are you both staring at me as if I had stepped out into the universe for the first time and was a mere child going to her very first day of school?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two.

Blaine shook his head from his thoughts and smiled "Nothing, Rach. I think I was just being a diva this morning." He said quickly taking off his sleep shirt and putting on the one he was criticizing earlier "There. Perfect." He stated proudly.

"Yes, thanks for making something so simple so complicated." Dani muttered

"Hey!"

"You both should know to never go into the field blind. One must always be at their best you know. Now come let's get hot chocolate from Dads!" Rachel said winking at them both and bounding down towards the stairs.

"What would we do without her?" Dani muses

"Be completely lost." Blaine replies wistfully

And within a few moments a ruckus was heard downstairs and the tell-tale signs of Rachel laughing and singing were heard as her father's fought with her to quiet down. Their fight was soon lost as Blaine and Dani came bounding down the stairs, adding to Rachel's song.

"Hiram, these are not children. These are beasts." LeRoy said franticly trying to get them to calm down "We can just get duct tape you know. Tie them down."

"LeRoy, I'm sure that's considered child abuse." Hiram mused looking at the sight before him.

Rachel was singing on the top of her lungs while Blaine tried to get his gel from Dani who was pushing Rachel to run. It was there holiday break, they had to mess with each other just so happens Dani was the mastermind behind certain things. In turn they started to hum and harmonize the sound of jaws approaching the beach. Hiram could only laugh out loud when they ended up in a cat and mouse run, with Blaine trying to catch them and instead jumping over the table. Dani squealed in horror throwing the gel at Rachel. The brunette did a double take and then dashed for the kitchen, throwing the gel to Leroy.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelped as she felt Blaine grab her around the waist.

"My dear children if you don't calm down" he paused eyeing them all "No hot chocolate."

Instantly he was met with three head snaps accompanied with the dears in headlight expression. Which took the poor tall man by surprise. It was no news in the Berry home that Leroy's infamous hot chocolate was amazing, it was homemade and the kids before him always loved it since he could remember. Within seconds all three sat in the barstools, hands on the kitchen island.

Just like they did when they were younger. Some things never change.

Just then a knock was heard lightly but all the same there. Rachel looked towards Dani who shrugged and Blaine who sported a smirk. She then looked up to see both her father's looking at her and nodding their heads towards the door.

Rachel shakes her head because really she is always the one to open the door. Fixing her sweater lightly and her pants she opens the door.

And maybe for a few seconds she felt everything stop because the girl standing before her wasn't supposed to be here. Rachel had something else planned and this really wasn't in her day, in her plan, what so ever.

"I just wanted to surprise you…I think I broke you. Rachel?" Quinn asks hazel eyes roaming the girl before her.

Rachel shakes her head "Quinn! I-I, Apparently I can't form coherent sentences, I'm sorry, quick come in, its cold out."

The blonde walks into the familiar loving house already getting the same feeling she had last time. Only this time there isn't as much hustle and bustle.

Little did she know.

Rachel grabs Quinn's coat and hangs it up still trying to real her mind in that Quinn had come to surprise her. She knew that Quinn could be a frozen wall, after wall. That one thing could set off the blonde. Really she should know after her week of torments, that didn't do much except annoy her. So to have her here is something big because all Rachel wanted to do was to show Quinn that people can be different.

"Did you want some hot chocolate? Everyone is in the kitchen." Rachel asks

"I didn't come at a bad time did I? Because if I did-"

"Quinn."

"Rachel?"

"I'm going to get the hot chocolate and you can sit there wh-"

"Darling she gets it. We didn't get to spend much time together did we honey?" Leroy says happily making his way over to Quinn.

"No, Mr- I mean Leroy."

"Beautiful isn't she, Hiram?" Leroy happily says hugging the nervous girl.

"Quinn I don't think I ever told you how great your hair looked, its amazing!" Blaine says getting off his stool.

"Oh man you just ruffled the gay man's feathers."

"Hey!" All three men in the house shout

Rachel eyes Dani and the other brunette just gives Rachel an apologetic look while Rachel scowls a little bit more. Really there house must be the most hated house in Ohio, not two gay people but five. Together they really don't pay attention the looks, stares and remarks. As much as her father are nice they don't like being pushed into a corner.

Really when her Dad is a lawyer and her Daddy a judge people don't want to mess with that.

But when you tell them that they have certain feathers in a bunch it is a very soft spot. Rachel is lucky enough to have three and so Dani should know by now to not say anything that makes them feel…Ruffled.

But she does it anyway.

"So anyway, me and your father are going to get some things for tonight. Will you all be alright?" Hiram asks eyeing each and every teenager in front of him though he knows they are good, he just gets a thrill out of it.

"Dads." Dani groans.

"Okay, okay. Were gone! Beasts!" Leroy mock yells and grabs Hiram by the hand dragging him to the front door.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asks as they all stand together looking at the door that has long closed.

"Yes?" Blaine replies

"Does he really think of you as beasts?" Quinn asks because she is just getting a lot of bad memories thinking of her…Russel.

Rachel laughs and then looks over to Quinn who has a far off look in her face. Rachel thinks for a few seconds and then stops her laughter and turns Quinn to face her. Sometimes Rachel forgets that Quinn had a different life than hers, that sometimes what may come as a joke to her and her family could be quite the opposite for Quinn.

"Hey your highness?" Rachel says and Quinn looks to her "It's a joke okay? An insider. When we were younger we got into a big fight. They were doing beauty and the beast at the school and we each wanted to be beasts. My Dad, Leroy, get a kick out of reminding us that."

"Really?" Quinn asks the begging of a soft smile taking on her face

"Yeah, want to see the pictures of us in costume?" Blaine states already hauling them to the living room.

"But isn't there only one other person to switch out?"

Dani scoffs "With us? You get all three. Well, for that there was."

All sitting down Rachel has the best stories running through her head and she looks over at Quinn who has this shine in her eye. Where she looks so excited to see everything that is before her.

Then Dani pulls out the yearbooks.

"Oh my god. Danielle. Don't do it." Blaine says his eyes going wide.

"Pft. People are going to find these eventually If anyone of us makes it."

Rachel wants to hold in her laugh because this could very well turn into a fight but swiftly and quickly Quinn takes the book out of Dani's hand and places it on her lap. Pulling a deep breath she straightens her shoulders and looks to the three in front of her. Rachel is amazed how quick Quinn can pose herself.

"I want you all to know that I am trusting with this information because you have been nothing but kind to me and I wanted to make a new resolution for myself so why not start now" Quinn starts "My real name used to be Lucy. I had big goggle glasses, braces and was overweight. I got bullied, picked on and was alone. The kids used to call me Lucy Caboosey."

She looked at the two brunettes she is still a little wary of but she shouldn't be because apparently they take after Rachel and don't look at her differently. Instead they seem to respect her or admire her.

"So what I mean to say is, I won't make fun of you. I just like pictures and love seeing them." She finishes quietly.

Rachel can feel something tug inside her but she doesn't want to let that feeling come in. She's been here before, more times than she would like to remember. But she can't seem to stop it and a part of her thinks she doesn't want to.

Because the girl before her is changing right before her own eyes. No longer as stiff, no longer judging people as they come into her life. Its slight changes but she can see it no matter how little. And the big thing is that she can see how great the blonde before her can and will be. She will be something and Rachel would bet her future on it.

"Okay. Okay. You win, BUT, I would like to say that Rachel was just as bad in Elementary school." Blaine says turning away.

Rachel knows that he is secretly trying rub away any shine that must have been in his eye. He was always a sucker for these kinds of things.

So as they all sit in the living room running over each and every picture, the stories behind them and moments in them. They can feel something changing within them all thought they can't really put their name on it but they can certainly feel it. Rachel watches as Quinn finds the infamous beast photo and laughs at the three of them. They all stand proudly with their suits on and wigs. It was one of their favorite movies till this day watch they movie on the original day it was released.

"You guys really were in all these sports." Quinn states quietly as she goes through the yearbook.

"It was hell." Dani says

Rachel purses her lips and then adds "It wasn't easy. I sort of forced Dani and Blaine to join with me."

"You can't really force us. We wanted to. For you." Blaine added smiling

"So if that meant three practices in one day. Waking up before the birds and going to bed after the owls, we did it. We got really great abs out of it so win-win." Dani shrugs sighing at the memories of that.

"Guys, we have to get ready!" Rachel says shooting up from her spot next to Quinn.

"Shit, shit. Dads are going to be here soon." Blaine adds

Rachel wastes no time in grabbing Quinn and leading her up the stairs calling over her shoulder that she would be the first in the shower, which earned a huff from Dani and mutter from Blaine. Quinn was silently and stoically freaking out.

"I will be right out and then we can- Quinn?" Rachel asks

"Rachel, I can go. You guys have this day planned and I don't want intrude I just wanted to surprise you."

"Why did you want to surprise me?"

Quinn furrows her brow "I just wanted to do something for you or something you would do for me."

Rachel hums and then looks at the blonde who was already intently looking at her. Rachel can never get enough of those Hazel eyes that change with each and every mood she goes into.

"Do you want to spend the New Year with us?"

"Isn't it a family thing?"

Rachel shakes her head "Okay. I want you to be here, that is if you're not doing anything else."

Quinn eyes change as they swirl with something Rachel still has yet to understand.

"Okay." Quinn says

Rachel claps to herself and takes off to get clothes from her closest and sets them out before humming to herself in approval. She then looks to her shoes and scans for the ones that would match the best. It was Blaine's fault that she got so into matching, though it was maybe already there the boy had just made it more prominent. Rachel nods to herself as her outfit is done and then starts to hum to herself as she usually does when she gets ready.

Rachel misses the way Quinn had been looking at her the whole time.

* * *

><p>It was freezing cold. That was what Rachel thought of first as they sat in the secluded mountain area. Leave to her fathers who want the best seat in the house, so they would drive an extra thirty minutes out in the cold.<p>

But it was worth it once they got to their spot, there was no one around except for themselves and it was quiet evening, not too much going around. Then again not much happens in Ohio to begin with, especially the Lima area.

The flickering of the fire pit was nice as it glowed the night air and the snow had stopped by now casting a white blanket over everything. The drinks were warm that no around felt the cold seep into their bones. The smell of melting chocolate and roasting marshmallows were around them.

It was rather different than Christmas and there was nothing going around except the chatter between Rachel's family. The brunette looked over towards Quinn who looked mesmerized with the view in front of her. A smirk that didn't leave her face and her eyes were watching intently.

Most days Rachel didn't think about life or what was to come the more she moved the less she had to think. But just sitting here watching the people she loves most is one of the best things she had ever come to know. They she notices that Blaine and Dani never seriously bicker because at the end of every little fight they send that one look and Rachel knows that their fine.

They way her Daddy looks over everything and remains calm through any situation. They way he calms down her Dad when he starts to get just a little overworked. The way they both look at her when she has accomplished something new. The way they look at Dani and Blaine when they agree for once in their lives,

The biggest person she has come to look at very closely was Quinn. Rachel knows that a lot of people look at the blonde but she knows that they never try to see past her. The way she straightens out her back when she feels threatened. The way her lips part and she shows her smile slowly. They way her eyes shine when she feels that she is wrong or the way her eyes swirl when she's mad. Or they way she struts because she doesn't want anyone near her. How beautiful she looks when she lets her walls down and a laugh escapes her.

Quinn in Rachel's mind is the most beautiful person she has ever come to know. There is nothing like someone who so guarded let their inner self come out because under it all there the true beauty. It's the moment that you realize that they trust you enough for them to show you this side of them. That in itself is the best thing to know.

Rachel knows this and she cherishes it with all she has.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asks gently.

Rachel feels her eyes go wide because she didn't notice that she had been staring at the blonde the whole time. Which makes her cheeks feel warm because no one is supposed to catch her in such moments. Or maybe just maybe she didn't want Quinn to know.

"I'm fine, Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head "Will you take a walk with me?"

Rachel looks over to her little family and she nods when she sees that there in their own little world. Getting up she can feel how strong the occasional wind is which makes her pull her coat a little tighter to her chest. She laughs when Quinn gets stuck in a deep part of snow which said blonde arches an eyebrow.

"You would think being called an Ice Queen would make people think I'm better at this..." Quinn murmurs to herself.

"Maybe you're just thawing out." Rachel mocks taking Quinn by the arm and pulling her out.

This is what Rachel liked the most in moments like these. Where Quinn doesn't need to be perfect, where she's the witty and sometimes clumsy girl. Rachel knows that for a big part of her life she wanted be good at many things but sometimes things change. And if Quinn can do it with the kind of life she has had to deal with then anything could be possible really.

Rachel shakes her inner thoughts all that goes through mind these days is Quinn. As if it wasn't bad enough that Blaine and Dani would joke about it with her. The worst was when Puck wanted to record "The inventible showdown" for his "Spank Bank."

Rachel was mostly amused by Pucks use of the word inventible.

"Now you're the one spacing out on me." Quinn laughs

"I am not. See?"

Rachel stops and spins with her hands out and a smirk on her face. Quinn looks on and holds in the smile she feels and shoves Rachel lightly as she walks past. Rachel sighs and fixes her beanie as she catches up to the blonde.

The walk they take is not long but its still just as pretty. The long tall trees covered with snow and the night sky just looming over everything. It's easy to spot the stars in Ohio where there isn't a lot of pollution covering the sky. And the moon is white that it almost looks like an uncovered Oreo center.

For all purposes Rachel knows that she can be a lot sometimes she knows when she is and other times she doesn't even notice. Though what she's about to do might go horribly wrong or maybe horribly right but she is going to do it anyway.

So without any further thoughts she grabs Quinn flings them around in a circle and they both come to a fluffy flop in the snow. Causing Rachel to laugh uncontrollably and Quinn to squeal out her name. The puffs of smoke from the breath fills the area around them as they try to control themselves.

Wasting no more time Rachel starts to make a snow angel and then kicks Quinn lightly until the blonde does the same thing. Stilling their movements until they have stopped, their gloved hands touching ever so closely. Distantly they can hear Dani, Blaine and Rachel's fathers laughing and cackling. The slight shake and pound of the many fireworks going off, the sky filling with different colors. Looking down at her phone Rachel smiles, there walk was longer than expected.

"Happy New Year, Quinn." Rachel softly says

"Happy New Year, Rachel."

They spend a few more moments enjoying the moment between them. At some point Quinn had dug her hand in the snow and Rachel had somehow come to lay on top of Quinn's. Neither said anything not wanting to scare one off.

"Hey Rachel?"

Rachel looks back to the girl next to her and hums to let her know to go on and talk.

"I have something for you" Quinn says blowing out a breath of her own "Here."

Rachel gets a bit startled with the force of Quinn's arms hitting her chest with a small wrapped box. The brunette scrunches her brows up there isn't much light to see what she has really been given. Looking up to Quinn Rachel shifts so the moons glow provides just enough light.

The blonde near her refuses to look at her Rachel notices.

Rachel shakes it and then smells it earning quick side glance from Quinn. Ever so slowly Rachel opens the box and is met with another wrapping. She huffs out and then looks at Quinn who is biting her bottom lip but by the little crinkle in the side of her mouth Rachel knows she wants to laugh.

Later on Rachel will know this was the moment that Quinn would always be in her memories. The way Quinn snapped her head towards Rachel when the brunette gasped. The way everything seemed to just stand still for just a moment. The way Rachel had stopped all thought processes on what she would do and not do.

It was a constant battle.

"I had ordered it but with the snow it got delayed, it only got here this early morning. I hope- Do you like it?"

Rachel blinked back a few stinging tears in her eyes, she would not cry. Not here and definitely not in front of the girl in front of her looking at her so intensely. It was one thing to get a gift and it was another to get what she has in front of her.

As if Rachel didn't know Quinn was something else entirely she just knew the she couldn't stop the feeling. That tug was now a full on shove and pull, her mind and heart still debating. She spent so long changing herself and wanting to have a full life no so focused on certain things so she could experience more than she could ever tell.

Life could be many things and sometimes no one knows what to expect. Rachel knows this as if it her life motto. Sometimes it could be like heaven or how heaven is described and sometimes it could be downright hell. The thing with life is that between those two extremes there's these little memories and moments that get stringed together. That make a story and Rachel thinks that this is a very important chapter in hers.

Though she couldn't stop it, it happened before she could stop herself. It happened before she could bite down on her tongue. It happened before her mind could tell her mouth to stop. It was one of those moments that you look back on and shrug because hey sometimes life works out that way.

So maybe it was the gift she had in her hand or maybe it the rush of emotions she had felt. Maybe it was the way that everything she should have said and what she wanted to say came to a crashing mess. Maybe it was the way Quinn had looked so hopeful and scared. Maybe it was all these things at once that made her do this.

"Quinn, will you go on a date with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Yes, I know. No I will not say anything more than that._

_Happy New Year, everyone._

_I hope you all enjoyed. _

_Until Next Time! _


End file.
